New Girl
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Alex Russo has never been the girl to step out of the box and try out the other team but now that just might happen when Mitchie Torres moves to town. Alex/Mitchie Demena Demi Selena
1. First Glance

**Hey guys so this is my first non High School Musical fanfiction, but it still happens to be about two girls, go figure. Alex and Mitchie is what the pairing may be, no seriously that's who the pairing is. Its more like Wizards of Waverly place mixed with a very little Camp Rock excluding Mitchie who's already in it. So enough with the chitter chatter and hopefully you guys will like it enough to review. I will be doing this in a chapter theme since school is almost over (three more weeks yay) and I'm good at updating when I receive reviews, god I'm still rambling, PLEASE ENJOY and REVIEW.**

"Alex are you dressed yet?" a very quiet and brightly covered Harper spoke through the Russo's bathroom door to her friend on the other side. No sound was heard except for things falling and laughter. "Alex are you in there?"

Harper wore a skirt that stopped at her knees which was a very bright green color. Her shoes were of the same color as well as her pear earrings that brung out the small pears on the girl's necklace as well as her shirt.

"Ta….da," Alex hopped out of the bathroom in her calf high black boots, pink knee socks, pink shirt with a black vest that matched her shorts, studying her friend's outfit for school. "You're wearing that?" she asks concerned with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, you like it right?"

"Of course," the brunette said before laughing and pushing past her friend, the girl didn't think anything of it and followed Alex downstairs where Max and Justin where standing.

"Finally, we all could be late because of you," Justin spoke to his sister grabbing his dark backpack and walking towards the door.

"Well excuse me for waiting to look like the only presentable person in this family" Alex snapped back as everyone made their way out the front door. Max stumbled over his baggy jeans, trying a new look once more with his dark red shirt and shoes.

"Now that was funny," the boy replied as he tripped over the small stump in the floor and catching his balance.

"This is going to be a long day," the brunette said as Harper shook her head in agreement and they all headed to school.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"So do you think Mr. Laritate will notice…" Alex stopped when she spotted the principal in his all black suit eating a donut. He was walking her way before she shoved her own head in her locker.

"Alex what are you doing?" Harper asked her friend.

"Duh, what does it look like, I shoved my head in a locker"

"Why"

"It doesn't matter just stop talking to me"

"Well that's rude"

"No its just because I don't need tubs to.." Alex stopped speaking when she heard someone clear their voice. She knew who it was but raising her head was not something she wanted to do.

"Alex my office," the man said as he watched the girl unwillingly turn his way.

"What did I do now, I just got here"

"Yes but it seems that you'll do something in the future and we have a new student attending and I thought to myself, oh Alex Russo, what a great girl to show another student around the school," Mr. Laritate smiled before pointing towards his office. Most of the students had already cleared the hall.

"Oh I'd love to do it sir," Harper added herself in as the man narrowed his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be heading to class?"

"Right," the girl turned on her heels and headed to class as Alex whispered.

"Help….Me"

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"So who's the new kid? I bet its some guy with some wild hair and funky style, ooo or some girl who's depressed in life and decides to express herself in all black, oh or…," a lump formed in the brunette's throat as Mr. Laritate or tubs for short waved a dark haired girl to enter the office. The girl wore dark jeans and a black shirt, her bang covered her forehead and most of her eyebrows and her books were cupped fairly close to her chest.

"This is Alex Russo, Alex this is Mitchie, she transferred here from Melville High," the man scooted past his desk and took a seat as Mitchie fell into a chair in front of the man. Alex still stood where she was, she was barley breathing as the man eyed her. "Any day now miss Russo."

"Oh yeah, duh," Alex smiled nervously before taking the chair next to the girl. She didn't dare to turn her head and neither did the dark haired girl next to her. Both of them set silently as the principal printed out the girl's class schedule.

"Alex, Mitchie, here's you class schedule," the man placed the paper out in front of him and both girls reached for it. Their fingers connected on the white sheet and Alex swore that something erupted in her stomach because she got sick. And not the bad kind of sick but the kind that makes you wanna just do something dangerous over and over like a rush. The lump in her throat only seemed to pull on her vocal cords as the girl next to her let the paper go free from her fingers. "Okay to class with you two." Both girls stood and Alex starred over at the girl as she rose from her seat, books still pressed against her chest but this time her eyes were peeking from under her bangs.

"Oh I don't think I actually introduced myself, Alex, Alex Russo, your guide to all things in Waverly," the brunette spoke, she didn't know why but she had t get away from the girl. "To your first class."

"Alex remember I got my eye on you"

"Don't you mean eyes"

"No eye, I've got one for you and the other for those donuts"

"Right"

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Here we are, your first class, you don't talk much do you?" Alex asked the girl as she scoffed.

"Yeah I do, I mean I talk a lot, but I mean I'm new so I want to seem, I mean doesn't everyone.." the girl was talking a lot, but about nothing. Alex raised her hand up to the girl's mouth and starred into her eyes.

"You can definitely tell that you're new, no one talks gibberish," the girl removed her hand as Mitchie's eyes lowered. Alex didn't want to come off sounding like a total bitch, and she felt a little bad about making the girl close right back up. "I'm sorry, its just, stick to sentences next me." The girl nodded and grabbed her paper from the brunette.

"I can find my way around, this school isn't as big as my last one," Mitchie folded the paper in her hands and shoved it in her back pants pocket.

"Oh but it is, I mean Waverly is different than other places in the world, its magical," Alex listed to her voice and backed away from the girl. "Have fun, yeah umm bye." And with that she darted in the opposite direction.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I'm telling you Justin this new girl is hot with a capital Haw," Max told his brother from where he stood in the middle of the hallway. Justin was shifting through things in his locker as he met his little brother's eyes.

"Does mom and dad know this is how you talk?"

"No not really, but it only happens when its about girl, oo hottie alert," Max placed his hand on Justin's shoulder patting it before walking off.

"Great I have a thirteen year old brother who thinks he can have his way with the girls and…" Justin was stopped in his own mid talking to himself rant as Alex ran his way. Her hand met his as she pulled it away and caught her breath. "Alex."

"Justin I'm sick"

"Great, don't blow chunks on me"

"Oh trust me I won't, look do you think I could go home if I said my stomach was bothering me?"

"Um no, Alex this is just a trick right? Well guess what I'm not falling for it."

"Justin its not a trick, here feel my hand," the girl placed her sweaty palms onto her brother's wrist as he pulled back quickly.

"Ew Alex, what's that? Did you use some type of weird spell or something?"

"No, look I need your help"

"With what?"

"I feel sick"

"Oh yeah like I can help with that," the boy slams his locker door and watched as Harper walks over to them.

"Please Justin, I think something is…oh god," Alex saw the girl who was causing her stomach pains, and heart ach, as well as throat swelling madness. Mitchie walked down the hall with a girl next to her, a new friend maybe. Harper made it over to Alex before pointing to the new girl.

"Isn't that the girl you're suppose to be showing around?" Harper asked as Alex turned to her.

"Yeah, that's who I'm hiding from"

"What? Why?"

"She's beautiful," Justin added in as he walked in front of his sister and gazed deeper at the black haired girl.

"Please I can't let her see me, I already want to throw up," Alex placed her right hand onto her stomach and her left one on Harper's shoulder.

"Don't worry Alex if she's being mean to you I'll be here to help you"

"Do what exactly?"

"I don't know, it sounded good in my head"

"Right, keep it there," the brunette stood before Justin moved into the girl across the hall.

"Is he trying to talk to her, I think not," Harper pulled away leaving Alex standing in the hall by herself. Justin standing in his dark blue jeans and gray top made it over to the girl at her locker.

"Um…," he stopped and cleared his throat before Harper pulled him backwards. Mitchie turned around and saw Alex across the hall, she smiled to herself before re-facing her locker and placing her books into there place. When she turned back around the girl was still there, starring at her blankly.

"I'll be back," Mitchie told the blonde next to her who nodded as she moved away. Her shoes made a loud clacking nose that could barley be heard through the halls with students but she knew they were loud. Alex forced her hand away from her stomach and turned her eyes to her brother who was being lectured by Harper.

"Alex right?" Mitchie asked as the girl.

"_Yeah_..I mean yeah," the brunette's voice squeaked.

"I um, well the principal guy asked where you were and I kinda said in the ladies room, so does he really expect us to be together…I mean together in the since that..well you know like…"

"Yeah he means it," Alex sighed as her brother reappeared at her side. Justin smiled at the girl who's smile, which was still bright faded as she gave the boy one in return. "Oh this is my brother Justin, he's a girl magnet right Justin?" Alex joked before Mitchie turned to the blonde she left.

"Well I should get to class, nice meeting you," she was down the hall and out of sight in three seconds flat. A sort if relief fell over Alex…_What the hell is wrong with me, what am I feeling?_

**Honestly I don't like this but if I get reviews to continue I will, if not I'll delete it.**


	2. That's it

**Okay so I feel like I should write the next few chapters in first person since I get into their heads and up close and personal…umm yeah so enjoy…I'm only finishing this because all of the reviews said so, also the end of this chapter is pretty good, I'm liking the story more now.**

Alex's P.O.V

I made it safely into my parents restaurant without throwing up. I don't know why but the feeling is still there, I feel sick but I don't feel sick. I want to throw up but then again I don't. God this so annoying. I stare at the many tables of the restaurant to find my mother lifting a few things from a nearby. I don't know why but I have a urge to not tell her about the new girl and my weird feelings.

"Alex," I hear my father's voice bounce off the walls. What does he want? I turn around and stare up at the slight chubby man as he hands me a tray with food on it.

"Dad," I say quietly as he speaks.

"Table four wants their lunch, go on," he said before I rolled my eyes and dragged my feet to one of the back tables. A group of older kids, about Justin's age was skimming through books as I placed their food on the table.

"Dude where's the…oh I see it," a boy with glasses said peering down at the lunch I placed before him. I gave a fake smile and turned towards the kitchen hoping to find the lair open. I ducked past my mom who had a tray filled with food and cracked the back door as much as I could before sliding inside. The large gray door that my father claims to be his _domain_ was unlocked. I checked one last time for my mom or dad before going inside and up the stairs. My stomach felt a lot better, and not like ahhh better, but thank god better.

"Alex what are you doing in here?" I hear my little brother say as I turn around. Max is standing on one foot hopping around with his wand in one hand and the book of magic in the other.

" Good question but the even better one would be why are you in here?" I asked as he stood erect.

"No reason"

"Same here," I pushed past him and searched for one of my dad's spell books. It was a little weird to me why he still had these things even though he wasn't a wizard, and how come he was qualified to teach us when we indeed needed magic teachers. I stopped rambling in my own head when I gazed upon what I was looking for. Behind stacks of cow's feet and liquids I didn't want to know, laid a perfectly gold covered book. It was quiet thin as I raised it into my fingers. Ugh I don't read, I told myself before I slammed the book back in its spot.

"Dad's coming," Max whispered ducking behind me as I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him forward. We did this back and forth until Justin appeared in front of us.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked setting his backpack on the floor.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" I asked as Max walked away.

"Getting ready for wizard class, you're acting…I don't know"

"What I'm acting exactly the same way I did this morning"

"That's what I mean, you're acting too much like you"

"Justin that doesn't make since," I grabbed my wand out of my boot and studied it before putting it to my side.

"So dad knows you're in here?"

"We're getting ready for class, duh," I scoffed before walking over to the long couch near a shelf of magical items. Justin raised his eyebrows at me before sitting next to me.

"Right I'll believe that you're telling the truth…so what was earlier about?" I hear him ask concerned. I fold my arms and ignore him. "Alex, come on you acted as if you wanted to leave, why?" I listened to him and a stupid image of that girl flashed in my head. Her long black hair and oh god that adorable smile. Woah, brain stop the presses…

"Alex," he said again as a lump came to my throat, and then it hit me again, my stomach turned.

"I.." my voice scratched as I rubbed my neck.

"You sound like you've seen a boy you liked," he chuckles. I don't turn to him, my eyes stay glued on the table in front of me. I do act like this when I like someone, but my stomach never turned and oh god, I'm getting chest pains…maybe my heart is going to explode. "Alex?"

"No," I sounded even worst than the last time because now my voice shook, it scratched and I bet I sounded like I wanted to cry.

"Yeah you like a boy, and it sounds bad," Justin laughed as my dad appeared in the lair.

"Okay Russos lets get down to business, Alex you're up," my dad stood in front of me.

"No, I'm sick…I can't…Justin you're up, I have to go," I walked extremely fast towards the house door but my dad pulled on my door.

"Alex this isn't an option"

"But I really don't feel good"

"Yeah she likes a new boy," Justin said before my dad released me and sighed.

"Not again Alex, look me and your mother have talked to you about this," he made his way over to the restaurant steps. He called my mother and I ran into the house, in those few moments my heart was beating fast, like I was about to get caught. My room was my next destination.

"Alex Russo," my dad yelled up the steps as I fell on my bed. He wouldn't walk up the stairs but I feared my mom would. I waited for her to appear but she never did, neither did my father. After several minutes I smiled to myself as a knock came to my door. I stopped breathing as it opened.

"Alex your mom needs help in the restaurant, she said if you didn't want to do magic today help her down there," I heard Harper speak to me. I was relieved to see her so I hopped up and wrapped my arms around her before pulling away and heading downstairs.

"You're welcome"

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Alex your dad said you didn't want to help him," my mother placed her hand in her hair before turning back to me.

"Yeah, I was feeling a bit sick I'm better now"

"Good can you take that tray to table eight, I just touched my hair which means I need to wash my hands," I nodded as she walked away. I pulled up the tray that sat before me, a large grape soda with the daily special was on the tray. Just one meal. I wondered if a cute boy was sitting by himself. At that thought my stomach turned again, damn it, why in the world was it being against me today? I made it past the few crowded tabled and towards the cut off room. It sat three tables and a lounge area near the large windows. I saw someone with their back to me reading a book, or writing, I couldn't tell which but it was definitely a girl. I took a deep breath and headed over to the table, before I even saw the girl's face my heart was pumping. God I hope it doesn't do this every time I see a girl now, I'm not a lesbian, I'm just Alex Russo, a normal American girl. As I approached the table a girl looked up at me, but it wasn't any girl it was the one from school.

"Oh hey Alex," she smiled cheerfully at me as I smiled forced a smile on my face.

"Here's your meal," my voice cracked, damn that's the millionth time today.

"Thanks, wow that's a big sandwich," she said as I sat the tray on the table. Her index finger poked at it before I rolled my eyes getting ready to walk away.

"Can I talk to you?" I hear her say as her hand wraps around my wrist. Does she have powers too because I swear where she's touching my arm its burning, and I mean bad. I turn to her as she lets go and awkwardly chuckles.

"I really have to work"

"But I can't eat this alone, besides I need feed back to one of my songs," she says as I look up at the restaurant and back down at the empty seat across from her. I nod and take my place in front of her.

"So you're a song writer?" I ask leaning over the table to stare into her arms. Its weird because I'm almost over her food and it was a seat next to her, but I don't think that I could be near her at the moment.

"Yeah, I went to Camp Rock last summer," she smiled brightly before handing the book to me and breaking her sandwich.

"I'm not hungry," I tell her, and the fact was I didn't eat all day.

"Oh come on, it'll be good, besides this may be the best sandwich in the world, but you don't want to try it," she smiled, damn that smile. Her eyes flickered, she only blinked but I swear there was more and she leaned in over the table closer into me. One hand across her stomach and the other held half of the sandwich I brought her.

"No thanks," I said before placing her song book on the table.

"Please," she said, "I don't want to eat alone, and I am still officially new," she said before I gave in and leaned into her hand, my mouth went over the bread as I bit into it. I can say that it was one of my mom's best as I pulled back and smiled. "See I told you," she replied before pulling it back and biting it. The same end, the same spot, we didn't know each other and still…I saw my mom near the archway signaling me to come over.

"I have to go"

"Don't," she pleaded, her eyes made me feel so warm all over and tingly.

"I have to get back to work," I said pulling away from the table, I could feel her eyes watch me move away.

"Bye Alex"

"Bye…._Mitchie_," I croaked on her name, it sounded completely twisted and wrong. She waved and turned back around as I eyed my mother.

"Who's she?"

"Oh that's the new girl from school, I have to show her around Waverly, she's new here as well," I don't know if my mom bought it but she waved me away with her hand and looked back over at the girl sitting at the table. I don't know why but I got another feeling inside of my stomach besides jumping butterflies and that was the feeling of a car crash, my stomach went in and it felt like I was going to couch up blood. I made my way over to the kitchen counter and sat down as most of the restaurant cleared. My mom was still starring at the girl, she stood there for at least ten minutes until the girl left. Mitchie's eyes met mine and she smiled before waving goodbye, I did the same. Then my mother's eyes met mine and I stopped breathing as she walked over to me.

**Okay scratch that I'm getting into this more, ahhh thanks for telling me to continue guys, and please continue reviewing.**


	3. Why am I falling for you?

**Okay here is another chapter, I hope this story doesn't go on forever since I have a Gabpay to finish.**

Alex's P.O.V

My mom gazed at me before walking into the kitchen as I sighed with relief. Harper appeared in front of me with my wand.

"You left this upstairs, Justin said this goes to show you won't be able to keep your powers," I turned to the girl and shoved my wand in my boot. I let my elbow fall onto the counter and placed my head in my palm. "Alex what's wrong?"

"I actually don't know," I answered truthfully before shaking my head and tapping my loose fingers on the counter.

"Well Justin told me that you're into some new guy? And does he go to our school? Have I met him?"

"Harper look I don't know what's going on with me," I stared at her as she nodded. I knew she would listen but I wasn't too sure if I wanted to tell her something I wasn't too sure about as of right now.

"Are you sick?"

"No..I mean…it feels like I am but I'm not, does that make any since?"

"Yeah complete since if you like a guy," she smiled brightly sitting next to me and I placed my head on the hard yet cool counter.

"Its not…," I stopped before telling her the truth, I don't know why but it felt wrong to tell her.

"Look Alex you can tell me anything, I bet he's cute…oh I bet he has black hair, you love black hair right?" She asked as I nodded. Oh god, what if she finds out that it's Mitchie? She has black hair…wait and so does a lot of guys, well seven to be exact but still a lot. "So who is he? Or describe him, whatever makes you feel better." I placed my cheek on the counter by turning my head to face her.

"Harper do you think I'm weird?" I asked. I wanted to know if there was something wrong with me that made me out of no where feel all tingly inside over some girl. I mean it was just that one girl, all the others seem….just as they are girls.

"No, why? Unless you're talking about the wizard thing then yes, or no depending on if I'm making it worse," she placed her hand on my shoulder and I sat up. I stared into her eyes, I didn't know why I did it but I did. I wanted to know if I would get the same feeling in my stomach like when I did looking at Mitchie, or being around her for that matter, but nothing happened. I pulled away by standing up.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep," I said moving behind the counter.

"Its only six o'clock"

"Yeah it might be but I'm tired," I replied walking away from the girl and back into the lair. After I reached the top step I stared at my dad and Justin, Max was obviously doing something somewhere else so I tried sliding past them.

"Alex," Damn, my dad called me. I turned towards him and lowered my eyes as if I was really tired. "I want to know about this new boy, and I heard you're supposing to be showing a new girl around Waverly, why aren't you?"

"What," I don't know why but that was the first thing that came to me. I gazed at Justin before turning back to my dad. "I only need to show her around the school, I mean she has parents, why can't they show her around Waverly?" I scoffed. I felt like I was trying to hard to push the image of Mitchie out of my head, I didn't want anything to do with her because she made me feel so weird inside, huh so damn weird…that didn't even make since Alex, great now I'm talking to myself.

"Well I think you should invite her to come to the shop, oh your mom can make some of her best Deli platters," my dad shifted his weight towards the stairs and I ran to grab his arm.

"She was already here, mom saw her and I don't think I want to be friends with her"

"Alex you should try to be more polite to people, it'll pay off"

"Dad, no it won't I mean I don't want to hang out with the girl"

"It'll be fun, trust me, tomorrow invite her over"

"No," I don't know why but I began to panic as my mother came up the stairs.

"Alex and I think it'll be a great idea if she invites the girl who she's suppose to be showing around over for lunch," my dad smiled at my mom before I objected.

"No it was all dad's idea," I said as my mom smiled.

"I think it's a great idea, that Mitchie girl right? She looks…well I want to meet her," my mom turned to me before I looked at her. She had that look in her eyes that said she knew something, I gulped and it stung because my mouth was so dry.

"I'm going to my room now," I pointed behind me before turning around. I ran towards the large door and into the house. I couldn't invite Mitchie over, it felt so good to have her close to me, and I don't want her to be close, I want her to be painfully far away, great, now I think I'm actually letting myself believe that I like her, Alex what am I going to do with you, and now I'm talking to myself again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Next Day

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You better go ask her before I do," I heard Justin say from behind me. The entire day was blurry and now it was passing period and Mitchie stood at her locker, alone this time without that blonde girl, am I jealous, oh man what is she doing to me. "Go."

"I am," I whispered before slowly walking over towards the girl. Her back was facing me, which was good but then again she still made me feel tingly inside, my heart raced, my throat was dry and to all of that was a new feeling, my legs wanted to give way, I think its called weak in the knees. She wore some jeans with knee boots and a dark black shirt, her hair was straight again. I myself was a plain Jane, I wore my hair in a pony-tail, my black converse that I personally decorate with a blue jean skirt, black knee leggings and a baby blue shirt with a really hot eagle on the front. After all the thinking I was doing my mind was blank and I knocked straight into Mitchie's back with the front of my body. I snapped out of my trans and pulled away from her.

"Sorry,"

"Its okay….Alex," she sounded a little too chipper when she spoke my name.

"Yeah its me," I said, normally I might add, and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder, I don't know why but she did.

"I thought you were going to listen to some of my music," I stared at her lips when she spoke, they were perfect, when she spoke they made the best curves, her…oh god Alex pull away. I removed her arm.

"Yeah I had stuff to do at the shop, by the way umm, my parents thought it'd be a great idea to invite you over…but I told them that I didn't know you and you didn't know me and…"

"I'd love to, what time should I come by?" she answered that fast, and not wait until I'm done and then think about it but right away. She smiled before looking away from me. "Your brother has been looking at me a lot"

"You think he's cute?" I asked. I just wanted some kind of confirmation that I was just over thinking things.

"Well he's cute for a guy, I mean there aren't many good looking ones out there," she chuckled and something in my heart began to burn until she spoke. "But I'm not really…. Mean I wouldn't date your brother," she pulled away and grabbed her books. "Is three fine? Great I'll be over at the shop then," she quickly answered before leaving. I didn't even nod or anything as she left and Harper's hand landed on my shoulder.

"So I heard she's coming over, I should too, maybe we all could become friends, the three amigos, the three blind mice, the…"

"Harper," I said before pulling away from her and heading down the hall. Of course she followed but this time I barley listened, I tuned her out and thought about Mitchie's perfectly plump lips, god I'm losing it.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"Extract-o Fact-o," Max spoke as he waved his wand in the air, nothing happened. Alex chuckled as she carried things to her room. "Well if you think that's funny then you won't be able to hold yourself when I show the new girl my awesome powers…or magic."

"Like Wizard powers? Or did you forget that showing powers to mortals was against the rules?"

"Well I mean..huh why are you taking all that stuff to your room? I thought she was just coming to the Deli,"

"She is…me and Harper are going to talk about how horrible she is," I laughed a bit before heading back into the house. Max went back to doing stuff he had no business doing and I really didn't care at that moment.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Normal P.O.V

"Hello my name's Teresa, and this is my husband…well that was my husband," Teresa spoke to the girl in front of her. It was indeed Mitchie, she remembered her from the day before.

"So is Alex around?" she asked sitting on a stool in front of the counter.

"Yes she should be in soon, here have a smoothie," the woman placed a large glass of a strawberry smoothie in front of the girl.

"Thanks"

"No problem," Teresa cleared what she was doing and leaned over into the girl.

"Um," Mitchie sat up away from her drink as the woman pulled back and dusted off her apron before rubbing her hands together.

"Sorry its just…I'm Alex's mom"

"I know, you own this place and I figured that out by the name"

"Oh, well I just wanted…..you were here yesterday," Teresa felt a little awkward but she had to get what she wanted to say out.

"Yeah, the girl from yesterday," Mitchie slid her drink away from her as Alex appeared from the kitchen.

Alex's P.O.V

"Hey mom, Mitchie," I said quickly as my mom looked back at me, she pulled away from the girl quickly.

"I um, need to clean the tables," she said walking away from us.

"Hey Alex," Mitchie smiled, it felt like it was just for me, big and beautiful and exposing her pearly whites.

"I already said that"

"Yeah," she chuckled and reached over the counter to a tray with straws on it. "Would you like a smoothie?" she asked as I shook me head no. "Oh come on."

"No thanks, I need to um, so how was class," I asked trying to avoid her little pulling me in trick. She was doing it on purpose, I think she knew that my entire body shook and I wanted to fall to my knees when I saw her.

"Come on, its good, besides it's a lot," she said. She's trying to get me with it's too much, it's a lot, well I won't fall for it. "Here," she stood up and pushed her body into the counter, one straw set in the drink already as she added the other and leveled it between us.

"I don't…" I shook my head but she managed to place her fingers over mine. I didn't even know my hands were on the counter. It began to burn, and tingle and I don't know why but places tingled that shouldn't be able to. Her lips fell onto the straw before her. Her eyes lifted up to mine and she smiled. I don't know why I'm letting her get this close to me. I hesitated before placing my lips on the other straw, she rubs her fingers along the small gaps between mine before she raises my hand and slides her fingers through them. Her palm is firmly pressed into mine, I'm not sipping the liquid anymore. My eyes are on my mother's who's standing behind the girl. I pull my hand and head away at the same time as Mitchie's smile drops when she sees me do this.

"Mom, I us," I didn't continue as I turned away and left Mitchie there alone, I wanted to go back in there and save her, why am I feeling like this, why is she doing this to me? She has no right to overtake my mind and my heart…my heart….she's just overtaken it…oh god.

**Man I love the end…ah what about you guys. This is super fun to write now, wow I sound like a kid, a new chapter tomorrow since I have to finish up the last two chapters of my gabpay…laterz.**


	4. Closer

Okay so I wasn't going to bother to post another chapter today but ItalyLover left the best comment ever so I just wanted to update for a second time today. And I'm at a road block in my gabpay story…I'm totally lost at what I want to happen in the last two chapters. Oh and for once look who's Point of view it is.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I watched as Alex walked into the restaurant kitchen before I turned in my chair to face her mom. She didn't speak her eyes just studied me before she quickly grabbed the drink Alex and I was sipping on and tossing it in the trash.

"Mrs. Russo," I said as she stormed into the kitchen, I felt a little scared as nothing was heard from behind the door. I didn't hear Alex, but I did hear another door close. I sat in the same spot for a few more minutes before standing up to leave.

"Hey…umm Mitchie right?" a girl who's always hanging out with Alex says. I face her and nod before she steps up to me. "I'm Harper, Alex's best friend, sorry about whatever just happened, her mom looked pretty…I don't know but Alex and I really want to get to know you," she said as I smiled. It wasn't because she was speaking it was because Alex's name ran across her lips and into my ears.

"So do you think I could like join you guys or something, whatever you all are doing back there," I said as she laughed painfully.

"We uh…there's nothing back there…food and more food…and sandwiches…cold ones might I add," I nodded at how weird she was acting and just ran my right hand through my hair, scratching my head before Alex appeared. My heart practically jumped out of me, I smiled brightly and looked over her friend's shoulder as she stood next to the girl called Harper.

"Harper give the girl a break, besides I umm, my mom needs your help," Alex said. I knew she only said that to get the girl to leave and I smiled even harder, my face began to hurt but I could never not smile next to her and its hard to believe we just met yesterday morning. The girl in the weird train outfit left and Alex placed her fingers between mine. I don't know what was happening but I liked it. She pulled me out of the restaurant and towards the side of the building away from the windows.

"Look you have to go," she said as my smile faded.

"Why, I was just.."

"No," she dropped my hand as I stared at her, I knew tears wanted to come out, but I bet I was over thinking this whole thing, maybe she didn't like me and it was just me wishing she did. "Look my mom really wants me to do stuff around the restaurant and house so umm, yeah I have to do that stuff and you're distracting," did she just say I was distracting her? "I mean…look just please go."

"Okay, but can we hang out later or tomorrow, your friend Harpoon or whatever said that you guys wanted to hang"

"She did what?!" Alex stared at me as I nodded before her eyes went around the corner and back onto me. "Look Mitch, if I may call you that.." I nodded she could call me whatever she wanted. "Harper and I are.." I nodded before pulling away from her. I didn't want my heart broken like that, right there in what seemed to be a alley.

"I get it, I'll go," I turned to leave when she grabbed my wrist.

"She's my friend and she doesn't have a full brain so..I mean I'm busy," I stared at her hand on my arm before looking up at her and nodding.

"We could hang out in school and stuff…or maybe at lunch time, if I can eat on my own," she said as I smiled and placed my hands together.

"Okay…..Alex," I smiled turning away from her. Was she just being nice or did she really like me? No Mitchie she doesn't like you and its stupid of you to even think that. Her eyes are just so…and her hand on mine, and her skin on…great that's just great she's going to be in my head again tonight.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Next Day

………………………………………………………………………………….

I stood at my locker waiting for Alex to make it around the corner but she never did. All through school and even through lunch I didn't see her, but I did see her brother, whatever his name was and strolled over to him tapping his shoulder.

"Hi, um is Alex around?" I asked him as he turned to me. He couched and smiled and placed his hand through his hair a few times before nodding and speaking.

"She umm, detention, that's where she's….Hi, I'm Justin…but most of my friends call me…Justin," he was cute, the way he stuttered and talked fast but he wasn't Alex.

"Detention? What happened?"

"Nothing, she's always in there, ditching class, skipping tests, bringing things that shouldn't be in the school to class, Alex stuff," he said as I turned away. It didn't seem like she'd do any of that, I mean maybe she does, but I can change that.

"Where is it please?" I asked as he pointed and spoke.

"Walk down this hall make a right and it's the third door on the left, you can't miss it, but if by any chances you do, just know that Alex will be the loud speaking one," her brother grabbed some things as I followed his directions. The school bell rung for the last class of the day as I peered into the large glass detention door. A few students sat staring at each other but no Alex. I sighed and turned around walking to my last class when I head someone, Alex, talking.

"Mr. Laritate how about you just give me my own desk in here, the room is big enough and besides I can help with all the principal stuff…ooo…like eating donuts," Alex said as I slowly peered into the principal's office. The first place Alex and I met. Today she wore a green shirt, some long dark pants and some green chucks, I myself decided to be more like her and wear a skirt, even though I must admit I don't like them much.

"Alex as helpful as you are, I think you're in here too much, oh potty break," he said walking towards me. I turned in circles before pushing my back hard against the wall. He walked past without noticing and I sighed in relief. I turned back to the open door but I was afraid to go in. What if she thought I was stalking her? What if she doesn't like me and it really is all in my head? I took a deep breath and hummed before slowly walking past the door.

"Mitchie?" I heard her say as I happily turned around and faced her. She was now sitting in the principal's chair biting into a donut.

"I was just going to class," I lied, it was my second day and I was ditching for her, this will not end well.

"Right, after the last bell, take a seat this is called detention, well at least it is for me," she laughed as I sat across from her holding my song book and notebook in my arms.

"So are you in here a lot?" I asked. I wanted to know if her brother was lying or not.

"Well not all the time, sometimes I'm not in class in the hallway, or not in class in the bathroom, or not in class at home," she chuckled as I slid my books onto the desk and glanced over at her.

"What?" she asked with some chewed up donut in her mouth. I shrugged and laughed, because even then she was cute. Her head was on one arm of the principal's chair as her feet hung off the other side.

"I just wanted to know where you were all day, we were suppose to go to lunch together," I said as she shifted her body and sat upright. Her hands folded over the desk and her donut landed on a napkin.

"Oh…well I was here all day, enjoying the view," she pulled her arms across her chest and folded them.

"Yeah, so do you think we could spend some time together after school?" oh wow that sound even more desperate out loud.

"Um, I have to work again"

"Well tomorrow?"

"That's not a good day either," I watched as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. My eyes fell onto my books as I grabbed them and placed them back in my hands.

"Oh well, I should get to class, or at least try," I stood as she did the same but I watched as she walked over to me.

"Its not that I don't want to hang out with you, its just…my mom kinda freaked out with the entire your hands between mine deal," she said. Was her mom freaked out..like oh my god my daughter is liking a girl or…of course it's the first one.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't want to cause any trouble"

"You're not"

"But your mom, I don't want to…" she walked up to me and at that moment my heart stopped. She said something but I could barley hear it since my ears were burning, my hands were too, hell my entire body was in flames. I nodded before she pulled my arm into her body with me behind it. Her arms wrapped around my neck with my books sitting a bit between us. She laid her head on my shoulder and whispered, or maybe she spoke normally but I didn't hear anything. I know I blushed then, because when she pulled back the back of her hand landed on my face, gently stroking my cheeks.

"Miss Russo, Torres," I heard the principal say. Alex pulled completely away as I faced the man. "Why aren't you in class?"

"I forgot where it was and Alex was going to show me," man that sounded like the worst lie ever but he nodded. I reached for her hand and lead her into the hall and she didn't protest.

"Wow, you don't seem like the lying type," she said to me and I placed my fingers between hers.

"I'm not, I just came up with something to get us out of there," I couldn't believe we were walking down the hall with our fingers together. She didn't even attempt to pull away. My hands no longer burned as I purposefully walked closer to her. Our arms touched and I wanted to just get a little bit closer but that's when someone shouted..

"Homo Alert…Alex Russo?" the boy asked as her fingers left mine and she turned to him.

"I'm just…we're going to class okay," she said as she walked ahead of me I tried catching up but she had already made it around the corner. I felt abandoned I never felt like this before. I felt lost, confused and kind of hurt but then again she's not my girlfriend. I'm not dating her and…tears formed in my eyes as I walked out the school doors. I skipped my last class and headed home….Welcome to Waverly Mitchie, I tell myself before the first tear hits my cheek.

**Okay….the next chapter is going to be your favorite…it'll be posted tomorrow unless I'm not patient and post it earlier…like tonight.**


	5. Harper?

**Okay KittySquyres this one is for you and everyone else, also I love all you guys who are reviewing because I got more reviews from four chapters than I usually do with ten or more…thanks a lot.**

Alex's P.O.V

I don't know why but my feet carried me all the way to the park. I stopped near a water fountain trying to catch my breath. Someone saw me with Mitchie and that someone knew me, I leaned onto a nearby bench before sitting down. And to make matters worse I whispered things that I didn't know I could say…I don't know her, she doesn't know me and yet, I'm falling for her…please help me. I fold my legs on the bench and burry my face in my hands. I'm trying so hard not to think, but when you try not to do something you always do it. A few older couples stroll by as I watched them happily make their way down the trail. I usually wouldn't pay attention to old people but today I did. What did I say to Mitchie? I can barley remember but at that moment when my arms were around her and I was talking, her giggling, I didn't think and I'm still not sure if I was breathing.

I never knew a girl who could do these things to me, and in so many places without saying a word. I felt worse now as I thought about the beautiful girl I left standing alone in front of a jerk.

" Look come to my locker Friday and we could hang out at my place, and..I don't know do stuff I guess…it'll be fun, " she shook. I didn't say anything big and I wasn't too sure if this was a phase or if I really wanted to touch her…oh god Alex, you so want to kiss her, and run your fingers through her hair and…Thunder cracked in the distance and I stood up walking in the direction of my house. I held my arms close to me not knowing what to say or do, I just found out I have a girl crush. What would my mom think? Hell she was going insane yesterday when she'd seen me with the girl, of course she won't invite her in, and what if any of us do magic…I always mess things up. Small drops of rain trickle from the sky as I stop at a red-light. I stare at the red hand telling me to stand still as water makes its home on my cheeks. I breath in deeply as the light changes and walk back to Waverly, I am not doing anything to make Mitchie think I like her. I don't…I can't…I won't.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Back at Home

………………………………………………………………………………………

My mom called me to help her in the restaurant but I stayed locked in my room. My dad called me for magic class and I didn't answer. My heart was thumping and beating so fast that I heard it in my ears, they burned and I couldn't think of anything, or anyone except Mitchie. I pull myself onto my bright pink bed and grab a nearby pillow holding it close to my chest. Photos surround my wall, large plush chairs, a computer desk and a few bookshelves excluding the books sit around my room. A knock comes to my door in the middle of my thoughts and I sigh. I shift my feet off the bed and stand before stopping to look at myself in the mirror. I still wore my bright green shirt and jeans, but my feet were exposed showing black nail polish.

"Who is it?" I called out, I mean someone actually took the time to walk up some stairs to see me.

"Its Harper," I heard my best friend say as I shook my head as if she could see me. I made it over to the door and unlocked it, letting the breeze from outside the room hit my entire body. "Alex, why did you leave school early, we were suppose to be in chemistry together," I heard the girl say but I just walked back over to my bed. "Alex?"

"I…well I was hanging in the principal's office duh, you know me…" I really didn't want to tell her about Mitchie, me holding her hand, and then me leaving her to fend for herself in front of some guy.

"Makes since, oh so me and Mitchie sat at lunch today and…"

"You did?" I asked, I thought she said she was looking for me? Well then again she could of looked for me and still ate with Harper.

"Don't freak out if I tell you this.." Harper's eyes met mine as she said this.

"Okay but if you start things off like that," I said almost laughing, but her face was hard, I knew it was serious.

"Alex I'm serious"

"Okay I get that now," I placed my hand in front of me and shook it before scoffing and laughing.

"Alex!"

"Okay, what?" she hesitated and stared around my room before looking back at me.

"You're my best friend and I tell you everything," I nod as she continues. "Mitchie is….she seems….well to you does she seem different?" she asked me. I nodded, she was different she made me feel different and just now when she mentioned the girl my fingers began dancing, most would call it tingling and I got all warm inside.

"Harper hurry up, I don't have fifty lives," I said laughing again. With her I didn't know how not to laugh, I didn't want to take her seriously unless there was a huge reason. Her eyes narrowed as I stopped chuckling and waved for her to continue.

"Would you think I'm weird if I said…I don't know that….she's…..cute," she stopped.

"Of course she's cute, I mean I would kill for her hair,"

"No Alex I mean she's really cute"

"I know Harper I just agreed," but when I said that she looked away and it finally sunk in. She liked Mitchie, my Mitchie…wait she's not mine but then again she might as well be…NO Alex you like guys…you love guys.

"So you don't think I'm weird?" she asked finally pulling her eyes up to mine. I shook my head now and climbed off my bed away from her. "You're freaked out aren't you?" she watched as I looked in my mirror and crossed my arms across my chest.

"I'm just shocked, but then again the only boy you really liked was my brother and he's such a girl," I laughed, why was it so hard to be serious?

"Alex do you think this is funny?"

"No Harper, I think that's great…for you…but just don't…I don't know like me as well," I said quickly as she rolled her eyes.

"Trust me Alex, I only like this girl, I'm usually into guys…" she stopped speaking when my mother made herself welcome in my room. We watched her as she grabbed laundry off my floor.

"Mom you could have knocked," I tell her but her eyes stay away from me. "Mom," I say again this time she meets Harper's eyes and turns to me.

"I thought some of your things would have to be scrubbed…I mean cleaned..yes everything needs to be cleaned," she said walking back out of the room with a lot of my clothes and other items.

"I think she heard," Harper said as I made my way to the hallway and stared into it. My mother was gone and loud noises echoed from downstairs before Max peeked out from his room door.

"What's up with her?" he asked pointing down the stairs, I shrugged my shoulders and went back in my room staring at Harper.

"So do you think she'd go out with me?" It was weird hearing that from my best friend.

"I don't know, maybe she's not…like that," I said, it was weird, all of this was weird…Harper like girls? I liked girls? Where the hell did any of this come from.

"I think Mitchie is a beautiful name, oh we could invite her over and like hang out, then you could leave the room for like a few minutes saying you have to get something and then when you come back…me and her will be in heaven," she spoke this as if she knew she would get Mitchie.

"Yeah all over my bed," I said, this time I didn't laugh. It finally sunk in, she liked Mitchie, my Mitchie, and it wasn't funny. My stomach felt a little bad and twisted hearing Harper speak about her in ways I would only want to think about, great..I like her, I should say it.

"I should go pick out something for tomorrow," she smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"Harper"

"Yeah Alex?" I watched as little cars went in circles around her outfit before sighing.

"Have fun," I said dully as she nodded and walked out. I couldn't lose Mitchie to Harper, but then again I'm not gay..and what about the guy at school, what if….ugh. I slammed my door shut and locked it before pouncing on my bed. I shifted my face into the pillows, I could suffocate right now and it would all be because my friend likes a girl that likes me.

"Spell break," I whispered from under the pillow before sitting up. I could make Harper not love Mitchie…but then what? I would still hurt her, play with her mind, use her and when she finally gets close I'll push her away. She needs to be happy with someone who'll….tears went down my face at this thought, I didn't stop them as they wet my silk pillow leaving a slight trail along its fabric. Even if I did the spell to make Harper not like her, I would still feel this way, I would still feel excited over her, I would still have these thoughts that have recently flooded my mind. And she….she would still be crying because of where I left her in school..great job Alex, you're such a great catch.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

NEXT DAY

…………………………………………………………………………………………

At school I didn't spot Mitchie anywhere, Harper was seen a few times actually looking normal. She wore a knee high skirt, peach I believe, the shirt was all white with two small peaches above the breast pocket. Her hair was straight and she wore white flats and a few bangles on her arms. I smiled because she looked presentable as a friend this day, well she does everyday, but some days more than others. Today wasn't all that special for me. I wore a very short jean skirt with fish net stockings and thick boots. A white top and a jean vest that matched the skirt, my hair was pulled back and nothing sat on my wrists. Justin stared at e as I leaned on my locker watching Mitchie's. The first class period she wasn't there and the next one she wasn't either. I was going to give up for the day when she walked around the corner. I smiled, she was stunning in a bright elbow sleeved purple shirt and dark jeans and boots. I was making my way over to her when a hand caught mine.

"Alex Russo," a boy said as I faced him. It was David, a boy who wanted to go with me since the third grade, his hair was black, his eyes a beautiful green and his outfit was more of a skater style.

"What's up?" I asked trying to sound cool, her crossed his arms and stared down at me. Did I mention he was at least four feet taller than me.

"You want to go out Friday night?"

"Sorry I have plans"

"Oh right with your girlfriend," he said before I noticed something. He was the guy in the hall.

"If you mean girlfriend as a friend that's a girl yes, and you know boys are so closed minded, not all girls who touch are lesbians you fucking idiot," I turned away from him as he scoffed.

"Sure Russo, but once you slip up I will be there," I heard him say as Mitchie walked down the hall. I shifted through all types of kids, tall ones, short ones, scruffy and tacky ones, they were everywhere. I almost reached her arm but she turned the corner and I did the same.

"Mitchie wait up," I cried out as the girl's pace speed up.. "Please," I said as she stopped and turned towards me. Her dark brown eyes looked almost black, her face sad, she looked tired as well.

"I have class you know"

"Yeah, about yesterday"

"Its okay Alex I get it"

"No you don't…look I don't know what you think this is but it's not"

"Great," a tear fell onto her cheek, I didn't know how to be sensitive, not to her but I swallowed hard and tried.

"Look, I really want us to hang out, I was stupid yesterday, just please give me another chance," it almost came out sounding like a melody, music to my ears and apparently to hers because she nodded. I stepped closer into her as she cupped her books tighter. "I'm really sorry," I whispered as she stared at my lips. I smiled and so did she before I ran the back of my hand along her cheek. The tear was wiped away in a quick second and she closed her eyes leaning into my hand before I pulled away. We were lucky the hall was almost cleared, no one was really around to see us.

"Should I still come over Friday?" she asked as I shook my head no.

"How about today after school, I'll meet you art your locker," I said, words just came out, I barley thought after that.

"Sure," she smiled showing her teeth to me, it was big and beautiful. Her hand found its was trailing down my arm, until it reached my wrist before she placed her fingers in between mine and caressed my hand with her thumb. "I'll see you then, I should get to class," she said as I nodded, I could barley hear because everything seemed to ring in my ears. She stepped up to me and leaned into my cheek placing her lips on my skin. She stayed there for what seemed like forever but it was really a few seconds. She pulled back and her hand left mine before she smiled and walked away. My face burned now, the place where her lips were was hot, I raised my hand to touch it and that too burned, Alex what are you getting yourself into?

**Okay, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had to finish a ten page paper that I procrastinated to do like I do everything else. And I still don't have a new Gabpay chapter up, people are going to kill me, but I am working on it. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Trust me

**I'm typing this before class so I don't have to rush it. Sorry for any mistakes in this one or the others but I hate rereading over stuff, it drives me insane, I don't know why, I guess since I have to do it in school I get tired of it. This is a mixture of both girls points of views, ENJOY.**

Mitchie's P.O.V

When class ended I made my way over to my locker. I passed Alex's friend Harpoon, or Harper I can't really remember what she said it was and almost where I was going when the girl's arm reached for mine.

"Hey Mitchie, its me Harper," I heard the girl say as I faced her. She was smiling, I thought it would be rude not to smile back so I did. "Um I was just wondering if you'd take me up on that offer to hang out, we could go to Alex's mom's shop or, the park, or somewhere," I watched as she rocked slowly back and forth. Was she nervous or something, I was about to answer when I saw Alex turn down the hall walking towards my locker.

"Um maybe some other time, I'm doing something today," I told her as she nodded, I slid past her and cupped my books close. It seemed as if I was walking down the hall with my heart beating the entire time until I met Alex.

"Hey," I said walking up behind her.

"Oh hey, I was wondering where you were," she said before I raised one arm and smiled.

"Well I'm right here now," my locker was my next stop as I played with the stupid latch and shoved my books inside.

"Um about my house, my mom is kinda, well we'll just have to use the front door," I didn't understand her, don't people always use their front door to get in their house. I nodded before pulling my leather jacket over my arms. "Follow me," she said as I did.

"Alex wait up," I hear a loud voice say from behind me. It was Harper again, Alex faced her and I just stared at Alex. Her eyes were looking away from mine but I still enjoyed being in front of her. She began speaking but I just watched her lips move, the conversation wasn't directed at me so I didn't listen.

"Mitchie," I heard the girl say, it was Alex, I loved the way my name escaped her lips.

"Yeah," I sounded way to cheerful as she pointed to Harper.

"She's coming too,"

"Oh, okay," The girl is going to ruin my first outing with Alex, I sighed to myself as I stood in between the girl's. I wanted to touch Alex, hold her hand maybe but then again her friend was standing next to me, her hand continued to brush up against mine, but I guess that's because we all were walking pretty close. We ended up on Waverly just around the corner from Alex's parents shop.

"We have to go up through hear," I heard the brunette say as I nodded and followed. She lead us up into a large hallway before turning a corner and ending up in front of a door.

Alex's P.O.V

I turned the house doorknob and was thankful my mom was out of the room.

"This way, up the stairs," I said showing Mitchie the spiral staircase, her eyes were bright as we walked. She gazed everything over once before we made it to the stairs. Harper was too close behind her and I wanted to say something, but I didn't as we made it to my room. I opened the door and let Mitchie walk in first followed by Harper and myself, in that order.

"Wow this is really beautiful," I heard the girl say as I nodded and tossed my backpack onto the bed before pulling my boots off.

"Sit anywhere.." I don't know why I just said that, because my computer chair was on one end of the room and my bed was on the other, and Mitchie sat there, on my bed, great. Harper sat next to her as the girl raised her eyebrow before scooting away from the girl.

"So Alex," I heard Harper said as I ignored her, I knew she wanted me to leave the room, but not when my Mitchie was sitting right next to her. "Alex!"

"Yes Harper," I sounded tired when I answered, her eyes shifted to Mitchie before she looked back at me. I rolled my head and shot my arm up, she knew what I was saying but Mitchie was confused.

"Ugh, never mind," she said as I walked over to the both of them.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked as sat against the headboard with my feet hanging off the edge of the bed. Mitchie slid more onto the covers, folding her legs and facing me as Harper leaned onto one arm and looked over her shoulder. Her body was facing Mitchie's, I don't know what felt worse, knowing that Harper liked my girlfriend or that I was actually letting Harper sit that close to her. Wait…girlfriend? Alex she's not yours.

"We could go to the lair…I mean…," Harper faced Mitchie but the girl was in her own world. It seemed as if she was in a trans staring at me. Her smile was still plastered across her face, her eyes stayed on mine.

"Mitchie," I said as she shook her head.

"Yeah"

"What do you think we should do?" I waited as she turned to Harper, then as fast as she did that she turned back to me and crawled up on the bed. Her hands by accident or not brushed up against my pants and I swear I could feel her hand through the thick fabric. She sat up next to me with her back against the headboard and Harper on the other side of the bed alone.

"I'm hungry Alex, can you go get something to eat?" Harper asked as I stared at her, she wanted me to leave and I could see in her eyes that she didn't want me this close to Mitchie.

"I don't want my mom knowing that I'm home just yet, and especially my dad, can you go?" I asked, I didn't really know that I was trying to get her to leave. My body and mind was just doing these things on its own.

"Fine, but when I get back.." she said pointing at me, I nodded and she left the room closing the door behind her. My eyes stayed on the door but Mitchie turned her head towards me, I could see her from the side of my eye. The room was quiet as I gulped hard, I heard it and I know Mitchie did as well. She pulled her legs from under her and stretched them out next to mine.

Mitchie's P.O.V

Harper left the room and once she did I faced Alex. She didn't turn to me but I wanted her to. I pulled my legs from their Indian position and stretched them. Me and Alex were about the same height although she was about a inch or two taller. I laid my hands in my lap and she made the funniest sound. I think she just swallowed a lot of spit because it reached my ears. I slowly slid my left arm to my side and walked my fingers over the small space between us. She oddly enough was still staring forward as if Harper was coming back anytime soon. I met her first finger and smiled before laying my hand over hers. Finally she turned her head, but not to me but to our fingers. Her eyes stayed there so I decided to lift her hand with my other one and slide our fingers together.

Alex's P.O.V

Mitchie's hand sat on top of mine, I looked down and it was indeed in place. She used her other hand and lifted mine before sliding our fingers together. I moved my head to look up at her, she was smiling, her bang laid over her eyebrows bringing out her beautiful brown eyes. I was barley breathing, my heart was pounding but this time it was as loud as it ever been. I smiled back at her as she used her free hand to place it on my cheek. Oh god stop touching me, this is making me feel too…I feel…hot and bothered in places I shouldn't be feeling anything. Her hand ran down my face before she pulled it away and brushed some of my hair away from my eyes. Her hand stayed near my ear after that. My body half facing hers and the same with her to me. Her eyes shifted from my lips to my eyes, from my eyes to my lips, she did this back and forth. I heard a small rustling noise but I didn't move, I don't think I was breathing when she leaned into me, her eyes closed and mine stayed completely open as her lips landed on mine. They felt soft, like little puffy clouds or a soft teddy bear, I blinked before I closed my eyes. Her other hand left mine and connected with my other cheek. She pushed her body more into mine and I didn't know what to do.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I leaned into Alex, I couldn't stare at her any longer, I needed to touch her…kiss her. My lips landed on hers softly, I went into this completely blind. My eyes stayed closed as I used my other hand to grab her face. Both hands stayed firmly on her smooth skin. That's when I realized she wasn't kissing back, should I pull away? When I was about to give up her lips pressed against mine, and I smiled, then I could feel her smile. I raised myself over closer towards her before her hands touched my waist and she gently pushed me back. Our lips parted and she stared at me. Did she not like me? Oh god did I just mess things up…I watched as she slid off the bed and made her way over to her door. I didn't move as she opened it and stared out before breathing in deeply and re-facing me.

"What is it?" I whispered as she left the door open.

"Nothing," she said walking over to her computer desk, it was quiet after that. Her eyes didn't come back towards me, not once, I would of known because I stared at her. Harper was gone for a while now.

"Where's Harper?" I asked, not really caring but I wanted her to feel like I did, because I knew that was her best friend.

"You know, I have no idea," she said standing up and walking out of the door, I heard her make her way down the stairs. I watched the door but no one came in for a while.

"Hey," I heard a little boy say, I saw him in school a few times, he must be the littlest Russo.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie," I told him as he carried a brown box in his hands.

"Um have you seen Alex?" he asked as I nodded.

"I think she went downstairs," he smiled and grabbed the box tighter making his way out of the room.

"I'm Max by the way, but everyone calls me Max-a-million," I heard the boy say from down the hall. Alex nor Harper returned to the room for what seemed like forever so I stood up and made my way back to the front of the house. I saw light flash from under a weird looking door and made my way over to it. I placed my hand on the antique knob and pulled at it, the light stopped flashing when I entered the room. Alex, Harper, Justin and Max all stood around a chunky man.

"Oh Mitchie," the man said as I pointed to myself and he nodded.

"Dad I should walk her home or something," I heard Alex say, Harper stared at her with a evil look in her eye, I didn't know why but she did.

"Fine but since you've missed…you know what twice this week…you have extra duties around here," the man said as Alex nodded and walked my way.

"What was that light?" I asked as she shrugged and lead me out. Harper didn't follow. "What's wrong with Harper?"

"Oh nothing, my dad needed her help and…do you really want me to walk you home?" she asked a little disappointed.

"Well you the one said you would, but I guess not," I really wanted her to.

"I did kinda say that, okay I'll walk you," she said reaching over for a jacket and pulling it on. She opened the door and I walked out, did that kiss mean we we're dating? I had the entire walk home to ask her. I placed my fingers between hers and walked in closer placing my head on her shoulder, she didn't mind and neither did I.

**I think I like everything in Alex's P.O.V better since I don't know Mitchie as well as I know Alex Russo…It still came out amazing and I did the kiss not only for you guys but for myself. I was going nuts because I needed some contact in there, I couldn't wait any longer. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. The way she moves

**Okay so here is another chapter..I'm going to force myself to finish my Gabpay today and this story has about four chapters left before its done. I will be creating another story, maybe changing the names but the couple will stay the same…Demena/Delena for life, lol.**

Alex's P.O.V

Me and Mitchie have been walking for a while now, and not just like a few blocks. It seems like we've been walking for hours.

"Are we almost at your house?" I asked tiredly as Mitchie faced me and nods. Then her finger points into the distance.

"You see that house over there, the big white one, that's mine," she said as I found the strength to carry on. We barley spoke the entire time, and I'm pretty sure we were almost over the boarder line from Waverly to someplace else. That kiss still played in my mind, her lips pressing against my skin, our eyes closed and the air around us begins to suffocate us but pulling away was never an option. Lost in my thoughts I knock into something hard. I snap out of it fast and find my body closely pressed into the back of the dark haired girl in front of me.

"Umm Alex," she said as I moved away, I had pinned her against her railing.

"Sorry I was thinking," I said, but it really wasn't thinking at all, it was more like reminiscing.

"You want to come in?" I hear her ask. I'm not too sure if I should, I mean what if she kisses me again, what if things get a little out of control, I still can't fully admit to myself that I like her.

"I should get home," I said as her hand fell into mine, she tugged on me to come up and I didn't pull back. I thought about it but my feet and brain weren't working together and the next thing I knew I was in her front hall. The stairs were right in front of me, polished white, laminate maybe. The walls were a yellowish color, almost golden and to my right sat a living room with all white furniture and golden objects on shelves and the small table in the middle of the floor.

"You want to meet my mom?" she asked as I turned to her. I didn't want to meet her mom, I mean what if Mitchie brought a girl home before and told her mom she liked her and then she went all ape shit and..during my thinking process Mitchie was calling out into the empty room before pulling me along with her. I didn't notice that her fingers were still between mine as we traveled from one room to the next ending up in the kitchen. It was small, a table in the middle of the floor, glass might I add, with dark cabinets and crystal objects spread around the room, glistening as the sunlight hit it.

"So she's not here?" I asked, not really caring since I didn't want her to be there. Mitchie released my hand and shrugged.

"Guess so, you want something to drink?"

"No, I think I should get home," I said again as her eyes locked onto mine. I wanted to look away but it was way too hard. She frowned a bit before nodding and walking over to the fridge.

"Um okay, but if you stay a while longer my mom would drop you off when she gets here, I know it," her voice was awkwardly scratchy when she said that. Was she about to cry?

"Fine, but I should call my mom," I said as she pointed to the wall next to the back door. A glass looking phone sat on the wall with many colors for the buttons. I used it to dial home but no one answered. "I'll be back," I told the girl before slowly backing into another room and finally for the first time all day pulling my wand from my boot. I dialed Justin's wand and he answered, I told him where I was and I'd be home soon and to tell mom and dad, he agreed while telling me something about his day but I hung up and slid the small stick back into place. When I reentered the kitchen Mitchie was is a tall chair by the table rubbing her hands along a magazine.

"So, are you an only child?" I asked as she looked up at me and nodded. Then just like that her eyes fell back onto her magazine. I made my way over to her, peering over her shoulder looking at what she was gazing upon. It was a musical book with stuff I couldn't read... like music notes.... I pulled away.

"Would you like to see my room?" she spoke quietly. I turned to her and her eyes were still on the book but it was closed now. "I mean you don't have to see it if.."

"Sure," I answered, I don't know why I did because I was too afraid of what could happen if we stayed alone in this big house, all by ourselves with no one to stop whatever we could get into. Mitchie stood up and tossed her book under her arm before once again her fingers met mine. It was a small spark this time that came from her hands to mine, and still places that shouldn't tingle did. I followed her back to the front of the house where we climbed the beautiful waxed floor and turned the corner. All the doors were closed except one, which Mitchie stopped at.

"This is my room," she said walking in as I followed. A large picture window sat over her bed, letting what was left of the sunlight shine into the room. A computer desk set opposite of her bed. Song books, a guitar, a piano and other instruments set in their place around the girl's walls. Her room was a bright green mixing with dark browns and black.

"I love the entire color thing you've got going on"

"Yeah, but I love your room," she said reaching for one of her many guitars. It was the wooden one, hallow maybe? I don't know I'm not a music person. She sat on her floor and crossed her legs before playing notes. It was fast and weird but I just went along with it and sat beside her as she smiled. Humming came out of her next before her eyes met mine.

"Do you want to hear a song I wrote?" she asked before I nodded.

"Check that purple book," she said looking away with her eyes as I dashed over to get it and made it back to my spot.

"What page?"

"Ummm…twelve," she said as the room continued to fill with the soft melody of the guitar. I opened the book and it had a line going through the title, reading..----'s song. I turned to her as she stopped playing and grabbed the book from me. Her hand went under her bed and she retrieved a pen before writing something on the page; Alex's song. My heart stopped, she already wrote a song for me? No one has ever wrote me a song. She ran her fingers over her strings before dropping the pick onto the floor. Then she began to pluck the strings slowly before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. I moved a bit away from her to get a better view of her face, she opened her eyes to see where I moved before closing them again. The song was slow…most notes were held for a while as she sung.

_I don't know how you did it_

_I can't believe its true…_

_You've opened my eyes and changed my heart_

_When I first saw you in school_

_I don't know why I feel this way_

_Maybe something's wrong_

_But girl you've got me feeling strange_

_And I don't want it to change at all_

_(she plays the guitar for a few notes)_

_Ooo-ooo_

_You make me feel so beautiful…_

_You make me feel so strong…_

_But then again… when I look in your eyes_

_I can hear someone… saying its wrong_

_But when your hand falls into mine_

_I know its gonna be okay_

_Because you've changed my heart for the better_

_And I wouldn't have it any other way_

_(she plays notes again before stopping)_

"I didn't finish it," she removed her guitar from her lap and I stared at her. "You like it?"

"Why did you write me a song?" I asked. I didn't want to feel so confused but then again she was a bit confused as well, but she did a good job in hiding it.

"I just…I don't know. I write what I feel and see, and what I feel….is you," she closed her song book before standing and I followed. She made it onto her bed pulling other books into her. I stood where I was watching her move. "You don't like it?"

"I think it's a great song…but why does it have to be about me?" I didn't really want to know the answer. Her eyes sparkled when they met mine, she rolled her eyes and smiled letting out a small noise before patting the spot next to her.

"I have more, but they aren't about you if that helps," she said as I pulled myself next to her. We went through the book for a while before she walked over to the window. "My mom should be here by now," she looked worried as I walked over to her. We both stared out the large window, with our hands pressed against the glass and our eyes ever shifting. A few minutes passed and she sighed while pushing herself from the now darkened outside view and stuck her arm between mine.

"You want pizza or something?" she asked as I nodded, I was a bit hungry anyway and considering that I usually eat dinner by seven and its almost nine, I was starving. "We have this cool pizza place around the corner," she hesitated at the door before pulling me along with her down the stairs.

"So your mom should be home soon right?"

"Yeah, I mean she has a wedding party to do so maybe she'll be here a little later than usual," she stopped speaking and grabbed her house keys, letting my arm go as we walked out of the house.

"So what does your mom do?"

"She caters"

"Oh"

"Yeah its like, your mom makes the food and my mom serves it..but she's really good at her job," we turned the dark corner and came across a group of teens. They all looked a bit scruffy, a few girls mixed in with a lot of guys, they spoke back and forth speaking nonsense as Mitchie grabbed my hand and pulled me into her.

"Hey baby," one boy said, I would of landed my fist into his face but I don't know which one said it.

"Man leave them alone, it looks like their already taken by each other," the group laughed and Mitchie and I made it to the pizza place. Our hands never parted as we made it to the counter.

"Ah Mitchie babe, mom working late again huh?" the man behind the counter said as she nodded. "The usual…oh how about two usuals?" he added in as she nodded and he shouted single pizza and other stuff I didn't care to listen to.

"This is Roger he's almost like a best friend, I mean my mom and I use to know him back in our old city and he moved up here, he would always bring me food and stuff when my mom worked late," she said.

"So is this your new friend?" the man asked as Mitchie turned to me. We didn't really say what we were, we didn't talk about it.

"Well she could be," I heard Mitchie say as the man slid two tray in front of us.

"Just be careful these pizzas are hot, oh and go the other way so those kids won't mess with you two," Roger said as we both grabbed our things and headed out finally letting go of each other. We didn't do as Roger said, we walked through the kids again.

"Come on baby three way over here" I was about to turn around but I sucked it in and made it back to Mitchie's where a woman was fidgeting with the door.

"Hey mom"

"Mitchie hey, oh who's your friend?" she asked as we climbed the steps.

"We can talk about it inside, where have you been?" she sounded concerned and I for one was feeling a little awkward, I mean I was meeting Mitchie's mom. We walked into the kitchen as her mother went another way before coming where we sat.

"So who's this?"

"Alex Russo," I said as the woman nodded.

"Nice meeting you, you're Mitchie's first friend here" the woman turned to her daughter who was picking things off her pizza.

"Mom Alex needs a ride home, I told her you would drop her off, I didn't want to sit in here alone," Mitchie spoke as her mother nodded.

"I have to change out of this stuff first but sure," and with that she left us, back to where we started, alone. Mitchie was on one end of the table and I was on the other, I heard her move but I didn't look up, I was fighting with the stupid mountain of cheese that held my pizza together. I don't know where it came from or how Mitchie thought it was appropriate to do but she climbed into my lap. I stiffened before looking up at her. My body was straight as she sat sideways smiling at me with a slice of pizza in one hand.

"Um, I don't think you should be sitting on my lap," I whispered as she ran her fingers over mine making me drop the pizza I was fighting with. She didn't move nor did she say anything she just raised her pizza up to my lips.

"Here," she said as I looked down at the food in front of me. She wasn't about to get me again.

"Mitchie, maybe you should get off my lap," I said rubbing my hand on a napkin before placing them around her waist. I didn't really want them to go around her but to get her off I had to.

"Stop it, bite it," she said giggling, I suppose from my touch.

"No I don't want it"

"Come on"

"No," I think we were both being stubborn, so I finally gave in and bit the slice in her hand. She giggled, and I think that was the loudest and weirdest one I've heard. She dropped her pizza and placed her hands onto mine before quickly placing her lips onto my skin. I shook, as she pulled away laughing. "Don't do that," I said as she leaned back in, this time grabbing my face which became greasy from that stupid food. Her lips landed on mine harder than the last, she pressed her body into mine, and my hands pulled her into me more, because they had a mind of their own. She made a weird noise before hopping out of my lap, pulling her lips from mine. I think she moaned, oh god she did.

"Okay girls are you ready?" I heard her mother say. My eyes grew big as her mother entered the kitchen. "Girls!" she said waving at us. I stood as the woman left the room.

"I timed her," Mitchie said smiling before I closed the box my food sat in. I wasn't hungry anymore, my legs felt week, my heart was pounding and Mitchie was still laughing.

**Wow, I do stuff with food a lot, but that's because I always write stories before I eat…lol, anyway please Review.**


	8. Broken

**Okay so its super late at night…or super early in the morning whichever way you want to look at it. I write my spicy stuff at night and since the others excluding the first chapter was written in the daytime lets see what we get..also the first chapter was written when I was extremely tired. If there are mistakes I will fix them when I wake..that rhymes lol.**

Mitchie's P.O.V

The entire ride back to Alex's was quiet. Our fingers sat intertwined in the back seat while my mother drove her truck to the girl's house. Alex didn't look at me, her eyes stayed hidden out the window until we pulled up to her place on Waverly. Her hand left mine as she climbed from the car thanking my mom and I hoped out behind her. She didn't notice I was following her because when she turned around to wave goodbye her hand met my forehead.

"Ow," I said rubbing my face as she placed her hand onto my wrist and studied me.

"Sorry I didn't know you were following me…why are you following me?"

"Because of this," she pulled back when I walked into her.

"Not in front of you mom," she said as I laughed knowing she thought I was about to kiss her, and pulled her hand into me and scribbled my number into her palm. I winked at her before turning back to the car, it was fast….too fast, but then again everything was happening way too fast. My mom drove home and the first place I went to was my room. I grabbed my purple song book, strictly for Alex, and began to scribble things down.

"How about we head off to bed in ten?" my mom asked looking into my doorway. I nodded as she smiled and flicked on my room light. "Mitchie I told you, I don't want a blind daughter because of how you read and write," my mom smiled and walked away before I continued what I was doing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

NEXT DAY

………………………………………………………………………………………

I barley remembered what school was about, the time between classes were all I seemed to remember. Alex hung out with her brothers a lot, but I guess that's because she didn't see me and the other reason was because I was trying to dodge her friend Harper. We have three classes together, me and Harper that is and she got out of her assigned seat to sit next to me. And I swear if I didn't know any better she was flirting with me, she laughed and tried to touch me a few times but I always pulled back.

"Mitchie," a voice pulls me from my thoughts and I find Harper waving at me. I roll my eyes as she makes it over and I cup my books up to my chest.

"So do you want to hang out sometime, I mean the last time with Alex was kinda'…and you guys stayed at your house…that was rude of her, but maybe this time we could hang together," she plucked the top of my book before I noticed her hands were extremely close to my chest. My eyes shot up from her hand to across her shoulder where Alex was starring at us. I lowered my eyes in the best was possible hopping she'd come and save me and with that thought she did, I must be a mind reader..or a person who says stuff and it happen.

"Hey Harper..Mitchie," Alex says stepping between me and her best friend.

"Well since you totally ditched me yesterday," Harper turned to Alex.

"I didn't ditch you, how was I suppose to know Mitchie's mom wasn't going to be home until later that night?" something about the way Alex said that made Harper look over at me. Her stare sent a chill down my spine and not in a good one, I looked away from her as she turned back to Alex.

"I'll talk to you later then," she mumbled under her breath walking away, I didn't know what to think as Alex faced me. I smiled hard, I mean the biggest smile I think I've ever gave was the one I was exposing at that moment.

"Thanks for saving me," I said as she nodded and I lowered the items in my hand before the school bell rung.

"No problem, Harper's just being Harper, she doesn't really like me hanging out with other people more than her," and with that Alex turned away from me, she didn't say goodbye or see you later she just headed off in the direction her class was most likely not to be found. I shook my head and carried myself to class but just around the last corner was arm was forcefully grabbed and I was pulled hard backwards. I almost lost balance and dropped my books before ending up in the girls bathroom. When the scenery finally stilled someone let my arm go and I was about to scream but it was Harper standing in front of the door.

"That hurt you know," I say as she stares at me with a menacing look, I don't want to say anything else because she looks as if she'd pounce on me,

"What's up with you and Alex," she asks crossing her arms after locking the bathroom door. I step back as my shoes click on the white tile below.

"She's just being really nice to me, that's all," I said as Harper turned her head sideways to look at me. I didn't stare at her, my eyes made it to the mirror and I didn't notice that my hands were shaking until a pen fell from them. Harper walked up to me, slow but I guess that's because my head was already spinning. She stopped when she reached my pen and leaned down to grab it before twisting it between her thumb and index.

"Do you like Alex?" whoa where the hell did that come from? She raised her eyebrow as she said this and I just cupped my books once again as tight as I could. She waited for an answer but since I didn't give her one she mad her way back over to me. "I forbid you to like Alex, she's my best friend understand?"

"But…"

"No its your time to listen now Mitchie," my back was against the wall and she was directly in front of me, just a few inches away from my face. "You won't like Alex, you won't spend time with her and you won't.."

"But I don't like Alex" I blurted out lying as her eyes stayed on my lips. I felt awkward and if Alex could read minds please let her save me again because I didn't like where this was going. Harper placed her hands on my books and snatched them from my arms, I'd never seen her like this, and Alex said she was a great friend but she was scaring me. My books hit the floor with a crash, music pages scattering everywhere and she grabbed my wrists. I turned my head towards the mirrors, I didn't want to look at her but the mirror showed a worse angle. She placed her hands onto my cheeks and turned my face to hers, I tried pulling away but she just pressed her body into mine, her lips landing onto mine with so muck force that they began to burn. My arms connected with her shoulders to try to push her off but that made her push her body even harder into mine.

"Stop," I managed to say from under her lips as her hands left my face and found my hands, her fingers going through mine, they were nothing like Alex's, they were cold. I managed to pull my lips away from hers and our faces sat a few inches apart. Her eyes burned into mine, I wanted to scream, but I was in her mercy. Her lips pecked mine before she whispered.

"Kiss back," she told me but I didn't want to. I wanted Alex to save me, I wanted someone to save me. I could feel my eyes get heavy and that only meant one thing, I was about to cry. "KISS BACK," she yelled as my knees gave way and I fell from her grip onto the floor, tears streamed down my face and she stepped back looking at me. At that moment she studied me as I sobbed on the floor. "You're not going to tell anyone about this right?" I don't know if she ordered it or what but when I didn't answer she crawled into me. "Right?" I nodded as she kissed me one last time, I could fell so many things inside of me crack before she gathered my things and placed them back in my arms, and just like that she left me in the bathroom crying my heart out.

It seemed like I was crying forever when I heard a sound from outside the bathroom door, I wanted to crawl into one of the stalls but I was still in shock of what recently happened to me.

"ALEX RUSSO," I heard the principal yell down the hall as someone darted into the bathroom and it was no other than Alex herself. A giggle shot from her before she saw me sitting on the bathroom floor. My heart sank, I didn't want her to see me like this.

"Mitchie what's wrong?" she ran to my side and slid her hands around my waist, my eyes stayed away from hers as she pulled my head onto her shoulder. I didn't speak but I knew I had to say something but then again Harper….my head was spinning as the principal knocked on the door.

"I'm fine," I said groggily as Alex turned my face into hers, I didn't know how I looked but her hands rapidly began stroking my cheeks, removing tears that fell.

"What happened?" she asked as I shrugged, but then again that wasn't an answer. "Yeah right, you can tell me anything," I didn't want her to be mad at me so I had to think of something quick.

"Um….its noting important…I just think I've finally gotten the effects of moving," that must of sounded like the worse lie ever but Alex stared into my eyes. I didn't want to lie to her, but the entire time I could see Harper's eyes and the fire that burned within them.

"It'll be okay, you've got me," she said as I smiled and looked away until I felt my chin warm. Alex had placed her finger there and gently turned me to face her. I smiled as she did the same, she leaned into me placing one hand on my cheek and caressing it while her lips pressed into mine. My lips were burning and not because of her kiss but I could still feel the tingle that sent shivers down my entire body. I took the pain from the kiss because after a few more seconds it seemed as if they were healing, like magic.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

After school I stayed close to Alex as we walked to her house. Harper tried to make me the middle of their sandwich but I would often shift when she did, I'm surprised Alex didn't take notice. We made it up to her room before we all pulled out notebooks.

"Alex this might actually be the first time I've ever seen you do homework," Harper shot to her friend as Alex rolled her eyes. I laid on my stomach on the girl's bed, Harper was in the computer chair and Alex sat in front of the bed where I often stared over her shoulders. I didn't try looking u away from my paper but whenever I did Harper's eyes were on me, she looked as if she wanted to say something but my stomach turned too much to stare at her for a long period of time.

"ALEX RUSSO, TO THE LAIR NOW," I heard her father call out, he wasn't mad he just had to tell her something.

"I'll be back," she said first shifting onto her knees, I was not going to stay in the room with Harper.

"I'll go with you"

"No its okay, I mean my dad doesn't really like to act all fatherly around guests"

"Oh well can I get a drink"

"Sure I'll bring some back"

"I'm really thirsty"

"I won't be long, I promise," she said as I took drastic matters and placed my fingers through hers and that indeed did stop her. I pleaded with my eyes as hard as I could, Harper was staring at us but she didn't say a word. When Alex faced her she quickly dropped her head. Alex mouthed something to me and quickly leaned into my lips before pulling back, I dropped her hand and she left me….and I don't know why I thought she left me but I guess since her radar wasn't up to par with this entire me being scared of Harper now I understood her leaving me with her friend, she thought I'd be safe….

"So you do like Alex? I knew it," she smiled weirdly to herself before making it over to the bed where I stood on my knees.

"I don't…I mean"

"Don't lie," she said walking up to me, I didn't dare move, I wanted to pass out as her fingers ran down my arm. Hey eyes not once looked into mine until she made her hands go up onto my shoulders. My eyes stayed on hers, I didn't want to look away and not see what was coming next. My heart pounded louder than ever in my ears as she pulled my shoulders forwards and our lips met. I wasn't going to stand for it so I forced her away.

"I'm telling Alex," I sounded like a kid when I said that but she scoffed.

"Who do you think she'll believe? A friend since childhood or some crush, besides I don't see how you've gotten to Alex when I've tried for years," her eyes stayed on me and it sounded a little strange that in three days I would tell Alex her best friend was hitting on me. Harper made her way back up to me, I was still thinking to myself when she pushed me backwards and climbed on top of me.

"Get off," I said a little loudly as she placed one hand onto my face squeezing it hard, I wanted to cry as she forced her lips onto mine. I pushed her again with both hands but this time she pulled back and grabbed them, forcing them into one of her hands and holding my wrists hard, placing my arms above my head and once again forcing her lips onto mine. I mumbled but I don't think she heard me.

"Whoa a little more than PG13 in here," I heard someone say as Harper fell onto the side of the bed and I sat up stroking my face. It was Alex's little brother staring wide eyed at us.

"You didn't see anything," Harper exclaimed.

"Yeah I did, you two were making out," I heard him say before looking down the hall and that's when Alex appeared.

"Max go away," she said as his eyes went back onto us.

"Girls are weird, and I've never knew girls who made out, except ones in dad's magazines but that's another story," her said as my heart practically stopped. Harper stood off the floor as Alex's featured darkened. She looked sad and hurt, and I caused it, but it wasn't my fault. Max ran down the hall as Alex's eyes shifted from me to Harper and back again. I felt hurt, I felt hurt because I knew she was..also my lips burned even more now and I think they were bruised a bit now. I stood on my knees again, I stared at the floor I didn't want to look at Alex.

"I think you two should go," she said quietly as my eyes shifted to hers, I saw the hurt in her eyes and my eyes watered. I couldn't speak a lump formed in my throat and I could barley breath.

"Alex look its not.." Harper began but Alex didn't listen.

"Just get out Harper," she said coldly as the girl grabbed her things and looked over at me.

"Come on Mitchie," I didn't look at Harper when she spoke, my focus was still on Alex, Harper walked out of the room and Alex walked over to me.

"Alex listen…"

"Don't…jus…" I heard her voice crack, and when she stood near me a tear fell onto her shirt.

"Alex..its not what you think, trust me.."

"No…I'm not going to trust you, and I can't believe I was actually letting a girl pull in this close to me"

"I'm not just a girl," I whispered as she pulled my things into my bag.

"Yes you are…I like guys…and I can't believe I almost let you change who I was to something I'm not," my heart burned from her words as she raised my bag up to me.

"I…I just…want you to know…I would….I would never…in a million years hurt you," my voice was broken as I climbed from her bed pulling my bag onto my back. Tears streamed down my face now as she looked away, tears were in her eyes as well but she didn't want to let them fall. I

"Jus go," Alex walked away from me as my heart burned, it tightened and I don't think another breath was going to come soon. I walked out of the room and stared up at her mother who was obviously listening, I turned from her and left, on my long walk home I cried, at home I cried. My mom came into my room a few times tying to console me but nothing would help. I didn't eat anything else that day and fell to sleep with tears on me and my bed…

**Okay first off, I told you good things come from night writing but anyway PLEASE REVIEW..I had no idea this was going to happen, and I want to write the next chapter now but I need to get some sleep…oh and I'm not hungry this time although my room does smell like popcorn. Thanks to all of you who've been reviewing and giving me ideas for new chapters and thanks for making me want to continue because this might be the shortest story I have so far with many reviews…THANKS A LOT. And since I'm going on forever…lol..when I read your reviews it makes me smile because I'm like at least someone cares enough to review because it is important to any writer to get reviews good or bad…Once again Thanks.**


	9. Tell me lies

**Okay so I've decided that night time should be when I write this story..I'm super excited to see where it goes, hopefully I'll be able to finish my homework after this…its just too hard .. liberal arts chemistry what fun…First I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and now some special people who reviewed chapter eight..ItalyLover: Thanks for getting me to write at night, you've created a monster, all my stories are a little darker at night lol. orabjomadness: I would never keep you guys waiting for another chapter, or if I was going to stop posting for a while I usually tell you guys and post at least five chapters back to back…but don't worry this one is almost done, so I say three more days or less. thousand lies: Yeah, I love to update, so as long as I get reviews I'll update everyday until its done, I seem to like chapters that pull the reader in making them want more, much loving in the next chapter..**

Alex's P.O.V

I stood in my room staring blankly at the wall as my mother entered. I really didn't have time for what she was going to say, besides I never went with Mitchie, I don't think I've even told her we could be friends, she just made me do some weird things that I couldn't control. I walked over to my bed crossing my arms as I fell onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. My mom sat to the right of me but still no words were exchanged. I really wanted to just be alone, I could feel tears push there way towards my eyelids but I forced them to retreat and take cover somewhere else.

"Alex," I heard my mother's voce reach my ears, I don't know why but the barrier I had holding my tears back was falling because her gentle voice mad me want to let them all fall free. "I didn't know that…I mean, I never would of….well the way you dressed was always…," I knew she was thinking I was into Mitchie, But I'm not and I never was…huh who am I kidding, I liked her more than any other person I've been around and its sad to say but I liked her more than life itself. "I just.."

"Mom I'm not dating Mitchie," I spoke harshly as she sighed and made her way closer towards the middle of my bed where I lay. She hovered over me staring down into my face and that's when it happened, all barriers broke and tears poured from my eyes, but I didn't whimper or make any sound, I just let them fall, rolling down onto my cheeks and hitting the sheets under my head.

"Its okay to cry Alex, and I'm totally okay with you liking her its just…"

"I don't like her mom," I yelled but in a tone that was only loud enough for her and whoever else was on this floor to hear she placed her fingers onto my cheeks before brushing away a few tears. I moved my head and sat up.

"Alex, I accept it okay, I'm just a little confused myself about this.."

"Well I'm not confused…I don't like her," I screamed once again before heading into my bathroom and slamming the door shut. I locked it and placed my back on the hard wood sliding down until my knees and chin connected. I wrapped my fingers across my legs and sobbed into them. My mom came to the bathroom door but I didn't answer, she spoke through it but I just flicked on the shower to drown her words out. She stopped speaking to me after a while as the bathroom grew dark, I knew it was night but I didn't want to move, the shower was still running but it sounded quieter than earlier so I just shut it off. The house was calm, nothing moved and everyone must have been in bed because when I went back into my room to close the door no one was in there waiting to cheer me up.

The door locked and I crawled into bed with my clothes on placing my face deep into the soft pillows as more tears, although I thought there were all gone, poured out. I barley got any sleep because every few minutes I would check the clock, I would forget Mitchie and only be reminded of her when I thought about why I was crying…then after a half of night of crying over Mitchie it switched to anger but towards Harper.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mitchie's P.O.V

I sat up in my bed as the sun blinded me with its greeting rays. I didn't care to climb out of bed although my alarm clock went off at least five times already.

"Honey please get ready for school," I heard my mother's muffled voice from the door but I just slammed my face into my covers and shook my head as if she could see me. She left after that and I pulled myself from under my sheet and grabbed my purple song book before flipping through the pages, every last one of them had Alex's name plastered at the top. Tears dripped onto the unexpected pages as I read the lyrics until my alarm, once again, went off and I dropped the book heading over to the noise. When my hand reached the buttons I stopped and clicked the thing off before walking into my bathroom. My eyes were red, I had slight bags under them since I woke up on and off again through the night thinking about how I was going to explain Harper's actions. After I studied myself I jumped into the shower and turned on the water, it was cold but I didn't care, but then again I didn't need to cool off, so with a flick of my wrist the hot water blended with the cold creating the perfect temperature.

I stood under the harsh pressure before scrubbing myself clean and heading into my room dripping wet. I stepped over my sing books and guitar before picking up a towel and drying off. Then I searched through my chair where all clothes were tossed, mostly clean and poked through them until I found a tight black top and dark jeans. I slid them on with my clean underwear and found my calf boots to wear. After getting dressed I stared at the clock, I would be later for first and be sent to detention but I really didn't care, I dragged myself outside where my mom was waiting.

"Mitch thanks to you I'm going to be late"

"I'm sorry mom," I whispered as her hand landed on my shoulder and she leaned into me and placed her lips on my damp hair before pulling back.

"I'm sure whatever happened last night…," my mom stopped speaking and started the car. I never told her I liked Alex but I wonder if she knew. She drove me to school and before I stepped out she spoke again. "Have a great day honey, and I know you and Alex will work things out," I turned to her raising my eyebrow. "A mom knows these things, and when I was cleaning your room I kinda.."

"Thanks for going through my things," I said before hoping out of the car and slamming the door. She wasn't mad that I liked a girl? She was acting weird, but then again she was always accepting of me. I was about to reach the front school door until someone pulled me back, I feared for the worst that it would be Harper again and since school had already started fifteen minutes ago no one was around to witness this.

"Hey beautiful," I turn and shake at the sound of the girl's voice. Her hand strokes my hair before she slides her hand into mine. "You're late," she spoke as I tugged my hand away. "Rude much?" she asked smiling before disappearing in the school. I stood at the front doors until I decided that I would walk around the back, I was going to be in detention anyway so what was the point of taking the long way around? My eyes stayed on my feet until I wound up knocking into someone's back.

"Dude watch…oh hey Mitchie," it was Alex's brother Justin.

"You're late too?"

"No, I have to give these tardy slips out so kids can head to detention," Justin smiled as I looked around before placing my hand in front of him. "I won't count you as being late," he smiled at me and I don't know why but I just recently felt that everyone wanted to touch me.

"I um, I'll be getting to class," I said as he smiled before I pushed past him, I could feel his eyes on my back and it made my stomach turn and heart race. I saw Harper turn the corner with a pitiful look on her face when I was near the detention hall. She spotted me and began walking my way so I turned around and walked faster down the hall. I sweat I felt her breath on my neck so I looked back and she picked up speed, and for the first time since I've been here she was in pants, Harper was in pants, and she looked more normal than usual, she didn't have fruit hanging from her ears.

"Mitchie," she yelled as I reached the steps holding my backpack strap with one hand and skipping up the stairs two at a time and as I hit the top flight she wasn't behind me anymore. I looked down but she wasn't there. My heart was beating in my ears so loud that I couldn't hear anything except thumping. I breathed out deeply and turned around to see an upturned face starring at me. My hands shook as Harper placed her hand on my wrist. Scream Mitchie…make some noise…do something. I placed my free hand onto Harper's and pulled back but she grabbed me tighter and drug me near a bathroom. My eyes grew big as soon as I saw where we were heading.

"Stop…let go of me," I wasn't about to go back into a bathroom with her. She turned back towards me and pressed the palm of her other hand over my mouth and nose and held it there. She was stronger than me, but I didn't give up, I wrapped my hands around her arm and drug my nails into them, pulling back skin, but then we reached the bathroom and my feet that I was kicking opened the door and she shoved me in. She didn't lock it this time she just came over to me and slapped me hard as I gripped my cheek and tears formed in my eyes. I could feel the spot on my skin that she hit heat up from under my fingers. She stared down at her arm where four long marks bled.

"You see what you did?" she asked as I walked backward, but I was on guard not to touch the wall. "I am so going to hurt you," she said as she looked up at me. My heart burned, I didn't want to be in that stupid bathroom anymore, I wanted to just tell Alex the truth if she believed me or not. Harper made her way over to me and I ran into a stall and locked it, pulling myself and my knees close together.

"Open that door Mitchie," I heard her say as I grabbed my phone from my bag…the only number that sat in it was my mom's, I didn't get Alex's number but I gave her mine. I felt defeated as she looked under the stall at me. "This isn't funny," she said as she stood and began kicking the stall door. That's when someone walked into the bathroom and Harper stopped and walked up tot the person.

"Hey Alex, what are you doing in here?" she asked as the girl pushed past her and towards the mirror. I felt like it was my only shot to get out of there safely so I stood and unlocked the door exposing myself to Alex.

"Oh sorry if I was ruining something," she said turning towards the door.

"Alex please let me talk to you," I said as she continued to head for the door I stepped up but Harper blocked me. "Please," I sounded horrible, my voice shook and a few tears streamed down my cheeks as she stopped and turned towards me. Harper moved out of her way but not before her burning eyes gave me a message that only she understood but I feared.

"Fine Mitchie, but if this is about me and you, I'll deny it, because we never dated and we never will, I was just…I wasn't being myself around you," she shrugged her shoulder before I looked down at my hands. My heart burned worse now. My cheek hurt and my fingers tingled because of how close the girl was to me. "Umm Mitch you have something to say?" she asked as Harper scoffed.

"I was just telling her that the kiss she gave me was wrong," Harper lied as Alex looked at her friend before her eyes went back on me. She looked crushed as I bit my bottom lip as to know sob all over the place.

"That's not true," I added as Alex eyes shifted around my entire body, I'm sure she was trying to find a lie, but there wasn't one.

"I can't believe either one of you," she said turning to leave.

"Alex I love you," I stopped…it seemed so awkward to say and at a moment like this, I barley knew her but I didn't choose her my heart did.

"When someone loves someone they don't do this Mitchie," she pointed to Harper as her friend's face scrunched up.

"Please it hurts too much…," I didn't know what else to say so I only said what I felt and she nodded.

"It does hurt, and I've never felt like this before even after I've dated someone for a month and broke up with them, it burns, it feels like hell, but I'm not the one doing this Mitchie you are," she walked out of the bathroom and left Harper as furious as ever. My hands went over my face as I leaned onto the wall pouring my heart out into them. I could since Harper but I didn't look up and her hand connected with the small part of my face that was exposed and when she came in to hit me again I moved over and her hand hit the wall with a loud smacking sound. I ran out of the bathroom and down the hall, my heart was racing once again but not because of Harper, because I heart Alex, and it wasn't really me who was doing it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alex's P.O.V

I sat in front of Mr. Laritate as he ate his lunch. I still wasn't hungry and my heart burned because I didn't forgive Mitchie. Stupid heart, My head tells me she's wrong but my heart is saying forgiver her and what if there was more behind that kiss then I think. What if Harper…wait…Harper does like her, and Mitchie…I stood up as Mr. Laritate pointed back at the seat, as I took it. I was ready to talk to Mitchie but when the last bell rang for the day she wasn't at her locker. Harper was shifting through things in hers as I headed over to her.

"Have you seen Mitchie?" I didn't want to talk to her but then again I needed to give them both a fair chance to tell me their sides, but weirdly enough I wanted to here Mitchie's first.

"Can't say that I have seen her"

"Ugh, oh Justin," I walked over to my brother as he held onto Max's arm.

"Yea"

"Have you seen Mitchie?"

"Not since this morning"

"Well…," I looked around the school but still no Mitchie, so I dug into my pocket and pulled out her phone number, I wrote it down even though I was mad, because something inside of me said I'd get over this little thing. Damn my heart, its always making a fool out of me.

**Well I only have two weeks of school left, I'm super excited but everyone wants to give a test on the last day..its 12:30am so I need to do my homework and go to bed but another chapter may be up sooner than before it gets night again…Anyway I'm working on the last chapter of my Gabpay that I've finally went back to after like eleven days, but that's because I was stuck..this one has about three chapters left..enjoy and Please Review.**


	10. Things happen

**Honestly I thought about this chapter all day…I mean from twelve am in the morning when I wrote it to a little over midnight and its 5:46 pm right now….I know its crazy and I'm super tired but I have to force it out…Sorry its not a night chapter but in six to eight hours a new one will be posted…so enjoy.**

Alex's P.O.V

My eyes trailed over Mitchie's phone number a few times before I reached in my back pocket for my phone.

"Alex you better be home on time today," I heard Justin yell.

"Yeah," Max chimed in as I rolled my eyes and headed towards the front school door, I pressed my phone hard against my ear as the ringing sound repeated itself. No one answered and a beep was heard. I wasn't leaving a message I'm not that desperate to talk to Mitchie…I make it into the cool noon air and stare at students hop into cars before once again Harper steps up to my side.

"So, did you find Mitchie?" she asked? There was no concern in her voice so I faced her as her eyes met mine. I studied her features before walking off the school steps, and I could hear her shift and follow. I wanted to just tell her to get the hell away from me but since Mitchie was gone I'd love to hear her side of the story first. "Harper I want to know about yesterday," I told her before stopping and letting her catch up.

"Yesterday? It doesn't ring a bell," she laughed as I tried staring deep into her soul, it must of worked because she frowned a bit. "Please don't let this be about Mitchie, she's ruined so much already," she sounded weird, too calm almost.

"I just want to know who kissed who and why?" I spoke before crossing my arms and glaring at the girl. "I promise not to get mad."  
"I'm not stupid, I've know you for quite some time so saying you won't get mad just depends if you like the answer or not..I know you only want what you want..but right now I don't know what that is"

"Harper look did Mitchie kiss you or not?"

"What does it matter its over anyway," Harper looked out at the street before her eyes came back onto me.

"Fine, but of I find out that you kissed her.."

"You'll what Alex," her hands waved in the air stupidly. I pushed my lips together hard and turned on my heels to walk the other way. I don't think Harper knows how close she was getting to being hit. "Alex where are you going?" she asked from a slight distance, I think she was still following me but honestly I didn't care. I was once again on my way to Mitchie's and why?? Because the girl who's suppose to be my best friend and vowed to keep no secrets is keeping the biggest one of all…and not only that she's playing with my heart.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I arrived home tired, my fingers were moist and my hair damp, while my clothes stuck to my like Honey. I made my way into the house before pulling off my jacket, followed by my top shirt exposing my tank top. I pushed my hair away from my eyes, collecting sweat on my arms and leaned onto the archway that showed the kitchen. It would really be great to grab a drink from the fridge but my legs were too weak to go any further so I decided to collapse where I was. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths..I didn't bother finishing class today, I was too…no I am too afraid of Harper. What if I changed schools, then I wouldn't have to see her again..but then again, what about Alex? The thought of her only tugged on my heart as my eyes fluttered open and I fell onto my stomach, letting the cool floor press against my skin. My chin sat in the floor and honestly it hurt but I still was too tired to move. Keys rustled outside and my eyes shot towards the noise, it was a little too early for me to be home although school did in fact end five minutes ago, but considering the distance…I hopped onto my feet and darted into the kitchen as my mom walked in laughing. My heart was pounding, I wanted to laugh but her feet made a rusting sound my way. I checked the kitchen but there was no where to hide, I closed my eyes and sucked in a lot of air before opening the fridge.

"Ah," I heard my mother say as I turned around." Mitchie? You almost gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry mom"

"Why are you home so early?" there was the question I wanted to avoid. I searched my brain for something but nothing came, then I heard a vibrating noise from the living room.

"My phone," I pointed into the other room and ran that was as my mother stayed where she was. The number flashing was unknown, I thought about answering it but it could be Alex, I didn't want to answer it after that.

"Why are you here early?" I heard my mom ask walking past me and towards a nearby chair.

"We had umm, science stuff to do at home, class was canceled," I swear I need to get better at this lying thing.

"Oh, well do you have a partner or is this something for yourself?" I heard her say before my phone rung again. I didn't answer her and darted up the stairs. I knew she was going to call me so I closed my room door and locked it. I watched as my phone lit up and died before repeating the actions. I wanted to know who was on the other end, it was killing me inside but then again it could be Alex….I ran over to my bed and slid my finger across the green button.

"Hello," I think I sounded normal as my ear burned, it was from all the waiting.

"Mitchie, its Alex," my heart stopped, was she coming over to say that she believed that I didn't kiss Harper and that the girl was crazy…my heart pounded in my ears, my eyes burned a bit but I found out that was because I was staring into my mirror that shone the sun's reflection. "Mitchie?"

"Um yeah…I-I'm here," wow, that must sound so…

"I thought we should talk"

"We're not friends remember," I said…wow that was weird, I didn't want to sat that…stupid brain…stupid mouth..why aren't they helping me out at once?

"Mitch..I just really need to talk to you, I don't want to be mad at you…I don't want to be mad if there is no reason to be," I heard her say. I still can't believe she doesn't believe me, a loud knock echoed throughout the house and from the phone.

"Are you here?" I asked panicking, I was in my tank-top, still shiny from all that dried up sweat, and my arms and…oh god please don't be here.

"I said we should talk," I heard her say as my mom's voice made it though the phone. I walked over to my door and unlocked it walking towards the banister. I saw Alex standing with her phone in one hand and something else in the other.

"Mitchie!!" My mom yelled turning to me, she must of thought I was in my room because when her eyes met mine she jumped back a bit. Alex looked up at me before thanking my mom. I turned to my room and towards my clothed chair. I had to slide something over me besides this tank top…I was already getting hot knowing the girl came over just to see me, who cares what the motive behind it was.

"Hey Mitch," I heard Alex say as I was on the floor trying to find a shirt, I stood up with a few in-between my fingers before tossing them aside. She studied me, and not in a bad way might I add. I placed my fingers together behind my back and I bet I looked pitiful staring at the girl, my hair was possibly frizzy as well.

"S-so you wanted to t-talk," great, when did I become a stutter?

"Yeah," she looked sort of happy, could she have missed me? Of course not, that's wishful hoping and thinking.

"A-about," great I did it again. Alex looked out my door and walked in before closing it. "Um I think my mom would like that open," I said shakily.

"But I don't think she wants to hear us talking about…that kiss," she said, I was hopeful for things I only thought about happening.

"Alex, listen you won't believe me because Harper has been your friend for who knows how long, and I'm just some new girl," I finally moved away from my clothes chair and sat on the edge of my bed as she still blocked the door, feet away from me.

"…look I just want to know who I should be mad at," her eyes veered away from mine as she made her way over to me before stopping and raising her eyes to mine.

"Just know I would never hurt you…I mean, yeah we haven't known each other for a long time but…why would I pull you so close to e just to push you away?" I watched her, she stood there not moving, she didn't even look like she was breathing.

"So it was Harper?" she didn't sound surprised. I shrugged my shoulders before I nodded. "Some friend…"

"Umm she liked you," wow, where did that come from?

"WHAT?" her voice echoed off the walls as I nodded and watched the door hoping my mom wouldn't come in.

"Yeah, she said something like…she's been trying forever to get you or something, and how could I do it in a few days?" I didn't know if I should be changing the subject from who she should be mad at to who loves her.

"Harper's just a friend, but…I've never once said I liked girls, and Harper never once said she did until.."

"So do you?"

"Do I what?" I heard her say before I raised my legs onto my bed.

"Do you like girls?" I stopped, I could feel the moisten areas of my throat dry up.

"No," her words cut me hard, my stomach dropped, my heart dropped until her eyes came to mine.. "I just like one girl," I watched her…she didn't move and neither did I. She walked over to the side of me and sat next to my feet before I pulled them onto the floor. Neither one of us looked at each other.

"So..," I was about to ask her something until she cut me off.

"I…I don't think I know how to be mad at Harper…was it a mistake? It had to be, she couldn't…but then again she didn't know I liked you…"

"I didn't even know," I smiled before turning to her. She faced me, we were dangerously close so I quickly moved my eyes onto my hands. I could feel her move next to me, but not much. Her hand fell onto the bed next to mine. I looked away but that's when her fingers snuck into mine, I didn't try to smile but one crept across my face. My heart raced but I had to do something fast, I stood to my feet her other hand grabbed my arm and I came crashing on top of her. My lips pressed against her fast and quick as I pulled back.

"No Alex," I said, it was going way to fast, and wasn't she suppose to be mad at me? Or Harper…great now I confused. Her hands freed mine but found a place on my face, her lips came into mine again and I thought hard about pulling away, her lips caressing mine, my heart connecting with hers, my sticky skin pressing against her clothes…I took a deep breath before sliding my hands on both sides of the girl and pressing myself away from her. I straddled her as I sat up, her eyes stayed on me.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?" I whispered, I don't know why it came out that low but it did.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked before sliding her hands onto the bottom of my shirt and sliding it up slowly, her skin ran across my belly and I almost fell back onto her from the touch.

"Girls," I heard my mother call as I turned my heard quickly towards the door..but I fell back onto the floor as Alex sat up looking down at me and my mom opened the door. "Was I interrupting something?" my mom asked as I closed my eyes and took short breaths before shaking my head "no."

"I should go," Alex said as she hopped onto the floor but not before helping me stand up on my feet. Her eyes were so gentle, they made me want to kiss her then and there but my mom would even freak out.

"You can stay," my mom said before Alex rushed past her. "I'm sorry..I just wanted to know if you girls were hungry," my mom said as I rolled my eyes and stuck my hand in my hair.

"I should take as shower," I told her as her eyebrows lifted and she nodded before walking out. I sighed and closed the door behind her and turned to my bed where Alex laid, something stayed in her place…something that looked a lot like a stick sat on the floor near my bed. I made my way over to it and raise it into my hands before poking it. The initials _A.R_ ran across the back of the thing, it looked more like a fake toy wand then anything. I ran to my window but Alex was already gone, I grabbed my phone and dialed her but a ringing reached my ears. I faced the noise and found that not only did she leave a stick, she left her phone…great.

**Okay I'll be writing the next chapter soon..I have to do a few things and It'll be up…almost over..maybe two more chapter…and I will be creating another story but it might be Mitchie and Mikayla or Sonny and Alex, I'll have to see.**


	11. My Night

**Okay so you guys know how I said I liked writing in Alex's point of view more than Mitchie's?? Well guess what? It switched on me again…huh I'm trying to go back into Alex's because its important..hopefully this will end soon, I mean so many ideas are coming to me but I'm really trying to save some for other stories.**

Alex's P.O.V

Oh my god, Mitchie is doing something to me, one minute I'm walking over her house to talk about Harper…and the next minute I'm throwing myself all over her. Great Russo just Great, and once again I'm back to the talking to myself level. I quietly push open the house door and try to slide into the house but on the couch sits my mom and dad. I sigh, I didn't walk home from Mitchie's, I just walked…I had to think about if this was something I really wanted to do. Was I going to turn my back on the old Alex and became this…passionate love crazy, touchy feely girl with someone I barley even knew, but in my heart I knew her well.

"Alex your mother and I need to talk to you," I hear my dad say as he stands from the couch and points to the spot next to my mother. My eyes met hers before I plop on the arm of the chair and my dad walks into the kitchen

"Alex magic is.." my mother tried to begin but my dad stood at the counter, speaking at me, but towards the fridge.

"Magic is a big part of the Russo family and I feel like you don't want to be a wizard, its like your heart isn't in it, but not like before…its not there at all, explain that," my dad said finally facing me and my mom. I didn't speak, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You can tell him honey," my mo whispered as I looked into her eyes. The dim room light made a small twinkle go off in her pupil.

"I'm not ready," I whispered back as my dad walked back into the room.

"Hello…you missed four, count them four classes…three this week and one last Friday…Alex this isn't a game, magic is something you either want or don't," my dad looked mad. His stomach wasn't as big as usual…ha maybe he didn't eat yet..wait why do I find that funny. "ALEX"

"Dad I don't know what I want okay," I stood up and moved towards the stairs that lead to my room.

"Then until you know, you will no longer be able to use your powers," my dad placed his hand over to the air but it was meant for me.

"Dad," I said quietly as he slammed his hand into his side and forced it back out.

"Wand Alex," he said as I faced my mom, she didn't look at me….

"Fine," I said placing my hand into my right boot but no one sat there. I stuffed my hand into the left one and moved my fingers along the rim but still no wand. My dad was getting impatient so I pulled off both shoes turning them upside down. My eyes went up to his and he raised his eyebrow.

"Don't tell me…you lost it?" he asked but stated. It was as if he expected it from me, I raised my booth up to my chest and dug in my skirt pocket. My phone didn't sit in its place anymore.

"I know where it is…I should get it," I said before my dad shook his head.

"Go to bed, we'll deal with this in the morning….if that wand comes into the worn hands"

"Dad it won't," I said before walking up the stairs, I really didn't plan letting Mitchie find out I was a wizard. Actually it never crossed my mind once…but Wizards can't date non wizards…wait yes they can, they just can't marry them…wow marriage is far from my mind, I laughed when I stepped into my room. My parents were still talking amongst each other before the house went quiet. I stood by my door until I felt that the coast was clear and shoved my boots back onto my feet and tried my best to shimmy out the front door…..but then again its almost eleven…it takes a hour walk just to get to Mitchie's. I sighed and pulled my jacket over my shoulders before heading out the house. The walk was fine, no one was really outside and the cool air relaxed me. The pavement seemed different at night, shiny if I might say so, it looked smooth enough to touch and if I wasn't already tired from the long walk I would have stopped to give the pavement a feel but the faster I get to Mitchie's the faster I could get back home.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

I saw her house in the short distance, I watched as the view became closer and closer until I was standing on the front steps. I didn't know if I should knock or call out to Mitchie. A shadow passed in the house and I jumped over towards the side of the house. My heart was racing, I didn't know why I was so scared, but then again I shouldn't of been out this late, it might have been twelve. I sucked in some cool air between my teeth and stood back in front of the glass door. I knocked twice and crossed my arms and waited. The hall light from upstairs shown and then a small figure. I knew it was Mitchie, her hair was laying on her shoulders, falling towards her back…she wore some very short and tight red short-shorts with a tank top…but then again it was bed time. I watched as she slowly made her way down the steps. She watched me from the bottom landing before opening the door and flicking on the hall light.

"Alex? Do you know what time it is?" she asked as I nodded and pushed my way in. I'm sure she would have invited me in but I was finally getting cold.

"I um, I left,"

"A stick and your phone," she said before giggling. Her mother's voice came to our ears and she slid her hand between mine pulling me into the darkened living room. She stopped a few feet in, I could see the hall light bouncing off her face dimply, her lips sparkled. She turned to me but did something I could barley make out before saying…shush. The upstairs light clicked off and we fell into complete darkness. Mitchie let my hand go and I stepped back, but little did I know the sofa sat behind me and as the back of my legs hit it I fell onto the couch, my back falling into the cushions and my hands shooting up into the air.

"Oh..you okay," Mitchie asked, I nodded as if she could see me and in a few seconds a light flicked on. She obviously knew her house because a side lamp was a few feet from where we were standing. I sat upright on the couch as she walked over to me and crossed her legs under her as she sat on the following cushion.

"Man, your house is a death trap"

"Only sometimes," she giggled as my eyes went from her legs to her arms, and up to her lips and eyes. She must have noticed because she began rubbing her arms before blushing. "So, you came for your stuff?"

"Yeah, I tried calling you but my phone was here, and my dad wants his…stick back," I said rolling my eyes as she created an O shape with her mouth.

"So should I go get it?" she asked as O stared at her lips. Her hair was a bit over the place, I wasn't in a rush to leave.

"I'm not in a rush to leave," wow double play…first mind then voice.

"Oh, well we don't have class tomorrow, it being Saturday and all," she said smiling before her eyes went to the remote near her. She pulled it to her lap and flicked it on.

"Mitchie…." She turned to me.

"Look the whole thing with Harper, I'm just going to drop it from my mind," I said before she nodded and turned away. "I was never one to ask someone out so…" I couldn't say anything else. Mitchie smiled at me before brushing her hair off her shoulders and onto her back, she didn't know how much that made me want her even more.

"Fine then I'll ask…Alex Russo, would you like to date the hottest girl in Waverly?"

"Just in Waverly?" I asked before she reached over and flicked my shoulder, I laughed and nodded but she raised her eyebrow.

"I would love to," it was corny or at least to me it was but Mitchie didn't mind. She sat where she was and just smiled. I wanted to add more to it, but maybe I was scaring her with my entire just go for it tactic, it's not the army.

"Mitchie? I thought you were in bed…" her mother called down the stairs, it was a good thing to because she crawled over into my lap and turned towards the stairs.

"No I thought I'd watch a movie or something…" she got quiet before turning to me, I didn't mind the invasion, it was nice and welcomed… "I um..I'm going to watch a movie with Alex," she shout out as the hall light flicked back on. My heart pounded, when did me being here have anything to do with her mother?

"Oh, she's down there? Hi Alex…its pretty late don't you think?"

"Yeah mom I forgot to tell you, I asked her to stay over," after that you could hear the cars outside pass by before her mother spoke again.

"Well it would have been nice to know earlier, I could of fixed up the guest room"

"It's okay, my bed is big enough," Mitchie replied but at that her mother flicked the light off and walked away. I faced Mitchie on my lap.

"I…"

"Well you have to stay now, I told my mom you were," she said before stretching her legs over mine and leaning back onto my shoulder. Her hair pressed into my chin as the television flashed and I knew she could feel the heat around my body because I was almost sweating like crazy, or I think I was. My hands were limply at my side for a while until head pressed against my neck. I removed the itchy part of her hair that continued to stab me and laid my fingers across her arms…every few minutes I got closer and closer to locking my fingers together until she looked up at me. Her smile was still huge, and damn all the feelings that shot through my legs, arms, fingers, and heart. She laid her palms upwards to me. My hands were sticky and sweaty and I didn't want to push them together. I didn't move so her raised my hands and laid them over her stomach before pulling them together with her own.

"Sticky fingers," she laughed as I chuckled but my throat burned since it was so dry. Her hands trailed around mines, her fingers went in-between every last one of mine, she made her soft hands dance around on mine and that made my heart flutter. After a good hour or two I noticed she was almost completely sleep in my lap.

"Um Mitch, we should…I mean you should get to bed," I couldn't stay over..my parents would kill me, and now that my dad thinks I'm against magic, I sighed and Mitchie sat up and turned to me.

"You still want to leave? Its too late now," her eyes looked as if they were forced to stay open.

"My parents will kill me"

"I'll take up for you, come on," she stood and pulled me up before turning off the television. It happened again, that pounding noise, that stupid thump, thump, thump, it makes everything seem to go slow. I'm barley in control as the light flick off and she leads me upstairs…I'm thinking turn away, go back, this is not an exit, danger danger..but when we reach her room she closed the door behind us and flicks on the light.

"I seriously can't stay"

"But you have to," she said, and now not only was all this other stuff happening to me my heart was in my throat, I swallowed once but it wouldn't go down and now everything burned…everything on me wanted to be touched.

"I-I don't have anything to wear so.." I turned to the door but she pulled me again but this time towards her closet. Wow, I was sure everything existed in that never ending chair.

"We look like we wear the same size, you're a bit taller but yeah the same size," she said before making her way over to the bed. She pulled back her top sheets as I stood cupping the clothes. I saw my phone and wand near her nightstand.

"If I stay over you promise you won't get mad if I'm gone before you wake?"

"I promise," she said before turning her back to me and getting under the sheets. Her legs were long and firm, they were smooth too, and only way I knew that was the feel of her legs on mine between these stupid fish net stockings. Without thinking I began pulling my jacket off, followed by my top then my skirt. I didn't give much thought to Mitch until I stood in a identical night outfit to hers, but mine was all blue.

"Cute," she said, she must have been watching me the entire time, I blushed before turning off the light and praying that her guitars wouldn't trip me. I slid onto the other side of her queen sized bed and turned away from her. I felt her hand on my waist as she pulled her body into my back. Her chest against my back, her knee knocking into the back of my leg, and her breath kissing the small hairs on my neck. I couldn't sleep and I knew I wouldn't be able to.

**Okay so I didn't want to make this story like all my others…I'm still not done, one left I think..but anyway I got some hardcore stories but I didn't know the age of readers so I made it a T story..the next one may be a little crazy, lol…PLEASE REVIEW. I have Demi in this story somewhere and will fix it..**


	12. Harper's Revenge

**First off…I didn't know the age range of the readers for this which is why I left the sex out of it..I'm good at writing them though, lol.I didn't want to wait forever to write this chapter and I've got stuff in mind that I want this to be about…enjoy and I still think there will be one more…I'll say that until I think its done…pretty soon though. Sorry I didn't post this on time, my internet was down a whole day..so in a few hours I will treat you guys to another chapter and depending on the reviews I get, I might add a sex scene then yeah…lol…also I posted it earlier but deleted it because it was half done..**

Alex's P.O.V

My back burned all night, my eyes were heavy but I couldn't close them. I didn't want to lose the close connection between Mitchie and I. Sometime in the night I rolled on my back, my side was aching from laying on it for three hours. Mitchie's arm went across my chest and her leg slid between mine. That only made breathing harder. I would look at her lips, they were turned into a smile, her skin against mine was hell for me. So many ideas that I never had in my head echoed loudly like banging pots and pans. They made themselves known, I rubbed her fingers and twisted mine between her smooth hair. She finally moved and slightly opened her eyes, maybe she was surprised to still see me laying next to her.

"My feet are cold," she whispered into my ear as her breath traveled on my skin. I shook a little before starring down. I couldn't lay under the sheets. I still had burning sensations deep down in me that only the mild cool air could cure. I thought maybe she was sleep talking and ignored her shifting her body, her arm left my chest and rubbed my shoulder before she slid it over towards her body. She didn't know that her hand brushed up against the top of my chest.

"Are you awake or sleep talking?" I wait for her answer but she yawns before her eyes open wider.

"I'm awake," she says scratchily before moving her leg off of me and under the covers. I felt cold, her body was away from mine, nothing felt more perfect then when we were wrapped between each other. I turned towards Mitch who's eyes were closed again, her breathing was slow and I knew she was sleep. I slid into her, finally pulling the cover over my body and placing my right arm over her waist. Both our bodies pressed tightly together as a smile crossed her lips. I leaned in and pecked her nose before rubbing it with mine and tenderly giving her a long one on her lips. She moaned and smiled into it…great…. moans will be the death of me. I pull back and take a deep breath and within minutes, I'm finally asleep…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mitchie's P.O.V

I awaken around nine in the morning. Alex is still closely entangled with me, her arms around my waist and her head snuggled into my neck. I smile before pushing myself from under her and crawling out of my bed. The sun has lit up my entire room, everything is glistening and it seems as if more light than usual sat in the area. I looked back at Alex, she looked happy so I decided not to wake her and head to the kitchen where I knew my mom would be. The house smelled of buttermilk pancakes and something else I couldn't make out. I passed the living room and made it to the kitchen before sitting on a barstool chair.

"Morning Mitchie," I hear my mother say smiling.

"Hey, so what's for breakfast?"

"Same as every Saturday honey, so how did you sleep?"

"Ummm a little off I guess, I'm not use to sharing my bed with someone," wow that sounded…weird.

"Well my friends and I always shared beds"

"Mom did you forget that.."

"No, I know you like Alex…so is it short for something like Alexis?" my mom turned to me, honestly I didn't know and I was okay with that, we could learn more about each other. "Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah," I nodded and answered before a loud rattling noise hit the door.

"Who could that be?" my mom asked before I shrugged.

"I'll check," I told her as I snatched a small piece from a pancake and rubbed it in syrup, before biting it. The walk to the front door was short, I didn't open the door because of a odd shaped figure. I watched as the figure paced, the only person besides my mom knew we lived here was Alex. Maybe it was the mail man, I pulled open the door after turning the locks and saw in all her horrible ways Harper. Her hand was raised to knock the door so I tired forcing it closed but she pushed her way in.

"I saw Alex come here yesterday after school, her mom said she's not in her room, so is she here?" the girl made her way past me as the door sat open. My heart was pumping fast, I was scared of her, no other way to put it but like that. I slowly walked into the stairs before tripping backwards and landing on the forth step.

"Mitchie??Who is it?" I hear my mom ask, I don't answer my stomach is turning now as Harper leans down into me.

"Is Alex here or not?" her voice was raspy, as if she was crying..that would be weird..right?

"Mitchie I asked you a…" my mom saw the girl and began wiping her hands on her apron. "Another friend of yours?"

"No," I tell her standing up and walking back a few more steps which lead me closer to the top.

"Oh, then you are?" my mom asked before Harper stepped away from me.

"Alex's girlfriend, she didn't come home last night and I was worried, her parents called worried," Harper lied before my mother turned to me.

"Did you know Alex was dating someone?"

"She's not dating Harper, she's suppose to be her best friend…some friend," I rolled my eyes and backed up higher on the steps.

"I'm not leaving without my girlfriend," Harper told my mom as I disappeared into my room, leaving my mom with the weirdest girl in the world. Alex was sitting up ruffling her hair as I slammed my room door behind me.

"What's up?" she asked before removing the covers from her legs.

"Harper…she found out where I live and now she's acting…" I couldn't finish as Alex hopped out of the bed and placed her fingers over mine that sat on the door knob. Then she walked to the top of the steps.

"Harper? What are you doing…stalking me now?" I stepped to Alex's side as she said this. The girl studied both of us and our half naked bodies and kicked something in my hall before walking out.

"How could you Alex?...Mitchie you better watch your back," she yelled before leaving. At that statement Alex sighed but I leaned on the banister…tears tried pushing through my eyes but Alex didn't need to see me like that. My mom slowly closed the door and looked at where we stood.

"Mitchie I don't want you fighting over…"

"Mom, Harper isn't dating Alex," the brunette's shoulder bumped into mine as my mom turned back towards the door.

"Wait Harper said I was dating her….that she was dating me??" Alex studied me as I nodded. I didn't want to cause anything..and that scared feeling I had in my stomach vanished when Alex grabbed my hand and pulled me back into my room. The door shut and I caught my balance as she leaned back. My eyes stayed on her before she placed her hand on her forehead, her eyes made its way onto the clock. "Holy shit…is that the time?" she asked as I nodded. She darted to the side of the bed and pulled her things up before pulling her top over her head. I smiled, even though I didn't want to..okay well I did. Her bra was red and see-through, it had little ruffles on the edges, I never took Alex for a girl who wore ruffles. She then slid her bottoms off before tossing it aside and grabbing her clothes from yesterday. I watched as she slid her smooth legs into her skirt, her shaking her hips as the cloth rose above her skin and she snapped the thing together.

Her shirt was quickly slid on but not before my eyes stayed on her breast, they looked so soft, and I don't know why I was thinking like this but I was…I wanted to know what they felt like. She landed on my floor with a thud crawling under my bed for her shoes, I don't know how they got there but she found them and began tugging on them.

"Are you leaving?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Kinda' have to…my parents are going to kill me, and not only that…my mom knows I like you, and if she finds out I slept over here…ugh if Harper tells her I slept over here I'm dead…my parents could send me off to Wizar…I mean another school," I watched as she stood and brushed herself off before grabbing her phone and that stick. "You have a brush?" she asked as I nodded and pointed towards a near-by dresser. She went to it and began using the brush to straighten her ends. I moved from where I stood and leaned over her as she sat in a cushioned chair.

"Alex…we won't have to like…," I didn't know what I wanted to say, I just wanted to be close to her so when she placed my brush down and tried getting up I fell onto her lap. And I mean literally because the clothes she took off and tossed tangled my toes and made me fall forward. She gripped my shoulders as my legs almost went into the air.

"Mitch I have to get home, no time for this," she said as I pushed out my bottom lip and she studied my face before leaning in kissing my lips. I smiled into it pushing my hands into her hair, shaking it a bit knowing she just fixed it. She tried holding onto me but the both of us just fell forward, my back hitting the floor with a soft but loud thud while she fell on top of me and tried pulling back. I wouldn't let her, my hands stayed tangled in her hair as I pushed my mouth open a bit…ideas were just coming to me. I pressed my tongue onto her lips and I'm not sure what her first reaction was since my eyes were closed but she let it slide into her mouth like butter. Our tongues met, they fought back and forth and out lips smashed together hard, I let a deep sigh escaped me before Alex's hands shifted off of my shoulder and went up onto my hands. She plucked my fingers away before pulling back and pecking me.

"I really have to go," she said before pulling back…the next thing I knew she was out the door but I didn't mind, I laid back onto my floor and smiled dumbly at the ceiling, my chest burned..my fingers screamed and my legs begged for more.

**I don't know why I always do this to myself and you guys..I make everything all hot and spicy and cut it short, that goes to the other chapters..this was a semi-morning one…sorry…only your reviews for more intimate scenes will help it change..also I'm trying my best to close everything so it could end…my brain sucks when it comes to that stuff. WARNING: All my sex scenes are hard core so if you ask for it..don't be surprised at what you see, read some of my others..like Love Shines and go to chapter 9…at the end is wow..**


	13. Rush

**Okay I feel like puking..yeah I know TMI, but I'm dizzy because its late at night, I didn't eat and I never break promises, even to you guys. I hope this will come out amazing..I'm just so dizzy right now…please let me finish this chapter..and once again I'm still not done, it feels like a reoccurring theme lol. Also when I tried posting this at 1:30 am my stupid internet had went off again, I think the cable/internet people life messing with me, my mom is going to be mad in the morning..lol anyway I'll be posting this when I can.**

Mitchie's P.O.V

Since Alex left the house I've been still laying in the spot where she left me. I don't know why but either one of two things will happen when I do, one these urges in me will escalate, or two me moving ill completely end the ecstasy that I'm currently in. Is it just me or have Alex and I become a little bit closer…wow that sound retarded Mitchie…great I'm back to talking to myself. I wonder why my mom hasn't made her way up the stairs? She's usually in my business by now and since Alex left who knows what she's doing down there. I don't want to move though, and I guess I should push any thoughts of my mother out of my head especially since everything in my body, inside and out is tingling, burning…aching almost. I lead my left hand onto my exposed stomach, it wasn't as if I tried laying it there it just ended where it landed. My sweaty hand blending with my wet and sticky stomach, awesome. But before further thoughts about what I was actually thinking crept into my mind the stairs began to creek.

It was exactly seven steps from where was to the door, and closing it wasn't an option, because moving wasn't one. I saw my mom swiftly walk past my door without glancing in. I left out a breath of relief but too early I might add because my mother came back and looked into the room. I laid stiff, legs slightly apart, one arm on my exposed stomach while the other was spread to my side, sweat on my face and small strands of hair clinging to my face as the rest spreads around me. It feels awkward watching her watch me, I don't know if it's the pulsing heat that's shooting through my body because of Alex and knowing the thoughts I was having..okay its that one.

"Mitchie, I don't really like that Harper girl," she leaned on the archway watching as I unwillingly sat up. My stomach was turning a bit now, it felt like a rush almost, as if I was caught doing something I knew I had no business doing. "Maybe I should go with you to school Monday."

"No," I answered before standing up, "I'll just walk with Alex from her place," my mom studied my face as I pulled my shirt over my exposed skin. The fabric was somehow cool against my skin, or maybe it was the small beads of sweat that felt the fabric move.

"I don't know"

"Mom I'm a big girl, besides…I…," my eyes left my mom as I made it to my bed, the room was spinning. That was something new and I didn't know if I could balance myself any longer.

"Mitchie, you're my only little girl and.."

"I'm your only child," I chimed in as she nodded before making her way over to me. I didn't want her to sit next to me, I tried focusing on Alex but it made me a little sick knowing my mom was in the room, and I felt as if she could read mind…oh go. I sat up once more and leaned back onto my head board as my mom sat next to my feet.

"Look if that Harper girl gives you any trouble, call me first thing do you understand?" I hear her ask before I nod, whatever it takes to get her out is fine by me. She stands up but just as I think she's leaving she moves towards me and peck my forehead before rubbing my head. I'm not some dog…she can't just do that to me, I'm not seven and I didn't think it was cute then either. She pulled away, looked me in the eyes and frowned a bit before walking out, thank god she closed my door. I slid onto my bed and closed my eyes, the image of Alex was still on my mind, the feeling was gone though, the rush…wait no it's coming back.

Alex's P.O.V

I was afraid to push open the house door and find Harper speaking to my parents about me and Mitchie. My dad although he liked the girl didn't know I was dating her…and well we just weirdly came across that last night. I ran my fingers over the cool knob and pushed the door open, the house was calm…way to calm to be close to two. I stepped onto the hardwood floor and looked around expecting to be caught or scared by both of my parents eyes on me, but that wasn't the case. I was relieved and tip toed up to my room, but then again I was pretty sure my parents were waiting in there. I arrived at my door and did the same as before, I listened to things to come from the other side before pushing open the door finding nothing and no one waiting for me. I ran my fingers through my hair and kicked off my boots as my bathroom door came flying open, my heart basically jumped out of my chest and into my throat as Harper appeared.

"Honestly…my bathroom?" I asked her holding my chest as she stared at me awkwardly.

"Alex we have to talk," she said, it didn't really sound like Harper's voice or tone, it sounded sadder.

"Did you tell my parents?" I asked before she shook her head no.

"I'm your best friend but we need to lay down some ground rules," I nodded at that as she continued. "Mitchie, she's off limits Alex, both you and I like her and the only way either of can be happy is if neither of us tried dating her."

"Harper," I looked away from her, funny thing was I wasn't trying to date Mitchie, we just made it official yesterday. "Look its kinda late for that, Mitchie and I just made everything…you know she asked me and I said yes, or I asked her but either way we're dating"

"Well you better un-date her because as my best friend you promised to never hurt me"

"What about you wanting to take revenge on Mitchie like that isn't hurting me," I tossed my hands into the air as she made it over to my computer chair, sitting down and crossing her legs before folding her hands over her knee.

"Alex you never once said you liked the girl, not even when I confessed that I did"

"Well I'm sorry for being all secretive about it, I didn't know what I wanted"

"Well this is life Alex, you should of said something, there is no way in hell that you can date her now"

"And what will happen if I continue seeing her?" I watched as she stood up, I've never seen Harper this authoritative before. She made it over to me before saying her last words. " Not only won't we be friends anymore, I'll do things to Mitchie that you can't even imagine," her vice made my skin crawl, her eyes were the evil icing on the cake. I didn't reply as she left the room, I still could hear her voice. Why did she want to hurt Mitchie? My Mitchie? Just because of me she wanted to hurt her? I stood to walk towards my door when my father came and stood by it with his arms folded.

"We need to talk," he said eyeing me.

"What's up with everyone and speaking to me, its not like I actually listen," I laughed and he didn't. I stopped and nodded before making it back to my bed, and sat stiff as a rock, or board, whichever is stiffer as he slowly closed my door. My eyes went to my hands, something I rarely did. He pulled my computer chair and placed it in front of me before taking a seat.

"You go first," I said as he rubbed his invisible face fair.

"Where were you last night?"

"I went to get my wand"

"At that hour of night Alex?" he raised his voice, I felt like a kid again.

"I didn't want anyone to find it who could use it for evil things"

"You have taken this too damn far, what the hell is your problem? Can you not see that something is changing you? Even if you never wanted to come to magic class you came, even when you hated me speaking you listened.."

"Kind of like what I'm doing now?"

"Shut up," I felt a pain shoot through me when his finger landed near my nose and he spoke those words. "Not again Alex, you will stay in this room until you have come to terms with our rules"

"I don't even know what you're talking about"

"After ten you are suppose to be in this house, but nooo you decided to stay at some girl's house," his voice echoed off the walls. He knew about Mitchie…I stared up at him.

"I'm sorry Mitchie's mom was working late, I left my wand and…I'm sorry," I didn't think that could shut him up but it did..but only slightly. My mom pushed open the room door and held a tray under her arms.

"A little help," she said as my dad snatched my wand that sat on my bed, it was hard and forceful and thank god it didn't sit in my hand. He eyed me one last time before walking out and I was left to think about how I wanted to get the hell out of there.

Mitchie's P.O.V

"Come on lets go get some ice-cream its still early," I hear my mom say once again from my doorway. She cracked the door a bit so her voice could travel but I just sighed before answering.

"I'm…I don't really feel….I'm not in a ice-cream mood," I said before my mother revealed herself to me.

"Well lets get out the house, I don't know check out Waverly," she grinned before I nodded.

"I have to get dressed"

"Oh right..I'll head to the corner store for some ice-cream for later, I need some," she smiled before I nodded and she disappeared.. "ten minutes." I pulled myself off the bed and just stood looking dumbly at my body in a mirror. I ran my fingers across my arms before turning to my clothes chair. The door slammed, I heard it loudly from where I stood and ignored it, although my mom wasn't mad, or I don't think she was. I pulled a lime green shirt up and stuck my tongue out at it before tossing it aside. That happened a few times as my door creaked, I turned but no one was there. I went back to my clothes and it happened again. My mom room was down the hall and I thought maybe she left her window open so I walked out and headed into her room, the window was shut tight, and in that quick second a shadow flashed behind me. My heart leapt as I turned around and something was flung at me. I could barley see it as I landed on my mother's bed, and the object or person shall I say that came into me was none other than Harper.

"What the hell is your problem? Get off of me," I screamed as her hands gripped my wrist as she held them close to my chest. She sat up in a straddling position above my pelvis. "Get the hell off of me," I screamed as she smiled down at me. My heart was pounding, it did that way to much and I was sure that death would come if it did that frequently.

"Why Alex? Why my Alex?" she asked as my back pushed deeper into the white covers that sat below me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as she freed my hands, I was getting ready to push her off of me but her fist landed next to my face, I could feel tears coming on. Damn it, I cried too much.

"What does Alex like so much about you? You're just some girl, a practice doll even," she said as her hands slid under my tank top. Her fingers were ice cold against my skin and before any other thoughts came to me I slammed my fist into her arms. She sucked her teeth and one hand came down and landed on my face, her palm was pressed tight against me, pushing my cheek deep into the covers. I could barley breath and my neck burned from being turned forcefully sideways. Her other hand went up my shirt again, my hands went into the air as I reached up for her, missing a few times before I found something and slammed my fist into it. She let my face go and placed that hand into my hair, twirling it around her hand and yanking it. I screamed and her free hand which was under my shirt landed on my face again.

"SHUT UP, I can't see what Alex sees in you…you're whiny….you're needy..you're nothing like….you're not her type," she said to me and her hand stayed glued into my hair, yanking it every chance that she got. Whimpers left my lips as tears poured down onto my mother's cotton sheets. Her hand once again went under my shirt, I didn't want her to be controlling me, but with her hand in my hair and her straddling me, she had the advantage. Her fingers slide over my bra, I could feel her hand smooth around its edge.

"Stop," I cried out as she dug her nails into my head and yanked my head back, I couldn't see her now, the window and the headboard of the bed was in my view. My neck ached, my head burned and my heart somehow was breaking a bit.

"Shut up or I'll have to be rough," she said, oh yeah like what she was doing at the moment wasn't considered rough. I felt her fingers train over the rim of my bra..her palms sticking to my skin as she tugged on the fabric. Air hit my stomach, as she ignored the bra and her hand came flying down towards my night shorts. I stopped her there, blocking myself with my hands, I couldn't tell where her body was but I knew mine all too well. Her fist came down upon my fingers, my knuckled cracked and I sucked in air keeping myself covered her let my hair go and drug her hands down my arms, I watched her face through my tears that mostly blurred my vision. She shoved both my arms into the palm of one oh her hands…I didn't know why I wasn't screaming, but then again I didn't want to get hit again, I was becoming dizzy from all the pain that was building inside of me. She forced my arms above my head and pulled my short strings apart. I watched in horror, studying her features as her hand moved, she began shifting my shorts off of me, my heart beat fast...this wasn't happening. I held my breath as her hand found its was on the trim of my underwear, my legs burned and I mean bad…this wasn't' suppose to be happening and not with Harper, I was going to take my chances…

"HELP….HELP…SOMEONE HELP ME," I screamed as loud as I could…I wanted to say rape, but those words scared me, burned into me as if I was wrong..I knew I wasn't but saying that would haunt me forever. Harper removed her hand from my underwear and slammed her fist this time into my face before letting my arms go. I covered what I could with my hands but her fist just landed right back into it. When she pulled back getting ready for another blow I made the best fist that I could before jamming it right into her shoulder, she went over and I stood off of my mother's bed and darted for the door but Harper grabbed my leg…everything in me was screaming..I cried out loudly as she towered over me once more, her first getting ready to slam directly into my face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard my mother say, it sounded as if she was running, as if she heard me from around the block, my eyes were watering as she shoved the girl away from me, gripping my hand before pulling me back. My face stung, and I wobbled to get away.

"Call the police," she said as I fell back onto the floor, my back pressed against the wall, I was too weak to even stay away. "Mitchie!!" my mom yelled, my ears were ringing and I always heard that going to sleep after a fell was a bad idea, and I think that applied to getting hit in the face. My vision wasn't good, my tears had already blocked most of my sight, someone came across me and spoke to my mom…Harper said something but nothing was heard by me. My head was pounding, I tried standing up but my legs wouldn't let me, I felt defeated, I felt sick, I felt hopeless and once again, I felt alone.

**Okay so yeah, next chapter will hopefully have S.E.X..sorry had to spell it out for you guys…I think I'll have to change it to "M" as well..anyway PLEASE REVIEW, and now I should eat and sleep before I pass out…and yes I'm super dizzy, when I look away from my computer keys I wanna puke and everything spins..**


	14. Force

**Okay first off I wrote chapter 14 last night and when I was trying to save it I was pressing stuff too fast and deleted it on accident…so here I go again. Also read "By the Pool Side" because people want me to continue it and so I will and I'll add a sex scene in that one because I don't really want to go back on this one and change it from "T" to "M" because it would have been crazy already…so please review and enjoy.**

Alex's P.O.V

I've been laying in bed all day, the lights in my room are off, my wand tossed somewhere that my dad feels appropriate. Normally I would disobey him and my mom both just to leave the house and do what I want but not today. I feel like I've given them heart attacks to last a few days, I mean because of course they wanted to know where I was last night. Its not my fault that Mitchie can somehow suggest me to do something and I listen to her. I can still feel her lips on mine, the pressure of smooth skin rubbing against my own. Anyway, let me stop thinking like that before I get all hot and bothered. Harper hasn't called all day today, and neither has Mitchie, although I didn't really expect her to. Everything is so confusing, I mean just last week I was into boys, or at least I thought I was and she came and changed everything. And Harper…why in the hell does she like me? I swear she was straight, although…huh.

"Alex can I come in?" I hear Max from the other side of the door I sigh and invite him in. I haven't done anything all day so why not? His eyes meet mine before he flicks on my light and closes my door. I sit up on my bed staring straight at him before he sits next to me.

"Okay what?" I ask.

"I brought you this," he digs into his pocket and pulls out my wand while smiling.

"Thanks but uh, I don't really need it, I'm trying to decide if being a wizard is still something I want"

"What? Hello you want to beat Justin"

"Yeah I really do but…I just have life stuff to deal with"

"Oh like you staying over that girls house?"

"What?"

"Mom told me," he laughed before sliding his wand back into his pocket and placing my on the bed.

"Look Max, don't believe everything you hear"

"What about everything I see, because I mean Harper did kiss that girl you had in here," he said, eyes getting big before I felt my heart jump.

"So Harper kissed Mitchie?" I asked, I totally forgot about it, not completely but I pushed it to the far back place in my head.

"Yeah, she's kinda…well there are some things you don't know about Harper," he said as footsteps came towards my door. "Its mom, I'm not in here," he said diving under my bed as the door opened. I sat upright and began fixing my sheet as my mom stared at me.

"Have you seen Max? He has to take a bath before bed, he's gotten into your father's things again," she said as I shrugged, I would usually point and tell where he was but I didn't. "Alex your father has taken that…" she walked over to my bed and grabbed the wand between her fingers.

"I'm sorry, I just…its mine, he doesn't have a right to touch a wizards personal belongings," I said as my mother rolled her eyes and looked around my room.

"Maybe you should get some sleep to, who knows how much of it you got last night"

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing," she said walking out leaving my door open. Max came from under the bed and I watched as he left.

"Close my door," I yelled as he did it and my mom yelled down the hall for him. I guess he must have ran because loud footsteps crashed near the door. I fell onto my back, kind of mad that I didn't tell the boy to cut off my light. I stared at the ceiling thinking about Mitchie.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Mitchie's P.O.V

My mom was speaking to me but my ears were ringing. I laid in my bed as she left out of the room and carried a glass on a tray filled with juice, next to it a wash cloth. She said something but I still couldn't make it out, I could finally see clearly since my eyes weren't wet with tears. Her hand landed on my face as I hissed and she spoke, her fingers and the wash cloth ran across my face a few times. It stung, my face was beating like a drum.

"Relax," I finally heard her say in a muffled voice, I really couldn't. My face was stinging from whatever was on that rag. "This is going to swell," she said as I faced my mirror, it burned to turn my neck. I looked completely fine, except for a small red bruise that sat in a circle on one of my cheeks and my knuckles were red. "Mitchie, has this girl been doing this to you?" I didn't want to answer, my throat was dry and if I told my mom, Alex would soon have to find out and I didn't want that.

"No," my voice shook as she turned my face to meet hers. She made sure our eyes met.

"Mitchie don't lie to me"

"I'm not," I whispered as she rubbed my face again. "Ow."

"I only want to protect you, why did you let her in?"

"I didn't," I whimpered as she ran something else across my face. Her features were stern, her hand heavy and my face still pulsing in her grip.

"Well we need to call the police"

"No," I said loudly as I pulled my face away.

"Mitchie we are not going to have that girl doing this to you"

"This isn't us mom, its me and…she's not"

"MITCHIE TORRES," my mother yelled standing up collecting what she had while sliding the juice on my nightstand. "My daughter is not about to become a statistic," she said before strolling towards the door.

"Mom I'm not…she's…just…I don't want to hurt Alex"

"Oh so Alex is more important than you?" she asked as I looked away, I didn't want to answer her. "Yes?"

"Mom, I don't want Alex to hate me," I said quietly as she walked from the room. I didn't hear anything until she came back a few seconds later. She had a phone in her hand as well as a phone book. "What are you doing?"

"Well first, we're going to call the police, then we're going to call Alex, and you're going to tell her what happened…and not only that you're not allowed to go back to that school."

"What, you can't do that," I screamed standing from my bed, I was still a bit dizzy but she didn't care and neither did I.

"I'm doing it"

"I won't say anything," I said folding my arms, before pressing my lips together tightly.

"Mitchie the girl was…"

"Mom, I just found Alex…I don't want to lose her," I said as my eyes began to burn again. Tears formed, but I tried my best to hold them in.

"What am I suppose to do, just sit back while some girl is trying to abuse my daughter?"

"No, I'll handle it," I said before she stood up and slammed the phone book.

"I'm driving you to school, picking you up and if you want Alex over she'll have to come here, I will not stand for this Mitchie," she said before I nodded. She didn't know about all the other things Harper did to me, she only knew about her hitting me, or at least I think that's all she'd seen. And how did Harper get out of my house without the cops already being here…I wanted to ask my mom but she seemed pissed at me, and the old Mitchie…who am I kidding, I would still be the quiet girl. I walked back over to my bed for laying down getting ready to sleep when my phone rung.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the name on the phone.

"It's me Alex"

"Hey"

"Hey…"

"Yeah?" I asked laughing before gripping my cheek, it still burned.

"I'm coming over"

"What? Its almost nine, are you planning on staying over again?" I asked.

"Well you see…the thing is, I have something to tell you"

"Oh…like what?"

"I'll be there," the phone hung up and I looked blankly at it for a while. What did Alex want to say to me and…oh god my face is red. I hopped out of my bed and made it into my bathroom until I noticed I didn't own any make-up.

"Mom, I need some cover up stuff," I said as I met my mother in the hall, she was crying, tears streaming down her face, her arms pressed into her chest tightly. I froze at the sight, I had never seen her like that before. She quickly brushed her tears away and sniffled before turning to face me.

"I'm sorry honey, um…I have some stuff in my bathroom…why do you need it?" she asked. I was hurt to know that she must have been crying because of me. I didn't answer her, I was getting ready to give her a hug when she disappeared into her room and came back out with make-up. "Don't use a lot," she said placing the things into my arm before strolling into her room and locking her door. I don't think I know how to comfort her… I sighed before strolling back into my room, there were different color containers and I went through everyone just to find the perfect shade to cover my cheek.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Alex's P.O.V

I knew that if I stayed over Mitchie's I would be in big trouble so I made my bed as if I was in it and told Max that I'd give him ten dollars to keep mom and dad out until I called him and he transported my back into my room. The lights around Mitchie's block were out, the only sign of life was a guy from across the street kicking a can. I laughed before I saw a figure under the Russo's porch. It scared the shit out of me until I saw the figure walk out. It was Harper, she looked…scary almost.

"What the hell are you doing here? Again?" I asked as she stared at me, with fire in her eyes. "Harper?" She didn't speak all she did was lunge at me and knock her body into mine. We both fell onto the cement with a loud thud as my back felt like it cracked. I moaned as she gripped my wrists and forcefully pushed them above my head.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled pushing my arms up as best as I could. Her lips came crashing down onto mine, hard. She breathed onto my face warming my lips with hers. My elbows scrapped against the cement ground as she pulled my arms down to my side before forcing them back up. I began turning my body to the side to make her fall off and she did, but her hands were still on my wrist, our lips parted and I stared into her eyes as I landed on top of her. My hands gave way from hers and freed and I placed my fist into her stomach before pulling back and standing up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled as she gripped her stomach and stood.

"Alex she's not the girl for you…I AM"

"Harper…I don't like you, and if you ever come at me like that again…"

"I'm not going to just stand around and let you…and let you throw your life away because of some girl, we are meant to be,…us, you can't just give up on us because she's new in town"

"Harper there was never us, there was me and some guy and then you," as I said this her face turned up and I saw her create a first. "So you're going to hit me?" I asked breathing deeply. Mitchie's room window opened as she looked down.

"LEAVE HER ALONE," she yelled from her window as my eyes met hers. In that short time Harper slammed her fist into my shoulder, I cupped it with my other hand.

"Alex you out of all people should know when someone isn't right for you, I have always told you if they were or weren't and guess what? She'd not good enough for you," I wanted to slam my fist into her face but the guy from across the street came over and pushed the girl back away from me. "Alex, not only should Mitchie watch her back, but you….there is real magic in this world," she said in a evil tone before turning to walk away. "In the end, it will always be just me and you," she called back as Mitchie and her mom opened the front door.

Mitchie came and helped me into the house before I pulled off my shirt, exposing my bra, I really didn't care, my arm was burning like hell. Ms. Torres made her way into the kitchen as Mitchie starred at me, or more like at where my shirt use to sit. Her hand came over my shoulder and she pressed her fingers into it slowly, massaging it until her mother came back and placed a ice-pack onto the spot. The area still burned, not from getting hit, but because Mitchie touched me. My eyes met hers as her mother walked over to me wrapping a couch blanket over me. Mitchie blushed after turning away and I finally saw her mother up close. Her eyes were red, her face flushed. She left me and Mitchie alone. I didn't know where to start with her, on Harper or me being a wizard..

**Okay I liked the one I write last night better but it got deleted because I was in a rush to do stuff, oh well…I've learned my lesson.**


	15. Talk to me

**Okay I'm keeping the story in first person but this chapter will switch a lot between both girls point of views during the same time…meaning that you may read over a few similar things because each girl has different views….Enjoy! Oh and Tomatoes…no she didn't tell Mitch she was a wizard, I made sure of it lol. Sorry it took a day and a half to get up but I have two essays to write and a test to study for since next week is my last week of school, today is my mom's birthday and mother's day is tomorrow…ugh too much stuff and stress.**

Mitchie's P.O.V

I stood starring at the blanket my mom just draped over Alex. Her eyes staring into me, as if she was reading me, I blushed and turned towards the kitchen door. Alex laughed before sliding over and patting the spot next to her. My skin was already heating up, any closer to her and I think I'd melt…wow that's cheesy. I made my way over to her making sure not to bump into her shoulder as I sighed.

"So why did you come over this late?" I asked diving head first into the conservation.

"Oh um…" she pulled the rag from by her arm and stared at it. From the slightest movement she did I could see the thin line of her bra leading under the dark cover. I brushed my hand over my bang and smiled awkwardly as she took notice and looked down. Her eyes came back up to mine before she shifted and fixed the blanket over her chest. "I'm still getting over the fact that something is mentally wrong with Harper," she laughed as I nodded. I knew I should of told her about her friend a while back but I still didn't want to, and honestly, I don't think I ever would.

"What did she mean by real magic?" I asked as Alex ran her finger over the couch and lifted her shirt into her hand.

"Ummm, that's something that I wanted to talk about," she said pulling her shirt over her head. I got one last glance of her black bra before she covered it, purposefully shielding my eyes. I watched as she tossed the blanket to her side and turned her body in towards mine. We sat face to face, maybe a feet away from each other. " So…I feel like…well I know that I can trust you," she said as I narrowed my eyes at her nodding. "Its just….I don't want you to like freak out or anything when I tell you this," she said. Honestly I wasn't paying attention to her. Her lips were my main focus until my mom came back into the room. We both faced her as I sighed and she rose the house phone up towards Alex.

Alex's P.O.V

I starred at Mitchie, her eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room. Neither one of us looked away before my arm stung. I placed my hand over it trying to cool the thing down, the blanket rustled and I stared up at the girl.

"So why did you come over this late?" I hear her ask. She was still starring at me, blankly, so I slid over and placed my hand on the couch patting it. She came over and sat down as I sighed. A breeze went over my skin, brushing up against my stomach, I looked down to see the blanket was sliding. I lifted it a few times before looking at Mitchie, her eyes were starring down at my bra. I placed a small grin on my face before reaching for my shirt.

"Oh um…,I'm still getting over the fact that something is mentally wrong with Harper," I laughed awkwardly before shifting on the couch and pulling my arms through my shirt, slowly that is.

"What did she mean by real magic?" Mitchie asked as my shirt fell across my stomach. I starred at the girl, it was now or never, but then again I'd choose to never tell her I was a wizard.

"Ummm, that's something that I wanted to talk about….So…I feel like…well I know that I can trust you," that sounded weird, trust…already? "Its just….I don't want you to like freak out or anything when I tell you this," I placed my hands into my lap until Mitchie's mom walked into the room. She held a phone in her hand and handed it to me.

"We have to report that girl," she said sitting across from Mitchie and me. I turned to the dark haired girl and plastered on her face was a frown.

"I um…look I can deal with Harper, I'm a big girl," I said before rejecting the phone in the woman's hand. Her eyes shifted from me to Mitchie and back again.

"What is wrong with kids these days, she's nothing but a bully and I won't stand for my daughter getting hurt," she said as I turned to Mitchie raising my eyebrow. She didn't say anything as her mother stood up.

"If Harper comes near either of you again, I'm reporting her…there is no ifs ands or buts about it," she stormed from the room pressing buttons on the phone. I faced Mitchie again as she looked away.

"What was your mom talking about? Did Harper hurt you?"

"Huh…no…no..," she shook her head violently as she answered.

"Mitchie," I said quietly before pulling my legs onto the couch.

"No…," her head lowered. She refused to place her eyes on mine. I leaned into her placing my pinky under her chin and my thumb on her cheek turning her face towards mine. I stared into her eyes, she shifted hers away a few times before locking eyes with me. Her hand landed on my knee as we sat inward facing each other.

"What happened?" I asked. Maybe it was about the kiss and I didn't have to worry because I had to kill Harper because of that…god why can't I just take my anger out on her…oh yeah that's right, Harper has always been there..but, then there's Mitchie.

"Uh can we like not talk about this, you wanted to get something out," she said as I leaned in a bit closer. Her breath was beating against my lips, her fingers moved a few times on my legs. I knew she was nervous, I didn't break eye contact with her.

"If there's something to talk about I want to know."

"But you can go first," she said as her eyes left mine again. I wanted her to open up to me, but then again I was the kind of person that normally tunes people out, but I wanted to listen to her. I pressed my lips into hers. Her fingers stopped moving on my leg and her eyes quickly shut. My breath ran across her skin as my lips began to burn a bit. Harper must have bruised them..damn it, I'm kissing Mitchie and thinking about Harper. The girl moved her hand from my leg and placed it on my waist, pressing her fingers tightly onto my skin before I pulled back, a popping sound came from out lips and her eyes fluttered open. I wanted to know if she was going to talk…I waited but she still sat quietly, this time more than ever.

Mitchie's P.O.V

"What was your mom talking about? Did Harper hurt you?" I heard Alex said before my heart began beating louder than before, because not only was I sitting next to her, she was facing me asking about Harper. I wanted to tell her of all the things that girl did to me, but then again I had to stay quiet, because who know what could happen. Wait, I still didn't answer her..

"Huh…no…no..," I shook my head as her eyebrows raised and she leaned into me…oh god.

"Mitchie," she said as I looked away. I knew my name, but answering her was not an option.

"No…," wait didn't I say that already? Oh god what if she catches on.

"What happened?" she asked as I stared at her, what happened? A lot…oh god she's catching on, need to throw her off.

"Uh can we like not talk about this, you wanted to get something out," I quickly answer but it only makes it worst. She leans into me. I turn my head, I can't say anything.

"If there's something to talk about I want to know."

"But you can go first," I answer, I don't think she likes that answer because now she's leaning into me. Her fingers on my face and her eyes locked to mine. I want to look away but I can't. At this moment I want to tell her everything, my heart is melting looking at her and my body is heating. She leans into me more, I keep my mouth tightly shut before her lips land on mine. I want to place my hand on her face so bad but I just settle for raising my hand on her waist. I press my lips into hers a little more before she abruptly pulls away. I open my eyes breathing hard as she leans back and sits upright. I stay where I am a while longer before pulling back, I can see her arm changing a small shade of red. She looks down at her fingers before my eyes widen. I stare at her as she leans back into me, her fingers running along my cheek, I close my eyes. Her touch is so gentle and sweet but then she brushes her fingers across the sore part of my face and I bite my bottom lip.

"Did Harper do that?" she asked me quietly. I turn to one of the lamps in the room to see my reflection. My bruise is exposed, a large circle on the left side of my face. My eyes water knowing that she's starring at something I was trying to hide from her. "Mitchie, did she do that?" she asks before I slowly nod yes. My eyes meet hers before I see her face tense up. My throat hurts now because I want to cry, but not in front of Alex.

"I'm sorry," I say looking down knowing I hurt her.

"I'm going to kill her," she said starring forward at nothing.

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"KILL HER," she said loudly as I looked away. She sounded pissed right now, like she really would kill the girl if she had a chance. "How could you not tell me?" she asked lowering her tone a bit before I shrug, I knew why but I couldn't tell her, I was too afraid that she'd hate me and call me a liar.

"I'm scared of her," I whisper.

"But I'm not," Alex says standing up, I quickly hopped up in front of her almost tripping over my feet. My hand landed on her arms near her elbow.

"Don't do anything….crazy," I said taking a deep breath before forcing my spit to slide down my throat.

"Oh I won't do anything," she said smiling weirdly. I walked into her pressing our lips together, I wanted to take her mind off of the girl. Her hands reached for my arms and she pulled me back as I starred at her. "I have to get home," she said before walking past me.

"But what about what you wanted to tell me?" I ask her as she reaches for the doorknob.

"You'll know soon enough," she said before pushing through the front door. My mom walked back into the room from the kitchen starring at me. I starred at the floor before walking where Alex was and starring out the door before shutting it.

Alex's P.O.V

I pull back away from Mitchie and spot a small streak on her face where my fingers were, I stare down at my hand before looking aback at her. I place my hand on her face and begin trailing my hand along her cheek as she bites her bottom lip and everything comes into view.

"Did Harper do that?" I asked, my chest was hurting because someone would hurt Mitchie. "Mitchie, did she do that?" I ask as she nods.

"I'm sorry," she lets fall from her lips. Sorry? This isn't her fault, it's Harper's and not only did the girl hit on me she hit on Mitchie…that's another story.

"I'm going to kill her," I say letting the words slide through my teeth.

"What are you going to do?"

"KILL HER," I yell before lowering my eyes, "How could you not tell me?"

"I'm scared of her," she says. Mitchie shouldn't have to be scared of anyone.

"But I'm not," I say before standing to my feet Mitchie follows.

"Don't do anything….crazy"

"Oh I won't do anything," I say thinking about a recent spell I've learned before I stopped going to class. Her eyes shift across my face before she steps into me, her lips crashing hard against mine, I lift her to the side of me,"I have to get home."

"But what about what you wanted to tell me?" she asks as I reach the door and open it.

"You'll know soon enough," I say as I study the dark sidewalk before heading out. The air is cool against my skin, the memory of Harper pushing me down on the street is still in my head, and the vision of her pushing Mitchie enters. I want to cut her, but I'm not a psycho, at least not right now.

**Okay I wanted to type more but I HAVE to finish this homework because in college either you turn in the work or you repeat the entire class…no thank you on that one, lol. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW…summer's coming yay, and Demi's Concert tour, who else is going?? I already have tickets and I'm super excited.**


	16. I'm a Wizard!

**Sooo I would like to thank EVERY last one of you guys who have reviewed..I'm trying to end this story but it doesn't want to end, anyway thanks for the reviews they make me smile and get excited for the next chapter. Tomatoes said I should say who I am in one of these things…okay. I'm a 19 year old college student going into my junior year in the fall…yay me. I've been writing stories since I was three or four years old and I just love the response I get from them. Ummm I don't know what else to say…I'm going to Demi's Chicago concert with my best friend and will be creating a youtube video from it, maybe more than one haha, anyway please enjoy this chapter…YAY Demi is tweeting again, I can finally breath.**

Mitchie's P.O.V

I stood by the front door just thinking about Alex. Every thought I had was of her, I couldn't let her walk home, what if Harper was still out there, and who knows what the hell she was talking about. My mom clears her throat and I stare at her before she grabs her keys out of the bowl on a shelf. She steps up to me before pushing me aside opening the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask, my heart pounding.

"She's not walking home"

"But you don't know where she lives"

"I don't care she'll tell me"

"I want to go"

"Mitchie…" my mom stared at me before nodding. I grabbed my jacket from the rack and rushed to the van. Alex was out of sight.

"Let's go that way, we walked from there a few times," I told my mom as she nodded and hopped in the car. The streets were dark, a few cars passed by before we made it from our driveway. She drove down the rode at least twenty miles an hour, Alex couldn't have walked that fast, we should of seen her, but the closer we got to her house the more worried I became. My phone was left on the couch at home and I didn't want to ask my mom for hers. I pressed my nose hard against the window as we ended up on Waverly street.

"Stop here mom," I called out as she parked near the curb.

"Does Alex live here?"

"Yeah"

"I don't think she'll be here that fast, I mean that drive was thirty minutes, walking would take longer"

"Yeah I know, its just….can I go talk to her brother?" I asked not really wanting to stay put. If Alex was at home how did she get there and that fast.

"Mitchie we should just go home"

"Mom, her parents might be worried," I really didn't care if they were or not, I was the one panicking.

"Fine, you've got five minutes," she said as I nodded and made my way to the Deli door down the long sidewalk with no streets. Everything was closed as I spotted Mrs. Russo cleaning tables and her husband putting food away. I took a deep breath placing my fingers onto the doorknob and pushing it, something dinged and both parents looked at me.

"We're closed…oh Mitchie, Alex is on a…she's grounded," her mother said as I looked away.

"No Teresa I would like to talk to her," Mr. Russo said cleaning his hands on his apron. I closed the door and took a seat where the man pointed. "Alex was out all night last night, heard she stayed over some girl's house and I wanted to know if that girl was you?" I watched his face, he didn't seem mad so I nodded.

"I'm sorry she left that stick thing at my house and came back to get it and I thought it was too last to walk back home," I answered him highly, my voice scratching as he stared at me.

"How long have you been in Waverly?"

"Umm I don't know, four days maybe," I answered as he turned to his wife, her eyes were sad as he faced me again.

"Alex has always been acting out, but it seems since you've gotten here she's bee acting out a little bit more…"

"Oh that's not my fault, I told her to go to class and stuff"

"Not about that….has she told you anything that would make you look at her differently?"

"Um, like what?" I asked, I was shaking, I could feel it but Mr. Russo pressed on.

"I mean something that you wouldn't expect?" he asked as I shook my head "no," he nodded and smiled before moving away. "I'll get Alex," he said as his wife made it over to me.

"I'm sorry about Jerry, he's a little….his kids have things he want to protect," she said wiping the table I was sitting at.

"Umm…are you sure Alex is upstairs?" I asked her as she nodded before stopping what she was doing and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Is Alex not upstairs?"

"I-I was just asking"

"Mitchie right?" Teresa asked before removing her apron from around her waist I nodded and she sat next to me. "Look, my husband doesn't know why Alex stayed at your house and I do"

"You do?"

"Yes…look its not good to rush things, because everything might not work out in the end"

"What are you talking about?"

"Alex told me that she likes you"

"WHAT?" I didn't know why it came out so loud and worried but it did.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?"

"I mean…I-I didn't know she told you"

"Mom's figure things out," she said as a clicking noise echoed and my mom walked into the shop.

"Mitchie I said five minutes, oh hello," my mom spoke walking up to Alex's mom.

"Um, can I check to see if Alex is upstairs?" I asked her mother as she nodded since her husband had only called up the steps. I made my way over to the spiral staircase and ran up them as fast as I could before spotting Max and Justin near a phone saying something weird.

Alex's P.O.V

After leaving Mitchie's house I began walking fast towards my own. I knew I couldn't make it there fast enough and my phone…damn it, I left it on her couch. I ran my fingers through my hair before staring down at the darkened sidewalk. Men stopped their cars a few times beeping their horns at me, smiling and asking if I needed a ride. I ignored them and made it to fifth street before spotting a payphone. I ran over to it, my shoes knocking up small pebbles before I stepped over and grabbed the blue thing between my fingers. I ran my hand over my pockets a few times before digging in them…nothing. I saw a few guys walking past so I shouted over.

"Hey any of you guys have change?" I yelled as the three guys looked over at me. They were about my age, dark hair, maybe they were brothers. One smiled and ran over towards me while the others stood where they were.

"I've got thirty cents, you need to make a call?" he asked as I nodded. He ran his fingers through his pockets before revealing the change to me. "I'm Michael," he said placing the change in my hand.

"Alex," I replied tossing the money into the silver slot, before holding the phone a few inches away from my ear.

"That's a pretty name, is it short for anything?" he asked as I turned to him.

"Thanks for the change but my girlfriend is coming to pick me up," I couldn't believe I actually said that.

"It's cool, take care and be careful, there are some crazy people at this late at night," he moved away from me and caught up with the other boys. I listened to the phone. No one answered, I was about to hang up and loose my change when Justin answered the phone.

"Hello," he asked.

"Justin its me Alex"

"What? Aren't you suppose to be in your room?"

"I will be just…(I hear my name echo in the background from my dad)..teleport me there"

"Are you crazy?"

"Didn't you just hear dad call me? Come on I'll owe you big time"

"I don't know Alex because even when you owe me things they turn out bad"

"JUSTIN"

"What? you want my help"

"Fine just give the phone to Max"

"Max?" he asked as I heard my little brother say something.

"Come on..unless you want me to get kidnapped," I said as he sighed and gave in.

"Alex is there, we are here, send her home before our dad comes near," Justin spoke before my skin tingled. Sparkles came flying around me and the next thing I knew I was shifting through the phone line. Everything seemed to sparkle and within a matter of seconds I landed in our front room, Justin on one side of me, Max on the other…and when I stared forward towards the kitchen steps, I saw Mitchie.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I listened to Justin speak and when he was done lights began flashing, the same ones I saw before. I didn't say anything. Both boys stepped back and bright blue swirls and sparks shot from the phone before Alex came through it. I almost fell backwards when I saw her, my legs were week. Her eyes met mine and her smile dropped.

"Mitchie," she whispered as my hands found the rail to the steps and I walked slowly backwards.

"Mitchie?" Justin and Max added in together. I turned myself around and stumbled down the steps, seeing my mom and Teresa still chatting.

"Mitchie wait," I hear Alex say as I make it to the closest table, her mother looks at me and her father comes from the kitchen.

"What are you?" I ask, my voice shaking and my body wanting to fall, I knew I was getting dizzy and somehow I knew that if I didn't keep my balance the floor would be my next stop.

"I can explain"

"You can explain that? Lights and…and stars and stuff"

"Yes but you just have to listen"

"Oh I am"

"I'm a wizard," she said her eyes connecting with mine, my mom stood up and was as confused as I was.

"A wizard?" I said nodding, my eyes flickered a few times before everything went blank.

Alex's P.O.V

"I'm a wizard," I said as fast as I could. I knew my dad would be pissed that I'm basically telling a girl I just met but I really didn't care, I had more feelings for Mitchie then I could possibly explain.

"A wizard?" I heard her say, she stumbled over a chair and I ran to catch up to her as she fell into my arms. Here eyes shut tight and her mother staring at me and her daughter.

"Ha, like that stuff is real!" I heard Ms. Torres say as I tried my best to lift Mitchie into my arms. Her back was against my stomach, her head dangling forwards and my arms under hers.

"A little help?" I asked as my mother came over to me. Mitchie's mom looked scared, she didn't even want to walk towards me.

"Put my daughter in the car, w-we have to go," she said before stepping towards the store doors.

"Look I can explain this more if"

"No, put her in the car," she said opening the door. My dad stayed where he was as my mom held Mitchie's arms and wrapped one over her shoulder while I did the same with the other.

"Please, don't take Mitchie away from me," I said as her mother ignored me and made her way down the street. I heard mumbling from next to me. The weight of Mitchie's body grew lighter and as soon as we made it to the car her eyes opened. She was staring directly at me, piercing through my soul. My mom let her go and so did I. She stood before her hand shook towards me and landed in mine.

"A wizard?" she asked again as I nodded, her mom blew the horn and Mitchie covered her ears. My mom placed her hand on my shoulder and I stepped back. "Okay…I'll have to adjust to that," she smiled before I turned towards my mom.

"Mitchie get in the car"

"Mom, I want to stay with Alex," I hear her say, I don't know why but my heart seemed to jump happily at those words.

"No, get in the car"

"Mom, please…" her eyes were sad looking as her mother hit the horn before pressing her palm against her head. I knew she wouldn't say no to Mitchie.

"But what about that Harper girl?" her mother asked.

"What about Harper?" My mom added in as Ms. Torres pointed out towards the distance.

**Okay, I hope the last chapter will be good, maybe two more chapter left..I have a new one-shot Demena in mind that no one will be able to talk me into making longer, lol. I have one class Friday left since today is Wednesday and then I'll be on summer vacation. What am I going to do with Myself? Princess Protection Program come out, Demi's new album and her concert. Selena will be on Sonny with a chance…everything is too amazing right now PLEASE REVIEW…If you guys have ideas for how I should handle Harper and what should happen please tell me because I'm lost. That's why its taking two days to post because I don't know what to do.**


	17. It's all White!

**I am about to thank so many people in this update. First off ****lita rocks LbC****, I totally forgot that Mitchie's mom and Alex's mom was basically the same person, but for the sake of my story they are not related and don't really look alike if that makes since…anyway I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed…****AtUFrEdDiE****, ****Tomatoes****, ****Music and Reading Lover****,****when-the-music-fades****, ****KittySquyres****, ****I'm Burnin' Up For You Baby****, ****fja****, ****UntilYou'reMine****, ****I'm hopeless****, ****orbajomadness****, ****Collis1onCourse****, ****thousand lies****, Jay, ****aZnCHem****, ****OMGsammie**** and for the rest of you awesome people that have reviewed I'm sorry I didn't add your name in here, I was trying to do the best I can…If you'd like me to put your name on the next which I ****hope**** to be the last chapter…which might be up in three days because I need you guys to give me some ideas to get rid of Harper…then just comment on this chapter…Okay please enjoy…Also I forgot to say besides Demi's new album Selena is coming out with one as well…Also I just upgraded my concert tickets and I'm by the stage and will be meeting Demi Lovato, a youtube video will follow but it'll be in July…that's when the concert is..Also whoever wanted the sex scene the next chapter which is the last chapter that I will be posting in at least in a day is "By the poolside" will have the sex scene because I just didn't feel it with this story or I would have done it, sorry.**

Alex's P.O.V

I turned to the location Mitchie's mom pointed and looked down the street. It was indeed Harper walking towards us with fire in her eyes. I stared at her, she seemed different, and not in a psycho oh my god that bitch is crazy way, although she's been acting like that recently. Mitchie slid behind me a bit as my mom's eyebrows curled up.

"What's wrong with Harper?" she asked directing the question to no one in particular.

"Something is wrong with that girl and Mitchie and I will not be sticking around to see what she'll do next, MITCHIE," Ms. Torres called out to her daughter as Harper neared us. The girl I thought was my best friend made her way towards us in some dark jeans and a jacket, who knows what she wore under there. Mitchie's mom closed her fingers around her daughter's arm and tugged on her to get into the backseat but the girl refused. Her hand came across to mine, her fingers falling into my hand as I turned to stare at her.

"No mom, stop," Mitchie called out as I did my best to keep her leveled, her mom tugging her from one end and me holding onto her for dear life so she wouldn't fall.

"ALEX," Harper called out, my hands on Mitchie's waist as her own arms laid on her mother's wrist, pushing her hands back trying to make her let go.

"Harper its late why are you here?" I heard my mom ask from behind me, Mitchie's mom pulled her hands back as the girl came into me. I stumbled back knocking into my mom before removing my hands from the brunette's waist.

"Alex and I need to talk," Harper struggled to say, her words were a bit eerie sounding to my ears.

"Sorry Harper but what you did to me…"

"Oh like you can prove it..look I'd rather deal with this one on one, unless…" she spoke her eyes flickering over to Mitchie who was now by my side. "Unless you want to make this a crowd affair"

"Go home unless you want something bad to happen"

"Oh I do Alex, you see that way I'll be able to come at you full force, I won't hold anything back," her smile grew, more like an evil grin. My mom was still confused and I couldn't blame her because I didn't even know what she was talking about.

"Listen girls, whatever this little fight is about I'm sure.." my mom spoke as Ms. Torres climbed back into her car, her hands shaking on the steering wheel. I didn't find Harper scary at all, but I guess she saw what we couldn't.

"This is your last warning Alex, we have to talk or else" she said before I stepped a few feet closer to her, my mom and Mitchie now shadowing behind me.

"Or else what?" I asked, as her hand trailed behind her back. I didn't know what she was doing but in the next few seconds all I saw was a flash of white light, my eyes began to burn and when I rubbed them I grew dizzy, I heard Mitchie scream but that was all. I felt a bit queasy and sick, I didn't know what she did to me but I didn't feel like I could punch her hard enough feeling like this. When I did reopen my eyes everything was still white, white chairs, white walls, white everything, there was no color except for the brightly decorated sign that read, "HARPER."

Mitchie's P.O.V

My hands were shaking badly, I turned to my mom and her eyes were big, I knew she was scared. Alex walked closer to Harper and my ears were burning, I wanted to just pull Alex into me and run, wow running wouldn't solve anything. Mrs. Russo didn't know what to do or say, she was as confused as a box of rocks, her eyes shifted between Harper and Alex. Harper said something and I got scared, I moved one step when Harper pulled something from behind her back. She spoke something that almost sounded like what Justin and Max said.

"ALEX…!!" I screamed running towards her, I don't know what made me build up enough strength to run but I did, but when I reached for her arm she disappeared. Harper vanished as well, I turned around furiously before Mrs. Torres screamed. Her husband came running from the restaurant and my mom's car horn was going off. I turned to her and her head was pressed against the horn. My legs were shaking, I couldn't faint again, I wouldn't because Alex wouldn't be there to catch me. I studied Mr. Russo's face as his wife spoke. My ears wouldn't let me hear anything, I placed my hand onto my chest because my breathing picked up.

"ALEX?!" I screamed wondering if she was nearby or if she could hear me, but nothing. I stumbled over to the car pressing my left hand onto the handle before pulling it open. My eyes grew heavy and before I knew it I was passed out again, falling onto the soft interior.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

My head was pounding when I opened my eyes. The sun was brightly beating against my face as I sat up quickly looking around my room, nothing was out of place. My mom walked past my door before staring at me, her eyes were sad. I didn't know how I looked or for how long I was passed out but it must have been a while since the last time I saw Alex was around eleven.

"Alex?" I asked quietly as my mom shook her head, she didn't know what to say, I could see it in her eyes. I bit my bottom lip before shifting my feet under the covers.

"Mr. Russo and his wife…they said Harper wasn't a wizard and non-wizards messing with magic is dangerous….who knows where Alex is," my mom came towards me, I wanted to tug away from her hand that landed on my shoulder but I didn't.

"I have to find her mom," I said, my eyes hovering on the whiteness of my bed sheets.

"How Mitchie, you can't mess with that stuff, we don't know what it does and we just found out that it even existed, let her parents find a way"

"NO," I yelled before sliding from off of my bed. Sometime in the night my mom must have bought Alex's phone into my room.

"Mitchie," my mom whispered before I looked up at her, tears in my eyes almost blinding me.

"I can't…this is just too much…I just met Alex and….all of this just can't be happening," tears fell onto my cheeks between what I was trying to say. I forced myself to look away from my mom but that didn't stop her from making it over to me.

"I'm sure Alex will be fine, I mean….even though that Harper girl is crazy she wouldn't hurt Alex, she knew her for a long time…I mean…" my mom brushed tears from my eyes. "Her mom said they were friends for a long time and maybe, just maybe Harper just can't stand Alex being near…someone else,"

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes as my voice cracked and pushed my body away from hers. I don't know why but deep inside of me I felt more alone then I ever have before, it felt as if my heart was hallo. I couldn't feel anything. All I could do was think about Alex, I couldn't think about myself, school, nothing. I watched as my mom made it into the hall where I stood, she didn't speak and walked past me towards the steps before descending down then.

"I have to find Alex, with or without your help," I whispered knowing she couldn't hear me. My face was soaked now, but I didn't sob, I just let them pour down while no sound came from me.

Alex's P.O.V

I ran over towards the Harper sign and pushed it, nothing happened. My eyes were beginning to burn again from how bright everything seemed.

"HARPER," I screamed turning around as if she was going tot be right behind me. But then I was frozen stiff, I couldn't move at all and Harper appeared before me as everything unfroze. "What the hell are you doing, magic is dangerous for non-wizards, there is no coming back from this stuff," I yelled at her as she smiled and plopped down into a nearby chair.

"I don't plan on coming back, and neither do you"

"What are you talking about? Where am I? and you're lucky that I don't come and.."

"Do what? Hit me? Alex…Alex…Alex.. you see if you do anything to me, you'll never get out," her smile was evil, here eyes were on fire and something about her seemed sinister.

"Is this all because of Mitchie?" I asked as her eyes widened and she sat up.

"DON'T MENTION HER IN HERE!" she screamed before waving her hand at me. I could feel something press hard against my face creating a echoing sound off the walls. She was too far away to hit me, or was she? I turned to her, narrowing my eyes.

"So this is about her?"

"No Alex, this is about us! Me and you! No one else"

"Mitchie," I said making Harper turn towards me, she raised her hand and made a backhand motion while I lifted my hand and created a fist before swinging it forward. Somehow what I did counter acted with what she did and the white wall shook before falling back into face.

"Alex, I can make you do whatever I want, so I suggest you keep that girl's name to yourself, this is just me and you…and until you love me we'll be in here forever"

"You want to bet," I asked waling closer towards her. She stood up and began walking back.

"What are you doing? Stay there," she ordered.

"Harper after all of this is over, we will never be friend again and you better pray that I don't literally kill you, but then again.." I said before I pointed at a white couch. It levitated off of the floor and Harper stared at me.

"You wouldn't"

"Let me out of here"

"Not until you admit you love me"

"You choice," I said before creating a swirling motion with my hand, the couch went her way but she froze it in mid air and sent it back at me.

**Okay so yeah..I don't know where to carry this so please give me ideas…I'm hoping the next chapter will be the last so I can work on other things. PLEASE REVIEW…I LOVE YOU GUYS.**


	18. Find her Mitchie!

**My computer must hate me because every time I get on it I get dizzy, if there are mistakes I will fix them when I don't feel all loopy. Anyway this is the first chapter where we get a little into Harper's point of View, enjoy. I'm thanking more people and if you were in the last chapter and you commented you'll be in this one as well…****AtUFrEdDiE****, I'm glad that you like the entire white thing, I guess you'll like the other stuff I did as well in this one. OMGsammie, no thank you for commenting, I'm always down when no one reviews and you always seem to review at the right time, putting a smile on my face(Also every time I spellcheck my stories you name comes up as orgasmic for a correction). ****DemiLovato'sBff****, yes "By the poolside" is hot and crazy and will have sex, I'm a prev, just kidding. And I made my Harper crazy because I think it's best to change up stories or they'll get predictable. ****Music and Reading Lover****, its okay that you didn't give me an idea, your comment posting made me smile, even if you have nothing to say I love getting your comments. I only had four comments but that okay because I know people are reading it and ****KittySquyres****, is just so amazing because she told me about her reviewing thing and I understand because I have it too.**

Alex's P.O.V

I could see Harper create a motion with her hand sending the chair flying back at me full speed. I tried to duck but that only caused me to fall into the floor hard. And I mean into the floor. I fell through it and everything seemed to just fly past me, chairs, floors, walls, everything until I ended up falling on my back on a soft cushion.

"Pift that was dumb," I heard Harper say before she raised her hand above my body. I somehow fell through the floor only to come through the ceiling and onto the couch Harper tossed at me. I couldn't move, my arms were stuck to my side, my head felt glued to the cushions and my legs were numb. "Alex, until you admit that you love me, you're not getting out of here and I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will," she said leaning into me. I closed my eyes before taking a deep breath. My lips felt sealed together as well. Harper fell onto her knees and leaned over to my face. Her breath pounding against my skin, it was nothing like Mitchie's, soft, brushing across my face sending shivers up my spine, hers was harsh, hot and made me want to reach over and just touch her, as in slapping or punching, which ever one my body would let me do. I saw Harper close her eyes, she was trying to kiss me again, I tried my best pulling muscles in my hand to make a fist. She wasn't going to keep me away from Mitchie and now I could officially call her a bitch.

Something made a loud snapping noise and Harper turned towards it. I pulled my hand up as fast as I could and my fist connected with the side of her face and she went down fast. I hopped up and she was holding her face, the room began blinking and I turned around starring at everything before Harper stood.

"You shouldn't have done that Alex," her voice came off deep. She blinked a few times before turning away from me, I was going to walk up to her to grind my hand into her face but everything went dark. I mean I was standing in nothing, I could see nothing. "If you don't want to love me, I'll make you," I heard her voice bounce around the room. I stepped backwards until my back connected with something hard. I knew it was the wall and I went down onto my knees, my eyes burned because I knew they were open but I couldn't see anything. "I'm not going to let Mitchie get away with stealing your heart," she went quiet, before her voice came ringing into my left ear, "her time is up."

Mitchie's P.O.V

I was dressed now, standing in my full body mirror taking in my appearance. It was rare that I wore a pony-tail but that's what I had on my head. I wore long tight dark jeans and a white top with a black vest and some converse's.

"Mitchie, don't do this" I heard my mom say from my room door. I turned to her and looked away before pushing past and walking down the stairs. "You're my only child Mitch, don't mess with something you have no control over," my mom said but I just made my way out of the house. Justin sat on the steps with Max, they both looked up at me.

"So, what do I have to do?" I asked as both boys stood and raised a sheet of paper up to me. I didn't want to read it since my heart was pounding in my ears as if they were bleeding. I took a deep breath and followed them to Justin's car.

"This is dangerous," Max spoke before I climbed in, placing my seatbelt over my chest and snapping it near my waist.

"I know"

"There is no coming back from this if you lose"

"I won't, this is Alex we're talking about, I'd do anything for her"

"And strangely enough I would too," Justin answered before pulling off towards his house. My hands were burning as I thought about what I had to do. Harper scared the life out of me last night and now knowing that I had to get into her head….I couldn't think about it. Harper had eyes everywhere, and when it came to her own brain, she knew where everything was.

"How did you know she hid Alex there?" I asked Justin as he turned left and stared over at me.

"Because there is no where else in the world Harper could hide Alex without her already knowing a way to get out, she'd figure it out by now"

"Is there anyway to like…not go into Harper's head?

"No, don't tell me you're backing out"

"No, its just….I'm.."

"Scared?"

"Oh yeah," I swallowed hard before Justin placed his fingers over mine that sat near the cup holder.

"Me and Max will do our best to protect you from the outside, it's you mind against hers, your heart…against hers," Justin pulled his hand away as I nodded and stared out the window. Max shifted in the backseat as I began to think about Alex. How was I going to get her out of Harper's head and into mine? How was she going to get out of my head and back into the real world? What if my love for her wasn't stronger than Harper's, then what? Would I loose her too? My hands began to sweat. I closed my eyes before sighing out loud. My heart was beating fast, speeding up my blood and warming my skin. Magic was too confusing for me to understand, and now I was going straight into it with all I had.

Harper's P.O.V

I sat in the darkest corner I could find. My hands were getting cold and I guess that was due to the fact that I was in my head too long, and this was a side effect. Alex was sitting on the floor, her knees pressed into her chest as she stared around. I wanted to hold her in my arms and just rock her, but then again she's just hit me. Why did Mitchie have to come and ruin everything? Alex was mine and mine only, and now I have to deal with being second best, if nothing at all.

"If I can't have you Alex willingly, I'll take you forcefully," I said to the girl, she stood up reaching around the room with her hands extended in front of her. I wanted to laugh, she was blind and I could see everything. "I'll be going to look for Mitchie now"

"Don't you dare touch her"

"Oh but I will Alex, in places that you can only imagine," I laughed, I wanted to see what was so good about Mitchie and what she had that I didn't. Why did Alex choose her over me? I was always there when she cried, when she broke up with someone. I let her date boys because I knew, deep down inside I knew that I would be the only girl in her life and then Mitchie came, in a few days she ruined everything. If I would of dated her Alex would of known she loved me. I knew Alex liked her, I could tell it in her eyes and in her lies. But now I'm forced to deal with her loving someone else, its not going to let that happen. I will always and forever be the only girl in her life. I saw her getting closer to me, her hands still swatting at things in the dark so I made my way over to the Harper sign and whispered.

"Out of my head, out of mind, send me back into human time," I spoke fast before everything flashed and I ended up in my bedroom. Flowers, stripes, solid colors and polk a dots sat everywhere, I smiled before stumbling over to my bed. I had to find Mitchie, and fast.

Mitchie's P.O.V

We stopped at the Russo's place as Justin and Max lead me into their house.

"Um..you're not suppose to be in here but uh…you're the only one that can save Alex," Justin said before opening a weird steal door that oddly sat in their home. It opened before I followed them in. "Welcome to the lair."

Everything was bright, a beaded carpet, a skull that I'm hoping isn't real, bottles with weird liquids, a dark colored sofa and a chair, capes, a weird wizard looking casket, and other things I could barley make out.

"This is wizards dust, it undo's any spell," Justin handed the jar to me as I studied its blue contents. "Harper's using magic, when you get close enough to Alex find something Harper cherish's the most where Alex is and sprinkle this dust on there, it should free you and Alex back into your head, then from there sprinkle it on your most beloved thought and Alex should come out," I didn't understand any of that but I just nodded. Justin ran his fingers across a few things in a book as I sat next to Max on the dark colored sofa.

"You're scared I can tell, but if I could go in there and find my sister I would, but only you can do it. It's a vive thing, I mean…at least that's what I've been told," Max looked away from me as Justin took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?"

"No not really," I said as he nodded and turned to Max. The boy made his way over to his brother as they both stared at me.

"We're going to protect your body as best as we can from Harper, we're only sending your thoughts into her head, its like a smaller version of you, we have to protect your body from here. Don't let Alex touch you, I repeat DON'T let Alex touch you. She has feelings for you, you're not going to let them take over you, because you will only be a thought up idea, Alex's entire body is within Harper's mind, if you let her touch you, she'll either get stuck in there or you will, understand?"

"No, not really," I said breathing in deeply before both boys sighed.

"My dad will be coming soon, just please…find our sister"

"I will," I said, I could almost fell tears in my eyes. The boys spoke the spell I heard Harper say, changing a few things around and before I knew it everything went bright, and hen dark. I stood in a room covered in flowers, flowers for a wall and floor, even a large phone flower. I held the blue dust in a bottle close to my chest before I took a step forward.

"Alex?!" I called out taking a deep breath and making my way over to the flower phone. On it set..one, Harper, two, Memories, three, thoughts, four, Alex, five, Alex, six, Mitchie…and it went on from there, two numbers on Alex and one on me. How was I suppose to go to wherever anything was, her mind was confusing and that phone had hundreds of other numbers on it. _Alex where are you?_ I thought before taking a steep forward that's when something under my foot moved and the floor shook. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out as I fell though the floor.

**Damn, this is sounding like a Goosebumps story or something, I'm loving this. Anyway, I'll be ending this soon and when I'm not dizzy I will be posting the last chapter to "By the poolside" and since I wrote most of it last night I'm telling you its HOTTT!! The sex scene and all. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	19. The lasting battle: part 1

**So I know you guys hate excuses because I hate them as well but I'll give you one anyway. Okay so I was thinking about going on a updating spree, where I post three to four new stories as well as update a few others by giving new chapters, but that failed, I will have one but I'm not sure when. I was hanging with my old friends and baby sitting my aunt's puppy who's had me tired for days but I will update now. After this one, another chapter should be up within hours, if not the dog has overtaken me and made me fall to sleep or I'll be stalking Ashley Tisdale since found out she was in Chicago, ha-ha.**

Alex's P.O.V

I tried to find Harper, maybe smack some sense into the girl but all I ended up with each time was falling over chair or tripping over my own feet. I couldn't see anything and my eyes were stinging now more than ever, but that's when I heard something loud fall somewhere. It didn't seem like it fell in the room I was in, or wherever I was but it was loud. I fell to my knees and hands and began to crawl as best as I could through the dark room. My fingers brushed against a soft carper and my nails ran along the ends of the sofa with ease. Nothing was heard for a few minutes after that, I sat in a corner waiting for a sound. I couldn't remember one single spell that could help me right now. I knew a few spells that could do some things but my wand was the key to success, because I guess I'll admit to myself that I did have a tendency to screw things up.

"Alex?" I heard a voice call out, it was weak and a bit dull. I ran my hands along the hard cool wall and pressed my ear against it. A small humming noise was coming from the other side, I listened, but nothing came.

Mitchie's P.O.V

Colors flashed before my eyes until I landed on my back on top of something soft. I stared blankly up at the lights above my head. The walls were cream and several doors sat closed. My back was killing me now, I don't know how long I was falling, but it seemed like forever. The burning that overcame me on my back was enough to make me cry but I wasn't going to, I had to find Alex and hand her this stupid stick her brothers handed me. I pushed myself up on my palms and sat on my butt staring down the long hall. Everything was different, there were pink doors, and yellow ones, white ones, green ones, and even some that was shaped a little like animals.

"How am I suppose to find Alex, its at least a million doors in here," I said to myself standing off the floor. "ALEX!" _wow Mitchie that's loud_, I laughed to myself before slowly walking down the hall skipping a few doors. I don't know why be every door I past felt wrong to open, I didn't want to violate anyone's mind, but then again Harper did things to me that I consider a huge violation. Every door seemed to have some type of writing on it, _first grade math, first memory, first kiss, first dance, first play, meeting Alex_. I stopped when I saw Alex's name, it sat in gold letter among a white door. Hearts were plastered around it, with rainbows and unicorns and flowers. There was something up with Harper and these flowers. I didn't want to invade her mind but then again…I thought to myself for a few seconds before pushing the door open…

_Two girls stood at a playground, running around a few times, maybe around eight or nine._

"_Hi I'm Harper"_

"_Alex"_

"_Isn't Alex a boy name?"_

"_Not for me because clearly I'm a girl"_

"_Oh, right," Harper gave a small smile before Alex darted towards the playground. "Can I play with you?"_

"_I don't know, you seem weird"_

"_I'm not weird"_

"_Oh really, what's with the fruit outfit, your parents live in a market or something"_

"_No!"_

"_Well then?"_

"_I like fruit, I like colorful stuff"_

"_BORING"_

I giggled at Alex, she was so feisty, but at the sound of my voice both girls stared at me. I didn't know what to do, was I suppose to say something or was someone else like Harper behind me. I turned around fast to see nothing but the other doors that I left, I slowly backed out of the room before shutting the door. Maybe they weren't looking at me, but then again, maybe they were.

"ALEX!" I called out walking further down the creamed colored hall, watching as different doors begged to be opened, at least that's how I saw it. _Alex's first boyfriend, Me and Alex's first hug, Alex's brothers, Alex's mom, Me and Alex's sleepover, Alex's smile, Alex's eyes…_Can you say stalker?

"Mitchie?" I heard a whisper echo from a door I walked by, I stopped feeling a chill rush up my body before I turned around to face the blank hall.

"Alex?" I whispered.

"Mitchie?"

"Alex?"

"Mitchie?"

"Okay can we stop that, where are you?"

"I don't know, I can't see anything…how…where am I?" she asked.

"Look it doesn't matter, I'll tell you when I get you out…ummm make a lot of noise"

"What?"

"So I can know where you are," I answered before echoes bounced off the walls, the hall lights flashed before a loud noise rumbled in the hall. Everything went quiet, I almost thought I had gone deaf until I heard a crackling noise. "Alex what's going on?"…………."Alex?"…………… "ALEX???"

Justin's P.O.V

"Max, dad's coming, try to stall him while I move Mitchie out of here"

"But isn't that dangerous? You're not suppose to move a sleeping person, let alone a girl"

"Seriously Max? Did you not just see that we placed her in Harper's head?"

"Oh we did? Cool"

"Max!"

"I'm going"

I ran over to Mitchie who now laid on our Wizard couch. Her eyes were shut and her arms dangled over the side of the sofa almost reaching the floor. Once Max left the room I went over to the girl and placed one arm under her head and the other under her neck before lifting her up and walking towards the door that lead into our house. I heard Max on the steps that lead to the diner from the restaurant freezer.

"NO Justin's not up there with a girl," I heard Max say loudly before I used my foot to kick open the steel door and did my best to balance the girl and myself up the stairs and towards Alex's room. One day I'll trade my brother in for a smarter one..I thought as I made it into Alex's room. Usually her door would be shut but I didn't have time to think about it, I slid Mitchie out of my arms and ran over to close the door before a gust of cold air swept over me. I faced the cause of the chill and saw Harper near Alex's window, her eyes a bit red and her hair going in different directions. My eyes darted to Mitchie before Harper's did the same. We both stared at the lifeless still girl, both the same distance away from her.

"I'll be taking her," Harper said as I placed my left hand onto my back pocket.

"Sorry I kinda promised Alex I'd take care of her"

"Oh but you see Alex isn't here, she told me to come and get her, she misses Mitchie, a lot," Harper's smile seemed evil, devilish even.

"You're not taken her"

"And what makes you think you can stop me?"

"This," I shouted plucking my wand out of my back pocket before swinging it at Harper who dodged to the side, barley missing my shot of a yellow electric current.

"Oh that's all you got? Don't play with the big boys Justin, because you'll get burned," and with that Harper slid back to where she was and rose her fingers at me, I stared at her before her hand went back and then shot forward causing the house to shake. I held onto the archway before stepping forward and slamming Alex's door, leaving Harper, me and Mitchie in the room that slowly began filling up with dark clouds and lighting.

"If that's how you want to play, this is what my wizard training prepared me for"

"And this is what Alex taught me about following those rules," a smile played across her face before she placed her hand above her head and something flashed and darted my way. I fell onto my stomach waving my wand as fast as I could at Harper's foot. A long vine crept from my wand and attached itself to the girl's leg sending her onto her side with a hard _thud_. She shook her foot causing a trail of smoke to shoot from her leg and burned the rope somehow before her eyes came to me and she opened her mouth causing small sparks to fly at my face. I turned my back to them as fast as I could and when I turned back she was somehow closer to Mitchie. I waved my wand at her arms and another vine shot out and tied her arms before I quickly rolled over and placed my hand around her ankle, sending her falling onto the wooden floor once more.

Alex's P.O.V

"Mitchie?...Mitchie?" my hands pounded against the wall as I listened for the girl's voice, but that's when everything began to shake. I held onto the chair closet to me but that still didn't help because I fell onto the floor before everything shook again. Then as I stood I went crashing into the ceiling or what I thought was the ceiling. I heard everything in the room screech and crack before I was pushed against something else. I was scared that maybe something would fall on top of me. I kept my eyes open struggling to see before I heard Mitchie scream. My heart fell into my stomach and I began to panicking before I waved my hand in every direction. More crackling sounds were heard before a small burst of light from a slight hold came into the room. I landed on top of that stupid table that I could once see before the hole in the wall became bigger.

"MITCHIE?!" I called out not hearing anything from the girl. I wasn't going to let my mind get the best of me, I waved my hand a few more times, making the hold larger, sending small blue sparks from the tips of my fingers. Every time a spark shot from me something pulled and my fingers burned.

"ALEX?!" I finally heard a reply, it was as loud as mine. I placed my hand onto the wall before it turned again and pressed my hand slowly into the wall, holding onto whatever was in it so I wouldn't turn. You can almost say I was like spider-girl. I crept over to the hole and heard a loud ringing of Harper's voice, she spoke something but I could barley hear it. I could finally see the room again, the lights shot on and everything began oozing with color, the white room was no longer as white as it use to be, Reds and pinks took over as everything stopped turning. I took that time to hop onto the floor and run over towards the hole in the wall that seemed to be closing on its own.

"MITCHIE?!" I screamed as I made it to the hole before closing my fingers and creating a fist, I used everything in me to pull my hand back and dug deep inside just to use whatever sparks I had left in me to create a large opening in the now closing space. It worked the entire wall crumbled before me as my arm burned and I could feel muscles pull in my arm, tightening and pulling in different directions. I walked outside of the room and saw Mitchie holding onto a doorknob with her hands turning a bright white with specks of red. Her eyes met mine and I took a mental breath of relief before the hall went dark. Everything went dark and a loud screaming was heard before the walls began to turn, and I knew this because I was now falling downward, my feet no longer sat on the floor. I heard a crackling noise followed by Mitchie's scream, we were both falling into who knows what. I fell for what seemed like a few minutes and whenever I stopped my back crashed into what I believe was a wall. Everything burned now, everything inside of me pulled and the lights flashed. I could see the doors leading up the wall and Mitchie falling at me fast.

I stretched my arms out, watching as she tried her best to ball up until she crashed into my arms and I heard something pop. Nothing on me was hurting but I knew it would catch up with me later. Mitchie's eyes were wide open, watering before she saw me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face into me neck. I took in the scent of her vanilla and strawberry shampoo before pressing my lips against her head and lowering her onto whatever this was. Her eyes met mine and my heart dropped even lower because I could see how scared she was. Her arms still hung around my neck as I placed my hands onto her waist and she came into me, her lips pressing against mine hard. Never had I had a warm and sweet kiss like this, never had I felt anything like I was feeling right now….Mitchie's hands met my face before her lips came into mine harder, bruising them, but I didn't care. I was burning everywhere and my lips were a place I didn't mind to be stinging.

**HAHA…hope you guys didn't forget what Justin said in the last chapter…I love this one…hopefully the next one will be up soon..I am watching a dog though, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	20. The lasting battle: part 2

**First off this was actually finished with another page added on two hours after the first story, it never takes long to write but I have it sit on my computer forever. I'm going back to a one a day update that may sometimes go into a two a day, soon to be followed by my updating spree that will take place before June hopefully. My birthday is Monday so I have something special planned for your Demena lovers…a new story DUH!!! Also special thanks to **_**thousand lies**_**, my first review for chapter 19…you made me smile. **_**DemiLovato'sBff,**_** my second reviewer, I was panicking because I didn't get any new reviews which made me hold off the next chapter, thanks for making my day. **_**KittySquyres**_**, my third but favorite reviewer. You left me a really long, awesome review and I thank you for that because I was about to go to bed and saw your review and just smiled. I was gone all day and to come back to see something like that made me squeal. Also I can't believe you read my stories while you're with your friends…ha-ha I just love them and you for everything..**

Alex's P.O.V

Mitchie pulled away from me, tears beating down onto her cheeks as I raised my left hand and brushed them away. Her skin was soft and now her lips were a bit red from the impact we once had. I didn't say anything as she pressed her body against mine, breathing slowly before my hand went up her back and rubbed it in a circular motion.

"I thought something bad happened to you," her voice was cracked and a bit shaky as I nodded into her shoulder.

"Its okay we'll get out of here," I told her, not really sure where we were. "Where are we?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she laughed pulling away from me as I stared at her. I think my face was giving off the expression of, _try me._ "We're in Harper's…" before she could finish the walls shook. I could hear Justin saying something but I could barley make it out. Once again for the fifth time today the walls began to turn, but something new happened all the doors began opening. Things poured out and I placed my arm around Mitchie's waist pulling her into me before we both began sliding back onto the floor. Everything was upright, I was totally confused by everything, but that didn't bother me more than Mitchie shaking. I looked at her, she had a frown on her face before she plucked my fingers from around her and stood up. I did the same before she stepped back and starred at her hands. I didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Oh god…I'm going to be stuck in here forever," she said panicking as I studied her.

"What do you mean? Where are we?" I asked again as she looked around. Her eyes didn't meet mine anymore, they just connected with the floor as she shook a bit.

"We're in Harper's head, I mean her literal head," she said before I laughed. It didn't seem like the right thing to do but when things got confusing and crazy for me the best thing I could do was laugh.

"We're in her head? Yeah right…" I stopped when I saw more tears fall onto her cheeks. "Okay I believe you, but how did you get in here? And how could she…okay wait stuck? How are you stuck? You didn't mess with magic did you?" I asked her as her eyes slowly made its way up my body. First from my shoes, to my pants, and up my shirt to my eyes where hers burned into me. Her nod made me sick, it made me want to scream because she did something as stupid as messing with magic…but then again…

"You did this for me?" I asked, already knowing the obvious answer. She nodded.. "why?" I asked as she raised her hands above her head and dropped them.

"I don't know, huh…. it was just the thought of losing you…I just met you, I couldn't…I can't lose you," her face created the oddest sad face I've ever seen before I walked up to her, she steeped back. "I wasn't suppose to let you touch me."

"Why?"

"Because this is you..this is all you…and I'm not me, I mean this isn't me…huh I'm nothing but a thought, you're a person forced into someone's brain, your entire body is in here…mine isn't, its out there with your brothers, I came in here to save you, and if I didn't let you touch me…I could have been out too," her voice made me want to cry. I didn't understand most of what she was saying but I knew that if we really were in Harper's head, I wasn't going to leave her in it.

"Listen to me Mitchie, I promise you that I will not leave you in here"

"Don't make promises you can't keep"

"Look, one thing I know about my brothers, mainly Justin, is that even though he thinks there's only one way to something, there's another…what else did he tell you?"

Justin's P.O.V

I don't know how but after Harper hit the ground she did or said something to send the vines shooting right back at me, pulling my wand from my hand, slamming it against the wall and creating a loud noise that shattered it.

"Justin..Justin, Justin…" she said standing as I shook my arms trying to break them free.

"Listen to me Harper, whatever you're trying to do..whatever this is.."

"Alex and Mitchie can never be, and I'll make sure of it"

"What do you have against their friendship?"

"Friendship, oh poor little naive Justin…you see Mitchie is trying to be Alex's girlfriend and I will not let that happen"

"What?"

"Oh you didn't know," my mind was spinning with a million thoughts. I didn't know if what she was saying this because she was mad at Alex or what.

"Alex isn't into that type of thing"

"Justin shut up…I'm talking," Harper did something to make the vies creep over my face. My entire body was now covered in vines except my eyes and nose. "I'll be taking Mitchie, lets see how much Alex will love her after I'm finished with her," she said before strolling over to the bed. I tried to say something but only muffled words came out.

"STOP," I heard someone say. It was Max holding up his new wand that was now glowing purple at the tip. "You see you can't do that," he waved the thing in the air and I hopped up after all the vines withered away. My wand was now broken but I could still had a few things working in my fingers. I saw my dad, his face was dull as his eyes stayed on Harper. My mom was peeking through the doorway as I took my place next to them.

"Like any of you can stop me, you see I love all of you Russos but then again, Alex will still always be my one and only," and with that she walked closer to Mitchie, I didn't know what to do other than grab Max's wand and point it at the girl.

"CAPTURE," I yelled loudly before a foggy blob appeared around the girl, holding her entire body in place. I ran over to Mitchie, lifting her into my arms until I felt something hot run up my back and I was flung into the nearest wall.

Max's P.O.V

I stared at Harper as Justin pointed my wand at her and spoke, then he ran over to grab Mitchie from her spot stretched on the purple and black sheets on the bed. I watched as he did this but Harper mumbled something under her breath and the foggy stuff began to melt down her body and onto the floor. Her hand went into the air and Justin went crashing into a wall. My dad couldn't do much so he rubbed the top of a box he hand in his arms before opening it. Flashes of light, followed by small ice cubes and flames darted from the thing and at the girl.

"Wake Mitchie up," my dad said as I stared over at Justin, he hand my wand near him.

"How?"

"Find a way…go," my dad said as I nodded. The flames grew bigger around Harper as she swatted them away. I took that time to run over towards my wand. In front of me was Justin, to the right Mitchie, and to my other side my wand.

Alex's P.O.V

Mitchie told me everything that my brother said as I stared at her. I guess Justin and Max was suppose to protect her body until she could go safely back into her own head.

"Mitchie listen to me, we have to find something in Harper's head that she values the most and destroy it," I quickly said before she nodded and stopped. "What?"

"I think she values you the most"

"But I'm not a thought of hers"

"I know but…" she made her way down the hall as I followed, her hand pointed at different doors, all spelling out Alex's and something else.

"Wow, talk about obsessed," I snickered as Mitchie eyed me. "Look first thing's first, I have to find a way to get you out of here while at the same time destroying something Harper loves the most in her head…this should be fun," I stared at Mitchie before grabbing her fingers, pressing her palm hard against mine. "It'll be fine, we just have to get out of here before Harper does something to your literal body, or before she notices you're in here with me." Mitchie nodded as we made our way across the room I was once locked in and past many others that said Alex this and Alex that.

Harper's P.O.V

I saw Max standing between everything I just made happen. I narrowed my eyes at him as he stared at his wand and brother before turning to Mitchie. I didn't feel like holding my power back anymore so with a wave of my hand I sent a few needles after the boy. He watched as the came towards his face before ducking and darting for Mitchie.

"NOOO," I screamed running up to him getting ready to send more sharp objects at him.

"Barrier," he shouted holding onto Mitchie's hand and shutting his eyes tight, I ran after him and knocked my body into a clear force field that he put up. I let my hands fall onto the thing a few times before I turned away as if I was going to give up. Justin was still unconscious so I strolled over to Max's wand and ran my fingers over it before lifting it up and smiling at the boy. His dad was about to come into the room but I shut it just by staring at it.

"Max, this is your only warning, give Mitchie to me and I'll just leave, like this has never happened," I said as he looked into Mitchie's blank face. "DECIDED NOW," I screamed as he nodded and stared at Mitchie a bit longer before gripping her hand tight and falling over her ear. His mouth moved and I rose my hand as he spoke.

"Barrier down," he said as I stopped what I was about to do. I walked over to him and pulled his wrist knocking him onto the floor before I stared down at Mitchie's face. It was gentle and blank.

"If only everything was this easy," I said before pushing Max's wand into my back pocket and running my hands along Mitchie's sides before closing my eyes, and with that I ended back in my room. I stared at the girl, I didn't really know why she was so still, so unresponsive…

"Oh what a bad move Torres," I smiled at no one before I found my large green hand chair and sat in it. Then I stood back up and walked over to Mitchie, pulling strings over her body to hold her down. "Let the game….begin," I smiled before making it back to my chair and saying a few incantations before I drifted back into my own head. Everything was a mess, doors were shattered, ideas were spread out and the room I placed Alex in was missing one important thing…ALEX.

Mitchie's P.O.V

Alex held onto my hand tight. I don't care if she was fully herself and I was just a thought at that moment, everything felt so real. Her touch, our kiss, I never wanted to let her go, but with that thought she did.

"My first kiss," Alex read out as my eyes went to where hers sat.

"I don't think Harper would cherish that more than you"

"I know," Alex said staring at me before her hand pushed the knob. I didn't want to walk in that room, it felt wrong to violate someone's mind but that's when I saw Alex, or another version of Alex sitting at her parents restaurant. She didn't look much younger than what she was now, and Harper had just walked into the restaurant, it was empty with barley any customers.

"_Alex I need your help"_

"_With what"_

"_You know your brother Justin"_

"_Yeah…I think I've heard of him"_

"_Well he asked me out today"_

"_What," Alex coughed on a hotdog she just bit into._

"_I know weird right, but what if he wants to..you know"_

"_I don't think my brother is into the whole sex thing"_

"_No, I didn't…Alex gross…I mean what if he wanted to kiss me?" Harper smiled. _ I don't know why but I couldn't look any longer, something in my stomach was saying, bad move Mitchie.

"_Oh so kissing?"_

"_Yeah…I mean, I don't know how," she whispered as Alex laughed._

"_Wow..umm, here kiss this sandwich, its like a person"_

"_Oh yeah Alex great advice, I should totally make out with a sandwich out here where everyone can see me"_

"_Then where would it be okay with you to kiss a food product?" Alex laughed before Harper grabbed her arm and made her follow her into the kitchen. _

My eyes stayed on the real Alex as she reached for my hand. I knew she would lead me into that kitchen, I wasn't too sure if I wanted to see what was going to happen next.

"Mitch this is important," she said as I nodded and placed my hand between hers before letting her guide me. I didn't look away from our hands as I heard Alex and Harper speak..well the memories of them.

"_Okay kiss this sandwich," Alex said placing the food in front of Harper as the girl grabbed it and placed it on the table._

"_Look a sandwich can't kiss back"_

"_So?"_

"_So! I need a person"_

"_Well don't look at me," Alex said as Harper lowered her head before walking up to the girl._

"_I won't say anything if you wont.."_

"_You're right because it won't happen, its too weird"_

"_Oh come on, if you need something I'd help you"_

"_Harper…this isn't help you're asking for…its more like…well I don't know but.."_

"_I get it, you want me to look like a completely idiot in front of your brother"_

"_No…its…," Alex stared at Harper's face before looking into the restaurant and that's when Harper grabbed Alex's cheeks and planted her lips across the brunette's, breathing into it while bushing her body into her close before pulling away._

"_GROSS!!!" Alex yelled as her mother appeared in the doorway._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing,"_

"_What was all that screaming?"_

"_Nothing," Alex looked a bit vulnerable before her mother nodded and grabbed a few things before walking out of the room._

"That was weird," I said as Alex nodded. "So what? You think this memory is what she cares for the most?"

"It has to be, I mean…other than this moment right here, Harper and I kept are distance," she said as I began pulling her out of the room before handing her the stuff her brother gave me.

"We don't have a lot of this stuff, are you sure this is the memory?"

"Look Mitchie, I'm not sure about anything…but right now….yeah, I think so," she said as I nodded before we closed the door and she sprinkled a few blue pieces over the door, I didn't think anything would happen but it did. Harper, the real Harper, appeared down the hall, a smile plastered over her face before I stepped behind Alex still holing onto her hand tight.

"You lead me to this Alex…poor Mitchie, I've told your brothers this Alex and now its your turn…let the games begin," she said before pushing her fist against the wall causing the room to go black and loud screeching to fall over us.

"DON'T LET GO," Alex said to me as I nodded thinking she could see me. And with that footsteps were heard, slow at first but soon they picked up, sounding like trampling steps.

**Okay another chapter will be up in a few hours, maybe ten since I need sleep….well maybe fifteen since I'm also getting my hair done, anyway PLEASE REVIEW.**


	21. The lasting battle: part 3

**First off thanks for all the amazing reviews, my mom is excited that this story is doing good as well. Also thanks for all of you who told me to keep going with the story because I was going to do three chapters and be done with this but my mind has created something…AMAZING. So this is my first as well as longest Demena, Delena…whatever…thanks a million.**

Mitchie's P.O.V

I held onto Alex's hand as tight as I could as the footsteps surrounding us grew louder.

"I don't know why you can't make it easy on yourself and just…," after that Harper went quiet. I pulled my other hand around Alex's back and placed it on her shoulder staring over into the darkness.

"What is she doing?" I whispered into Alex's ear, I could feel her shoulders go up before falling back down, knowing she just shrugged.

"Harper, if this is about me….I want you to leave Mitchie out of it," Alex spoke. The lights flicked before popping back on and Harper was no where in sight.

"What just happened?" I asked as Alex turned to me before glancing at the door we were once in.

"Looks like we just erased one of Harper's memories," her voice was quiet, because now only she knew about the kiss that they had…well and me as well, what a vision I want to forget.

"But we're still in her head, that kiss wasn't her most important memory"

"I swear it was…"

"Did you…I mean did you guys do…anything…else?"

"What? No…No…No..oh no…I mean NO!"

"Just checking," I said pressing my finger on the doorknob and pushing the thing open revealing a white room.

"Oh god, not that place again," Alex spoke quickly.

"No it's a different one, I think"

"So maybe we should erase more and see if…"

"What? Alex I don't like your friend either but…I mean come on, she's still a person"

"I know, but if.."

"We have to find a way to get me out of here anyway and how are we going to do that if the girl can't think straight"

"Sorry," Alex said before walking behind me. I turned to face her as her fingers went over another door_. Alex at my pool-party._ I stared at the door before Alex moved away from it. "Lets not go in there." I nodded before a loud creaking shot through the floors and they began moving forward. I stumbled towards the wall while Alex caught her balance and narrowed her eyes. I could hear her swallow before she gave me her hand to take.

Harper's P.O.V

I stood in front of Alex and Mitchie smiling at them before shutting off every light in my head. I could still see both girls clearly as they stood blindly in the dark. I began moving forward watching them and smiling until something in my head created a loud noise. Something pushed down on my head, I didn't know what it was so I spoke what I could to Alex before I was forced from my own mind. I was back in my room, sweating hard with my fingers burning from a strange grip I had on the wood beneath me. Mitchie was still where I left her, eyes shut and body still and tied up. I took in the sight of her before making my way over to the bed, I laid my hand on her shoulder before glaring into her face. Her lips were pushed tightly together. I hope Alex didn't kiss those lips…Alex's lips were soft when I brushed mine over them just yesterday..but…wait. I know I kissed her before…before yesterday, I…I think I did…wait…

My head was pounding as I thought about if I've ever kissed Alex, which I do believe I have. I made my way from the dazed girl on the bed and towards my bookshelf that held everything that happened between me and Alex. I shifted through the pages as fast as I could but no kiss came up. I was going to give up when in bright red letter were, _Alex and I kissed today. We were at her parents shop and I actually built up the strength to kiss her, it was fast but it felt so slow to me...the kiss was sweet and gentle, and I like it..a lot._ I narrowed my eyes at the book, trying to remember the words that I had written, but nothing came to mind. What if they did something to make me forget? They can't mess with my mind like that…its time to get rid of Mitchie once and for all.

I ran over to the girl's body, un-strapping her before I climbed on top of her staring into her face before pulling Max's wand from my back pocket. There wasn't a good spell I could think of that could harm the girl in ways only my mind could think of. I pressed the wood against her head before tapping her skin a few times as I thought.

Alex's P.O.V

It felt like we were walking forever.

"You know this would be so much easier if I had my wand," I cried out as Mitchie began rusting her clothes.

"You mean this stick thing?"

"How did you get that?"

"You brothers thought you might need it"

"And now you think about giving it to me?"

"I forgot"

"Well…all I need is, oh," I said reaching over Mitchie's head before quickly plucking a sting of her hair. She screeched and began rubbing the throbbing spot.

"What was that for?"

"As long as I have a part of you in this wand…you'll be able to get out of here"

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Mitchie don't be so negative," I said before she looked around. Some how we shifted from a long hall onto a stone ledge surrounded by water. The dark gray stone was in the middle of this floating place as Mitchie gripped her arms.

"Oh god, what the.." I heard her say as I tugged on her waist to keep her from falling over.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know because I'm not doing this"

"So…my brothers?" I stared at Mitchie, I didn't want to freak her out but whatever happened to Harper she must of found out where Mitchie was…and now she must be controlling her or…

"I need a rhyme..like something to help get us get to Harper's favorite memory"

"Any rhyme?"

"Yes, just…something that rhymes with what we're looking for, and we have to be specific…and..I don't want to freak you out be we have to hurry," my voice was calm as I thought about things. This stupid rock or whatever we were on seemed to be shrinking and I couldn't swim in more than ten feet of water, or I never tried.

"How about, Harper's favorite thought is what we seek, send us there off of this peak," Mitchie smiled before I pulled her even closer, her hand blocking us a bit as they sat on my chest.

"I'm not too sure if that'll work, but while you're at it, I hope you can swim in more than seven feet of water"

"Not funny"

"I know.."

Max's P.O.V

My dad made his way into the room, everything was so quiet after that. My mom didn't even speak as she made it into the room. Justin was still knocked out as I crept over to him, my dad helped him up, smacking his face until his eyes opened.

"Alex is going to kill us," I said as my mom turned away from me, she looked scared and even worse I heard Mitchie's mom speak from downstairs. Some how between whatever was happening her mom made it over to our house and up the stairs.

"Max go stall her," my dad said as he helped Justin onto the bed and my mom let a few tears fall onto her cheek.

"Dad I want to help, we have to get Mitchie back. Harper is over the deep end and I'm not going to just sit back and…"

"You can help by getting rid of Ms. Torres, go," his voice was loud and hard as I nodded and made my way out to the woman. Her hair was in a pony-tail, dark jeans was what she wore with a dark top, maybe purple.

"Mitchie isn't here," I quickly said as she tried pushing past me.

"Bull…look I heard that she was coming here and I saw her leave with you, I want my daughter"

"She's really not here"

"Oh then where might she be?"

"Not in Harper's head if that's what you're thinking. I mean she didn't go inside the girl's mind to find Alex…I mean that would just be crazy…" I laughed as her eyes went dull and her hands shot up to her face before sobs escaped her.

"You people are exposing my daughter to this…this dangerous…magic, and how am I suppose to get her out of some girl's head that wants to hurt her?" her voice shook as I turned away from her.

"Look I'm not going to lie to you, we're going to get both of them safely back here, both Alex and Mitchie, but you have got to trust magic..and my dad, he's smart," I said as the woman walked away holding onto her arms before sitting on our couch.

"I just want my daughter to be with me, where she'll be safe…I never should have moved to Waverly," I didn't speak after she said this. I just went back up the stairs and met my parents who were now standing near the door as Justin gripped his wand in his hand.

"I need to fix this dad," he said as I pushed pat my parents and stared at my brother.

"I'll help.."

"You did enough Max, Harper has your wand now, you should of kept that before going after Mitchie, we could have stopped her with your wand…and now…," my dad turned from me. I didn't know what to do, how come I was the one that did wrong?

Mitchie's P.O.V

"Alex?"

"What?"

"I'm not scared to fall in that water, but my arms are burning extremely bad right now, and my forehead," I pressed my hands against my head as best as I could with Alex holding onto me. There was a bit of the rock left under us on both sides. It was breaking off fast and I didn't understand how we were still up here.

"Okay…umm..Since we're in Harper's mind, send us back to her favorite time," I heard Alex say as wind blew past us and we were pushed off the cliff. I couldn't scream, I just held onto Alex, who's wand was slipping through her fingers, and once she let it go I gripped it and we landed hard against something. I was shaking a bit as I found where we were.

"The park?" I said as Alex looked up at me.

"Oh do take your time getting off of me, I just love being squished," I heard her say as I pulled myself off of her and she sat up.

"The park…Midland park?" she asked as I turned around. I've been in this place before.

"This is where you first met Harper, or where she first met you"

"Yeah I know…but how did you know?"

"I came in here when I was looking for you"

"Oh…I can't…I don't want Harper to forget me, I mean…I have to let her forget she ever met me?" Alex asked as I looked away from her. She stood and made her way onto the playground before I followed.

"I can't do this Mitch, this is……this is where Harper and I became best friends…" her voice went out as I saw a tear form in her eye. "This has to be wrong..this is wrong."

"Great but umm, my head is really burning," I said running my hand over it as if it'll stop the pain.

"If I do this, Only I'll remember Harper, my brothers…you…but Harper won't remember any of us!" the fear in her eyes showed now as I gripped her hand between mine. I knew she could feel the heat that began building up inside of me, I couldn't control it and I didn't understand it.

"Hand me the powder," Alex said as I quickly gave it to her. She smiled faintly before she began pouring sprinkles onto small things, one at a time. My head was burning now before I began swaying forward.

"Alex, I think…"

**Okay, so maybe two more chapters and I'm done…Love you guys PLEASE REVIEW.**


	22. The lasting battle: part 4

**Oh my god guys….I can't believe what awesome thing popped into my head while rereading the previous chapter. I'll tell you what I noticed after you read this chapter..enjoy. Off topic: **KittySquyres, Can I kidnap your friends just for like..I don't know EVER..okay you can have them for a while but then I get to keep them the rest of the time.

Alex's P.O.V

I couldn't look away from Mitchie as I sprinkled the blue powder on a few things. I not only had to get her away from Harper but I had to get myself out of the girl's head as well, while erasing me from her memory. Harper has been my friend for a long time, I had to get through to her if it killed me.

"Mitchie…give me a half an hour," I said to the girl. I knew she didn't understand me but I had to carry on without her. "Thirty minutes," I repeated before tossing what was left of the powder over her head. She stared at me blankly, before small areas of her body began disappearing.

"What?" she said trying to look at herself before her eyes pleaded with me. I leaned into what was left of her and pressed my fingers on her cheek, firmly holding her face before placing my lips over hers. I took a deep breath before her lips felt like cold air, and then I was left where I was, once again alone, in a memory that was slowly fading away.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I didn't know what was happening to me, one second I was with Alex and the next I was with Harper. She was straddling me with one of those wand things between her fingers saying something before tapping my forehead. She must have been surprised to see me staring at her because her hands came down to grab my wrists but instead I shoved my fist into her shoulder and snatched the wand that she once held.

"Give that back!" she demanded as I stared at where I was, I really didn't know but it looked like her head a bit, cluttered with flowers and stripes and things. "Give it back or else….or else you'll never see Alex again," she spoke before I pressed the thing between my fingers hard.

"I want to get out of here, and you better leave Alex alone," it sounded weird saying that as Harper's eyebrow raised.

"So you left Alex in my head, stupid bitch…well looks like I don't have to turn you into something after all," she spoke. I didn't understand her, but I just wanted to leave because everything felt wrong, standing in front of the one girl who would kill to hurt me. I could still feel my head pulsing and my hand aching, I don't know what she did but everything was hurting. She raised her hand before pointing at me.

"Alex left me to the easy work," she said before her hand swung at me, I shut my eyes tight breathing hard before my ears began ringing. Nothing was hurting anymore, I was too afraid to open my eyes.

Alex's P.O.V

I stepped away from Harper's memory watching as my other self ran around playing as if nothing was happening.

"What did you do?" I heard Harper say from behind me, it was the real Harper. I stared into her eyes before biting my bottom lip. I could feel my eyes watering as I knew she was going to soon forget me.

"I don't want you to forget me Harper, but…you hurt me….you hurt Mitchie…and this is what must be done," I said as my throat burned.

"I will never let you out of my head Alex."

"I can do that myself, if this is your most important memory, it'll soon be gone"

"Well…then so will you," she said walking into me, her fist balled up tightly as I watched her. Memories flooded my mind as my tears began blinding my view.

"If you stop this…if you stop this obsession over me I promise that we can start over…after I make you pay for hurting Mitchie"

"Its all about her, WHAT ABOUT ME ALEX? WHAT ABOUT US?" she stopped in her tracks before opening her right hand exposing what looked to be Max's wand in her hand. My eyes grew, did she hurt my brother? "Mitchie won't hurt us again, she won't come between us anymore," I heard her say before my heart dropped. What did she mean by that?

"Harper, Mitchie would never come between our friendship…well our old friendship," I said still feeling the bruises on my arm that began healing since she locked me into her head.

"You see, Mitchie is all you can think about…her…her…her… I…you erased one of my memories…but I won't let you do it again Alex, you gave me no choice.."

"Oh really"

"You must pay," her voice cracked, eyes watered, and tears trailed onto her cheeks. It was quiet as the playground began turning into another white room.

"Well then…," I said as Harper dropped the broken wood onto the now white floor and her hand sparkled into a green color. Sparks shot a few inches away from her at me but nothing happened.

"You will love me Alex, and even if I can't remember you….you will NEVER forget me," she said before swinging her hand at me and running my way. I darted towards the side but the thing she tossed only reversed and came back after me. I made myself drop to the floor as the thing shot at the wall causing the room to shake. Harper grabbed her head before grinding her teeth together and lifting the playground slide that was almost gone up into the air. I slid my wand around my fingers before watching her toss the thing at me. I thought about fire and the thing went into flames before the pieces fell before me.

"Harper…please I still want to be your friend…but not like this…not with you obsessing over me," I shouted at her before she stopped and something appeared above her head.

"This is my head right? Let everything begin," she said before images of tools and cars and trees as well as other things surrounded up. I was soon hidden behind a group of people I didn't know. They were facing me, no faces, but I could feel the heat coming from them. Then out of no where something crept from the ground and began crawling up my leg. I kicked at it but it was slimy and fast and every time I thought I was close it popped somewhere else.

"You will stay in here forever Alex, I will never let you go, you're mine…not hers," I heard Harper say in a shaky tone, her voice sounded as if she was crying.

"Reveal," I shouted pointing my wand towards the noise. It created a large white ball clearing things out of the way before hitting objects and surrounding Harper. It burst when it reached her and she turned to me, this time I swear literal flames burned in her eyes. A blue light surrounded her fists as I gazed at her, her hand rose and that's when I felt something around my neck. My wand dropped from my hands because I was trying to remove whatever it was so I could breath. Harper took a few steps towards me, letting tears run down her face like a river. My feet were above the ground now as I kicked and coughed a bit. My hand holding onto my neck, trying to get air that I knew wouldn't come.

"You will love me forever Alex," she said as my eyes watered, I could barley see her and my neck began burning violently. I kicked and tried pulling away before Harper reached me. She lowered me in front of her, I was still trying to breath as her lips fell upon mine. I couldn't pull away, my eyes began slowly closing before she pulled away…

Mitchie's P.O.V

"Mitchie?" I heard someone say before hands came over my body. I didn't look, all I did was kick until that same person said, "open your eyes, its me Justin."

"Jus…tin?" I asked opening my eyes. I could see my fingers were a bit red with a few small pieces of wood leading to my palm.

"How did you get here? What happened? Where's Alex…Where's Harper?" these questions came from Mr. Russo as I stared around me.

"Mitchie…!!" I could hear my mom say before peeking into the room I was in. I guess we were in Justin's room because he laid next to me, looking horrible. His hair was over his face, his eyes were barley open but I knew he was awake. My mom's arms flung around me as I sucked in air through my teeth before she kissed my head.

"Mom, mom stop," I said before I held my fingers towards her. She caressed her hand over mine before plucking the pieces out. I don't know how I got her but Max's wand was gone.

"How did you get away from Harper?" Mr. Russo asked as I looked at him. "Did you find Alex? Please tell me she's in here room or something!" I didn't speak until my mom pulled away.

"I was with Alex…I…I touched Alex…"

"WHAT?" Justin asked as I nodded.

"But she found a way to get me out"

"By sacrificing herself?"

"NO! She poured that powder you guys gave me on my head…weird thing was, I kinda forgot that I got into Harper's head by magic, you did said it undoes magic right? And well we also undid Harper's favorite memory, but Alex kinda stayed behind…somehow," I sat up as best as I could before Justin did the same. It was weird sitting next to him because I don't know what happened but I ended up with Harper and then back with them again, and still no Alex. "Will Alex still be able to come out?"

"I don't know, she was suppose to leave with you," Mr. Russo said sitting at the edge of the bed. I saw Max walk into the room before I saw his sadden face lighten up.

"I thought we lost you, I mean we made a promise and….I'm glad you're safe," the little boy said hopping onto the bed before climbing into my lap and hugging me. I didn't do anything, my hands stayed to my side as his mother plucked him away.

"We have to get Alex out of there before that entire memory is gone, because if we don't she'll be stuck in Harper's mind….forever," I heard Mr. Russo say. I didn't want to go back into that girl's head, it was scary, but I'd do anything for Alex.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's the boys turn now…quick lets get Justin and Max into the lair, this is going to take everything the both of you have," Mr. Russo said before helping his son up. My mom did the same with me, it was odd how we basically limped into the lair and into the red chairs. "Max…Justin, place your magic into here and since neither of you have wands…we'll need all of it."

"But dad, if we do that we won't be wizards anymore," Justin said as his father stared at him.

"I know!"

**Okay so now that you've finished that, how come I just realized that Mitchie was a thought, I mean I already knew but I forgot that she could use that stuff to get out of Harper's head because she was placed inside of Harper's head by magic. The stuff she was carrying around with her, the blue powder, undoes anything magically done as well as memories…I was so crazy for not knowing that. My brain only works when it feels like it..PLEASE REVIEW. Also isn't the dad's name Jerry? I couldn't remember.**


	23. The lasting Battle: Burning Fury

**So for six days now I have been fighting with myself to get this out, I'm going crazy…anyway I did my best, I knew how I wanted it to end but my teacher said let things happen, don't already know because it takes the fun out of writing. So that's what I did and I'm hopping everything makes sense. This is the last chapter of the first and longest Demi/Selena story and I can't wait to do more, I need ideas for longer ones because I have at least fifty right now for one-shots. ENJOY!!**

Mitchie's P.O.V

I watched as blue and green sparks shot out of Max's fingers pouring into a large glass jar. Justin did the same only releasing yellow and red sparks. The colors blended and mixed together before finding a balance. Mr. Russo placed a lid over the stuff before turning to me. I was tired, my fingers burned from the splinter's Max's wand left in my hand, although they were gone the throbbing was still there. I sat next to Justin, Max across from me and his dad and Mom behind him, with my mom near the lair archway. I saw the look in her eyes, she was afraid of magic.

"We have to get to Harper's body, if I know Harper she'll be back in her own head with Alex," I heard Mr. Russo say cupping the large jar in his hand.

"I'm coming too," Justin said struggling to stand, still holding his back.

"Me too," Max whined as their dad didn't say anything.

"And what about me?" I asked looking down at my fingers trying to keep eye contact to a minimal.

"Like I said, we can't save Alex without you," Jerry said before walking past my mother, followed by his sons. Did he know about me and Alex? Did his sons tell him…I stared into my mom's eyes, her facial expression was weak, she looked tired and worn out. I pulled her into me, placing my hands around her neck before burying my head into her shoulder

"Be careful Mitchie," I heard her whisper as I nodded and pulled away, her lips ran over my cheek before I pulled back and caught up with the boys, leaving my mom and Teresa in the lair.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I honestly didn't know where Harper's house was so we all were following Justin who was using the last of his strength to make it to the girl's house. The streets seemed to shake around us, the trees flashed different colors, and the jar in Jerry's hand began bouncing more than his body. He gripped the thing tight, my eyes stayed on it though. How come no one was questioning us? We were running for at least three blocks with a flashing jar and not one person said a thing. Everything felt less real the closer we got to Harper's house and then we stopped upon seeing a large lock on her front door.

Alex's P.O.V

I couldn't kick anymore, I was too weak, my eyes were closed but I could hear Harper speaking, her words but a hiss to me. And when I couldn't take another breath I fell to the floor, my neck was released but burned from the grip Harper magically placed on me. I struggled to breath, the air that managed to creep into my lungs burned. I don't know what made her stop, I wasn't afraid to go unconscious or die for that matter, I was trying to save my friend, but I guess people can't always have what they want.

"H..arr…p…errr..," I cringed out breathing slowly. My neck muscles pulled at my skin making sharp needle like pokes when I spoke. Everything sounded loud after that, like echoes buzzing through my ears, tapping on the floors, and screeching noises pounding around me. I did my best to open my eyes only to have something crash over my head, bars lining up around me. When my view cleared I could see a large cage like thing around my entire body, I plucked myself off the floor as I gazed over at Harper. She was sitting crossed legged across from me.

"I didn't want things to end this way Alex," her hand went around her body before she pointed at the last of the playground. Everything was white now except a sandbox and the memories of Harper and me. They were playing on things that weren't seen anymore.

"I…,"

"We could have been happy together, we once were," she let escape from her lips as I furiously brushed my hair from my face. I still couldn't speak because the burning feeling in my neck only got worse.

"You see I can't really remember anything about that day we met, were we at a park or something? You know its funny, because from the moment I met you I loved you. I wasn't going to give you up without a fight, and I KNEW that one day you'd like girls. It was all my hard work that made you see girls in that way Alex, but it was Mitchie who slid in between up pulling all my hard work so that it could work for her. Can't you see that it's not fair?" Harper just studied my face, I knew of one last spell, but I was stuck in a cage, it wouldn't help me to use it on her while I was in this thing. The whit walls began to peel back exposing other memories, those too began to melt away, but they did so much faster than our first meet.

"I don't want you to forget everything Harper," I finally got out before falling to my knees, tending to my neck by pulling my skin forward and trying to breath.

"Yeah…you see what you've caused? My brain is going into a total meltdown and you know why? Because my life revolved around you Alex.."

"Why are you talking as if I'm already gone?" I cut in.

"Because you will be, you see if I'm going to loose everything, so are you," her smile faded. She now looked like the friend I once knew.

"Harper I can stop this, just…just let me out"

"Like I'm going to fall for that"

"Why would I still be talking to you if I didn't care? I'm risking my own life to save you, I could have been out of here and let this magic take over your body, but…"

"Its funny Alex, you never told me the bad side effects messing with this stuff, you just said don't use it"

"……."

"I thought if I used magic you'd like me, I was stupid to even think that you'd love anyone more than Mitchie"

"Harper, she was the first girl I've ever….she is the first girl I've ever fallen in lov…I don't understand"

"And neither do I, enough talking, I won't be able to do anything, I need to get out of here, but first, I have to get rid of you," she stood, her eyes never leaving mine as she rose her hand above her head. She began whispering words, silver lines appeared around the cage as sparks this time white and yellow began forming in her hands. I had to think and fast because if I use the spell I'm thinking about I'm not sure if it'll reach her, and what if she has a force field around me, it'll just back fire and I'll be dead.

"HARPER STOP!"

Mitchie's P.O.V

Jerry turned to me before pointing to the lock.

"Just hold onto the thing, boys come and get the jar, direct some of this magic towards the door," the man said.

"Can't we just open it, with like…a hammer or something?" I asked as Justin limped over to his dad and Max ran his fingers across the cool glass.

"You wouldn't know that the lock there…" Jerry pointed to what I was holding. "Is a wizards lock, it holds together by a magical force field that's naked to the eye, boys go," the man shouted as I closed my eyes. A loud screech sounded around me like a car tire before a click was head and the lock fell. I opened my eyes and made my way into the house as the boys ran around calling for Alex.

"Where's Alex's wand?" Jerry asked as I stared at him.

"She has it"

"Then why hasn't she used it," he turned around before staring up the stairs and running before I followed. The entire upstairs was cool, mist surrounded the floor coming from one room. Small vines began trailing up the wood, twirling around the lights before gripping objects in the hall. Max and Justin joined us upstairs and made it into Harper's room spotting her body in her chair, sitting lifeless almost except for her breathing. Her eyes were completely white, she laid limply on the thing, her head leaning to the side and her feet stretched out on the floor.

"Stand back," jerry called out opening the jar in his hand as he pointed it towards Harper. The small sparks in the thing flew at the girl, engulfing her body in strings of color before creping into some parts of her body, through her mouth, nose and ears. I watched in horror as the things began attaching to her skin from the outside, it looked as if they were pulling at her, and they were because the next minute she was standing. "Mitchie grab her hand"

"What?" I called out, my eyes getting big as the lifeless Harper floated towards me. Her feet off the ground, the tip of her shoes dragging along.

"Grab her hand, lean towards her ear and close your eyes, think about Alex and…, JUST DO IT!" the man ordered as I jumped back, my shoulder bumping into Harper. I screamed before covering my eyes. "Mitchie, Alex is counting on you, this is the only and last chance to get her from the girl's head, grab Harper's hand and I'll talk you through what you have to do," he said as I gulped before opening my eyes. I stared up at the floating body, green and red bug like things flashing over her eyes and in her mouth, my heart began racing before I gripped her hand and took a deep breath.

Alex's P.O.V

The thing in Harper's hand was getting bigger, it was like a large round ball of energy shooting things off from it as she closed her eyes. The image of Harper and me finally began disappearing, everything in her head was white. My time to help her was up, she stared at me before walking a bit closer with the ball of light in front of her.

"You know what this does Alex? It peels away your skin slowly, causing blood to ooze from the cracks, it shoots small energy into those cracks sending jolts up your spine and fries your brain slowly, while burning away the rest of you flesh," Harper sounded so sure of what she was saying. I felt around for my wand as Harper walked closer to me, I stared at the floor but it was no where in sight, maybe it disappeared.

"Wand," I whispered as I felt something hit my leg, it appeared next to me as I grabbed it. "Counter," I said as Harper peered over the ball and tossed it at me. I jumped back a bit before holding my wand out in front of me, she continued to move forward, I felt my arm getting weak as the orange stuff in my wand began to fade.

"ALEX TAKE MY HAND," I heard Mitchie say, I almost dropped my wand when I heard her, I turned as best as I could, both of my hands were already on my wand so reaching for her would be suicidal.

"I CAN'T" I scream to her as Harper turns the white ball red, causing flames to erupt in it, my wand begins to shake, pieces chip back and my eyes grow big. I felt a small hand on my back before I dropped my wand, the red ball shot at me and I closed my eyes tight.

Max's P.O.V

Mitchie went on her last dangerous mission, back into Harper's mind with the help of me and Justin's magic. It protected her, but we didn't know for how long. Justin held onto her after we placed her back into Harper's head, she was as limp as floating Harper. Now we had to play the waiting game, things in the house like the fog and vines began filling into the room, pointing at us, but there was nothing we could do, we didn't have powers anymore.

"Mitchie, grab Alex's hand and think about leaving," my dad said into the girl's ear. I just stared at the thing creeping towards us before a flash of light went through the room and Mitchie fell from Justin's arms. She coughed a few times as we stared at her as she crept up from her spot blinking a few times as swirls appeared next to the floating Harper. A string of some sort flooded from her ear and as it got bigger I saw Alex appearing, her eyes shut tight and her hands pressed together.

"Alex!" Mitchie called out before they faced each other and they came in hugging before my dad hovered over them and pressed them tight to his chest. Another flash went off in the room, and then another one, crackling noises spread around us before things fell from the ceiling.

"Lets get out of here," Justin said as I agreed by nodding my head. I jumped over vines that began darting at us, they were sharp at the tips, almost silver in color poking at us. The stairs wobbled furiously as we cascaded down them fast before heading out the door we entered from, and that's when things caved in. We watched as people from the street stared at us, they didn't know what was happening and neither did we really. We just walked onto the sidewalk and watched things fall into one another, Harper was still inside. My dad looked down.

"I have an idea," he said before we all began walking.

Alex's P.O.V

"You guys gave up your magic for me?" I asked before walking into my brothers and hugging them, when I pulled back I turned to my dad. Mitchie was sitting in her mom's arms when I reached for her hand and she took it smiling oddly wide.

"Dad wants me to erase Harper from everyone's memory…including mine, and at first I would have said no, but….I think I should, …its for the better, and since..I mean I can't compete against my brothers to be a wizard that keeps her power …even though I would of won, I don't think it would be fair that my brothers used their magic to save me, so…I'm giving up mine," I said as my dad nodded. He understood and so did Justin and Max.

"Erase and remove," I said closing my eyes, I shook a bit before releasing Mitchie's hand, a cold chill crept up my spine before everything poured from my hand, my orange sparks crept out before going into small flames. I stared at Mitchie, she smiled at me, Justin and Max looked fine.

"What…umm so what were we doing in the lair?" I asked as my dad turned to Mitchie's mom.

"Um, no idea…coffee and sandwiches anyone?" my dad said before Max spoke.

"OO soda, not coffee, I'm lack toast in toilet thing," I stared at him before shaking my head and Mitchie wrapped her arms around me, pressing her chin into my shoulder and hugging me tight.

"What's that for?"

"I don't know, I just felt like doing it," she said chipper-ly as I nodded and pressed my lips against hers.

"I still have to get use to that," I heard my dad say before I pulled back and laughed, leading Mitchie towards the stairs.

Harper's P.O.V

The energy in my hands became too powerful, I heard Mitchie speak before I narrowed my eyes on Alex and pressed all the energy I could into her before something flashed and I was next to her. I stared at her before she grabbed my hand and whispers shot into my ear. Another flash came and we were back in my room, I heard the words Mitchie and Alex before I saw Mr. Russo come into me and press his body against mine. I was hugging Alex and in her eyes I could see my dark hair, no not my hair, Micthie's hair. I looked down and I was in Mitchie's clothed, I smiled a bit before going back in for another hug.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I reached for Alex as she stared at me and before she grabbed my hand a flash went past me and I was holding something red before it blasted through everything and disappeared. I looked around, everything was white.

"ALEX? ALEX?" I screamed turning in circled before I ran forward, I kept running before my legs got tired and my chest began to burn, my eyes were stinging as I heard things crack from somewhere.

"Where am I?" I whispered before everything went dark.

**How do you guys like how I ended it? Yes Harper switched with Mitchie, I don't know how its just how I wanted to end it. I wanted it to go out with a BANG, so does this mean its unrequited or something? Anyway Review about how you hate me now ha-ha. (Update: Since I hurt so many of my awesome readers I'll see what I can do for one more chapter...it might be the longest out of them all though)**


	24. Alternate Ending To please my readers

**I know I've made you guys wait forever for this, but a vacation can do that to you, I really can't wait to go home now, because it takes me that much closer to meeting Demi, anyway ENJOY AND REVIEW.** **Also when I speak of Mitchie in Alex's P.O.V its Harper in Mitchie's body…and Mitchie's POV is her in Harper's body…it's a bit confusing but I'll make it perfect enough to understand. **

Alex's P.O.V

So for the past few days Mitchie and I have been together every second of the day, but why do I feel so distant from her? I mean there was one point…yeah twelve days ago, but I felt close to her and now I feel….well….Huh its hard to explain, she use to make me feel complete you know? But now I feel like something's missing, like she's not fully there or something. She's even dressing weird, I mean food on clothes? Who does that, but there is still something about her that pulls me into her. But sadly, its not her eyes although they use to pull me in constantly. Her body and hair seem to be perfect, her eyes? Not so much, but maybe I'm just over thinking everything.

Right now she's laying next to me in my bed, no we didn't do anything like that, but we have been close to having sex more than once. Its her trying to take control, and it creeps me out, but then again what doesn't these days? I know I'm filling my head up with stupid questions but I want Mitchie back, the Mitchie I met the first day of school, the Mitchie that stopped my heart and revived me by smiling. The first days with her seems like pieces are missing, its like something happened and I know I had a full day of things to do but somehow I can't remember them. I know I helped Mitchie from the bathroom, she was crying on the floor and I comforted her.

She's breathing hard right now, wearing a long dress to her ankles and a top that falls over the rim of her skirt. I'm in my jeans and converse with a bright green top. I've always wanted to know what made me fall for this girl and I thought I knew, but not anymore.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I couldn't see anything, everything was dark. I felt something cold press against my cheeks and I knew it was my tears but I didn't whimper. I was still in Harper's head, her thoughts, everything about Harper was now me. I tried to breath slowly but everyday air seemed to escape my lungs, slowly but surely it left me and didn't return. I don't know how long I was laying in this place, in this dark empty mind. I haven't heard anything but my own voice for the past few days.

"Ha……rrr….per," wait was that for me? A small echo came from the distance. It came as a whisper at first before it rolled around my ears.

"Harper…..can you hear me?" there it was again, but more clearly this time. I saw a small shimmer far off. I used what I could and crept towards the shimmer, it grew, spreading a bit before it dimmed.

"I'M IN HERE," I yelled using what strength I did have to scream, but no one heard me, the shimmer flashed off and I stood where I was again, quiet, thinking.

"Harper can you hear me?" The voice echoed sounding like a drum before the shimmer came back, I ran to it, my finger spread out in front of my face and my feet pounding whatever was below me. I couldn't stand being alone anymore, having these feelings for Alex and against the real Harper. I ran as fast as I could, my body was engulfed in the white shimmer and I slammed my eyes shut, I didn't want to open my eyes again, I was scared.

Alex's P.O.V

"Mitchie are you awake?" I ran my fingers through the girl's hair below me she didn't move or say anything. I leaned into her and pressed my lips against her forehead and her eyes hot open.

"Hey"

"Hey," I sat up once more as Mitchie did the same, she brushed her fingers through her locks and smiled brightly at me, rubbing her arm across mine before leaning on my shoulder.

"So, are you ready to try again?"

"No," I quickly said, I knew what she meant and I wasn't up to it at all, I was feeling a bit off, and still distant from her.

"Why not? You love me don't you?" at that question I nodded before kissing her lips, they were cold, almost icy and every time I touched them, I felt nothing. After pulling back that same smile stayed on Mitchie's face as my mom walked in the doorway.

"Alex, Mitchie, school remember?" I heard my mom say before I nodded and pushed myself from the bed slowly, before helping Mitchie up.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I took a deep breath and for the first time in forever I felt air rush into my lungs, my eyes watered while they were closed and I opened my eyes quickly. Light shone into my face, tubs were in my arms, and doctors were standing around me in shock. Jaws dropped, pens moving across a pad and a woman crying on my stomach, but that's when I realized, unless I gained weight and looked like a clown on most days I wasn't in my body, I WAS HARPER. Or in her body, I pressed my fingers into my forehead and took a harsh breath of air, it stinging my lungs as people ran around me. I ignored the people moving around me and turned my head towards the window, it was bright outside and the nearby clock on the wall read nine fifty.

"Alex," I cried out as the woman on my stomach raised her head and came into me. She brushed the tears from my eyes and help onto my cheeks.

"Who's Alex?"

"Alex, Alex Russo…Alex"

"Harper calm down, baby calm down"

"What I'm Mitchie…Mitchie Torres, Harper's in my body, I need to get to Alex," at the sound of those words needles were drawn by some. I kicked my feet and yanked my arms before everything popped out of my skin. A loud scream made its way into the room from me, everyone couldn't believe I made that noise, a scream and a screech I suppose. I stumbled sideways off the bed I was on and landed face first onto the floor below, people ran over to me and gripped my arm. I screamed as they helped me stand to my feet. I took a deep breath before leaning over and biting the woman to my right and elbowing the one to my left. My feet were heavy when I was on my own, but I didn't care, I did the best I could to force my way over to the door. The double doors I was in slammed open, knocking into the back wall as voices screamed for me to stop. Air brushed against my skin, my body shook as I pushed open a exit door and pressed my back against it. Knocks were heard but no one seemed to force the thing open. I closed my eyes, took a breath and moved my feet, that were really Harper's towards the steps. I must have took a few too many and slipped, hitting my butt hard on the next few. This happened every few steps before I pushed myself out another door, people still called out to me, my body cold but I didn't care. The light blinded me from the sun, but I forced myself to move forward, I had to get to Alex, she and her family were the only ones who's help me.

Alex's P.O.V

Mitchie and I parted ways and a small weight lifted over me, it felt like I had to protect her, or the fact that she was somehow weighing me down. I tapped my fingers against the principals office but he was gone out of the room. I didn't care and walked into the room sitting at the desk and pressing my head against the wood. I took a few deep breaths, trying to clear my mind, but all these new feelings flooded with the old ones and I hated it.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I laid my back onto some soft grass and breathed into it with my head turned a bit. A clothes line sat above me, I stared at everything on it before forcing myself to sit up on my elbows. I breathed, which I seemed to do a lot lately and got up completely before pulling clothes off the line and changing in the yard, right then and there. I was maybe a few blocks from the school, I only noticed a few sights, but a few would have to do.

Alex's P.O.V

"Miss Russo, this isn't the time to be in my office, class just started"

"I know, I just…I feel a bit sick"

"As bad as that sounds it's the nurse's problems, not mine, now go"

"Mr. Laritate, does Mitchie seem different to you?"

"Mitchie, oh the new girl? No why?"

"Never mind, I'll head to the nurse's"

Mitchie's P.O.V

I saw the school a few blocks away. My head was pounding but I knew that I, or at least my real body, and Harper was sitting somewhere in that school, trying to be me. But what hurt me the most was Alex, she was tricking Alex that she was me. I shuffled along the sidewalk a while before I felt like throwing up, but I didn't. I was still barefooted, walking in a skirt and a long boy shirt.

"Please let Alex be at the school" I chanted to myself the rest of the way. When I arrived I wanted to collapse but I didn't I couldn't. I made my way up the few school steps and into the door.

"Um, do you know you don't have shoes on?" A boy asked as I stared at him.

"Its art," I belted out as he laughed and walked away. I pushed myself towards Alex's locker and leaned up against it, catching my breath, which once again became hard. I wanted to curse, but that wouldn't solve anything.

Harper's P.O.V

"Hey Mitchie you're called down to the nurse's office" I heard someone say to me, I was in my short yellow gym shorts and white tank top and converses, I nodded and made my way down the school stairs. I skipped, it was fast as I headed down the stairs before spotting who I never thought I'd see again.

"MITCHIE??" I called out as the girl looked up at me, my body was in horrible shape. I hard bruises on my head, my legs were scarred and my arm was red.

"What did you do to me?" I asked running down to the girl as she looked shocked. I saw the nurse's office nearby and Alex emerge to the commotion.

"Mitchie, who are you yelling at?" she turned to me before stopping and turning back to my body and Mitchie sitting in it. She didn't look at me anymore, she watched the girl before walking over to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked as I yanked her arm back as she stared at me.

"Alex she's nobody"

"I'm Mitchie Torres, Harper has my body"

"Who's Harper?" Alex was confused, I saw her face, but she seemed to glow a bit.

"This is Harper's body, that's m body, I'm Mitchie, she's Harper," Mitchie said as I pulled Alex again.

"Lets go," I called out she almost did until…

"Alex…you're a wizard, we fought against her to free you from her mind, please believe me"

"This girl is crazy right?"

"Please she's not me, you should be able to tell"

"Don't listen to her"

"PLEASE ALEX"

"You don't believe her do you?" I didn't hear anything before Alex turned to me.

Alex's P.O.V

"I do," she whispered before narrowing her eyes. "I don't know her but I feel in some way, she's…right"

"WHAT?" I heard, what I thought was Mitchie say.

"Please, I don't know how to turn back" I whimpered as I felt the girl's hand press onto mine, it sent shivers though me, I felt connected with her.

"NO, SHE'S MINE," I heard Mitchie scream, or who I thought was her she reached over to me, before her hand landed on the girl's who's was on mine.

Mitchie's P.O.V

I felt a rush against my skin when I touched Alex, and it felt so good, but then I felt Harper's hand pound against my fingers. Flashes went off in my head, the pain I had on my eyes and body disappeared and I saw Alex holding onto Harper's arm before she let go and the girl swung at me. I screamed with joy, I was in my body again but that's when Harper's first landed against my nose and I gripped it screaming in horror. Alex pulled the girl away and made a fist that crashed against the girl's shoulder before it landed against her face. The girl limped backwards before falling onto the floor gripping her legs to her chest. I don't know how, but I was me again, and Alex knew it. She ran into me and placed her fingers against my face, her lips crashed against mine and my tears streamed from my face.

"I KNEW IT," the boy I once saw before in the hall with Alex said, neither one of us cared. Alex pulled back and kissed my nose, my cheek and came back into my lips, I couldn't resist, I wanted to stay in her arms forever. The nurse came out into the hall and ran over to Harper, tensing to her. I placed my arms around Alex's waist, our tears tasted bitter sweet, but neither of us cared….I was me again, and I was back with Alex, where I belonged.

**I rushed it…sorry guys but that's what vacations can do when you don't have time to write.**


End file.
